Olvidado: Death Note versión
by SYTMMHC
Summary: Amigos imaginarios. Pasados oscuros. Situaciones que parecen sacadas de el guion de un escritor que fuma alucinógenos. Todos eso y mucho más en esta adaptación. Espero que les guste. Pairing: a descubrirlo adentro.
1. Capítulo 1: Su nombre es

_Saludos gente, este es mi segundo fic de Death Note. Lo escribí con mucho amor, así que espero que sea de su agradado. Antes de empezar debo aclarar tres cositas:_

_1\. Esta no es una historia original de fic. Está basada en un intento de novela mío, del mismo nombre. Esa historia la podrían encontrar en Wattpad bajo mi otro nickname SYTMMHC. El reparto de personajes sería más o menos así:_

_L: Jay_

_Near: Oliver_

_Light: Liria (aquí entra el más o menos)_

_Mello: Marco_

_2\. No hay yaoi. No es porque tenga algo en contra del yaoi, es más, me gustan un par de parejas del Fandom de Death Note. Sin embargo, tengo planeado poner una situación familiar en la que el yaoi no cuadra. Ejemplo: * spoiler* Liria y Jay son los padres biológicos de Oliver. No puedo poner que Light y L son los DOS padres biológicos de Near. Bueno, sí podría, pero el punto es que no quiero *trollface* . Aparte, tengo pensado algo muy especial en cuanto a situación familiar se refiere._

_3\. Tiene que ver con la segunda. No hay parejas definidas , exceptuando dos. Pequeño spoiler: una tiene que ver con L. ¿Creyeron que les iba a decir? * nuevamente, trollface*_

_Bueno, no tengo más acotaciones, salvo que, obviamente esto es un AU. Las edades he tenido que modificarlas, ya van a saber por qué. Espero que les guste._

Capítulo 1: Su nombre es Mello

Tenías razón, estas galletas son deliciosas._ dijo el niño, con su rostro manchado de chocolate y migas. Se limpió la boca con la manga del pijama blanco recién lavado, cosa que seguramente haría enfadar a su tío más tarde. Su cabello pomposo, con rizos color nieve, se mecía ante la suave brisa de una tarde de fines del invierno. Estaba sentado en la acera de la calle, con una de sus infantiles y delgadas piernas encogida. El sol se estaba poniendo, empezaba a refrescar. Hacía una semana y media que había dejado de nevar , pero eso no significaba el fin del frío polar.

Guardó el paquete de galletas dentro de un bolsillo pequeño en su enorme camisa , para comerlas en la soledad de su habitación. Aunque sabía que rara vez tenía hambre.

_Te lo dije, cretino, tendrías que hacerme caso más a menudo. Siempre tengo razón, aún cuando no. _ respondió otro niño, que estaba sentado a su lado, mirándole con arrogancia y suficiencia. Su flequillo tapaba su frente, y el resto de su pelo caía prolijamente hasta su cuello, un corte carre bastante curioso. Era un muy bello atardecer, y los dos estaban afuera, comiendo galletas de chocolate y avena. En realidad, él sólo lo miraba, puesto que no había probado ni una galleta.

Ambos niños estaban mirando el cielo, el cielo azul lleno de "bolas de algodón" aunque supieran que no era algodón, sino agua cristalizada. No importaba cuán seguros estuvieran de esa realidad, mientras estuvieran juntos llamarían a las nubes algodón y a los benteveos, bichos feos. Los rayos del sol apenas proporcionaban calor, y lentamente la brisa se transformó en un viento helado. A pesar de gustarle estar encerrado en su cuarto, Near no quería irse aún.

Era temprano, apenas las seis de la tarde, por lo que su papá no volvería a casa hasta mucho más tarde. Y quería esperarlo, quería ver llegar a su papá. Rogaba a Dios (a pesar de dudar seriamente en su existencia) que su tío no lo llevase adentro todavía. Adentro no se aburría, pero no podía jugar con su amigo. O por lo menos, no cuando un adulto se encontraba cerca o despierto.

Tenía sus nuevos y carísimos juguetes, junto con el televisor y algunos libros. Sin embargo, Near no tenía ganas de leer, ni de jugar con juguetes en ese instante. Quería que su papá llegase y conociese a su amigo.

Con el rabillo del ojo,le observó un instante. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado con él, jamás había habido un sólo día de su vida en que no lo viese. Siempre estaba ahí. Siempre hablaban, y al discernir de opinión, peleaban. Era divertido pelear con él. Lo sacaba de quicio muy fácilmente, y le divertía hacerle enojar.

Sendos chiquillos eran creativos y bastante inteligentes, por lo que podían pasarse horas y horas discutiendo, con palabras demasiado rebuscadas y complicadas para niños de su corta edad. Lo único que molestaba al pequeño Near, es que su amigo lo conocía muy bien, pero no a la inversa. Tanto tiempo juntos, y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Se negaba a darle cualquier dato sobre su misteriosa persona.

No le gustaba la interacción social, podría decir que tenía muchas actitudes que podrían ser calificadas de "autistas". Le bastaba con su padre y él, además, contaba con la desagradable participación de su tío.

No obstante cuando algo le interesaba indagaba hasta el fondo sobre ese tema o , en este caso, persona.

_ Me juego mi chocolate de la tarde a que tu papá llega en unos minutos_ dijo de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_No. Mi padre siempre llega a las ocho y media. Nunca antes_ respondió rápidamente Near. Su compañero sonrió con malicia, como tantas veces lo había visto hacer, y le replicó:

_Te juro que sí._ insistió, meneando la cabeza como una diva. El niño de rizos sonrió levemente con radiante picardía.

_No seas terco, no va a venir hasta más tarde_

_ No lo sabes todo, pequeño cabezota, y te puedo asegurar que tengo razón. Ya lo verás _ afirmó. El otro sólo asintió burlonamente.

_ Si, por supuesto_ su tono sarcástico era ideal para sacar de quicio a la gente. Una cualidad muy propia de su progenitor.

_¿Quieres apostar? Apostemos, si que pierdes, jugaremos a lo que yo quiera mañana._ Luego de pensarlo brevemente, le observó fijamente con una mirada plateada, un precioso gris apagado. Con una voz y expresión muy serias , características desarrolladas desde la cuna, dijo:

_ Si_

_ ¡Near! ¡Ven adentro, hace frío allá afuera! _ esa voz irritante y masculina hizo que formara una mueca de fastidio. Contestó , tratando de ocultar su desagrado:

_Ya voy tío Light, estoy jugando_ Dios Santo, era un insoportable. Siempre con los modales, con el cinismo, con esa careta de niño bien portado que a Near siempre le daba ganas de arrancar y dejar expuesta la cara mugrosa y podrida que había debajo.

Y le importaba un corno que fuera el hermano de su papá, era insufrible.

_Te vas a resfriar, ven adentro, tu padre llegará tarde._ su tío insistió. Realmente, empezaba a detestar a ese individuo. No entendía como su padre le tenía alguna clase de aprecio.

Aún desde la vereda se sentía el aroma a comida. Iban a comer sopa de fideos con verduras, cosa que el niño aborrecía con todo su ser. Aborrecía todo producto que saliese de la siguiente ecuación: Light + verduras= comida desastrosa.

_Esta bien, ya voy_ se resignó, suspirando casi imperceptiblemente, cosa que hizo reír a su acompañante.

_Creo que es momento para irme, Near_ dijo dándose la vuelta y poniéndose la capucha de su buzo negro. El viento ululaba una macabra canción, y el crepúsculo hacía acto de presencia con su cielo oscuro sus nubes rosas y rayos rojizos.

_Espera_ dijo el otro, agarrándole de la manga. Su amigo no se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Estaba cansado de esa situación. Siempre que su tío o padre aparecían en escena, él desaparecía como alma que lleva el diablo. Antes no le daba importancia, sin embargo, ahora que era mayor, quería una razón. Nunca le había gustado dejar cabos sueltos, y cuando se trataba de aquel chico, menos. No sabía nada de él, y la ignorancia de las cosas le molestaba sobremanera. Que le mintieran y ocultasen cosas le enfadaba. Sobretodo cuando eran cosas que podía comprender, a pesar de sus seis años de edad. Le miró intensamente, esperando una explicación y al ver que no la iba a obtener dijo:_ Dime por lo menos tu nombre, que ni siquiera sé eso de ti.

_¿Quieres saber mi nombre? Esta bien _ dijo, aún sin darse la vuelta. Sus rubios cabellos dejaron de revolverse por un segundo, y al albino le dio la sensación de que por un segundo, todo había quedado en un silencio expectante y ansioso por conocer la respuesta a una pregunta que tanto había esperado para ser formulada.

_ Mello. Me llamo Mello_ dijo, y caminó hacia adelante, sin esperar contestación. Iba descalzo, y sus pies se ensuciaban con cada paso que daba.

El niño se levantó , giró la cabeza hacia su puerta de madera, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, como diciéndole que entrase. Adentro estaban prendidas las luces y se dejaba ver una sala de estar acomodada y repleta de muebles dignos de alguien con muy buen gusto.

Al volver a mirar hacia donde estaba Mello, no se sorprendió al notar que ya no estaba allí. Como si nunca hubiese estado a su lado.

Eso era normal. Era algo de rutina. Y no se preocupó, porque sabía que volvería. Mello siempre volvía.

Y volvería con una sonrisa, al descubrir que no se había equivocado. En ese momento, el auto gris de su padre dobló la esquina. L también había regresado.

_No quiero comer más._ dijo Near, rompiendo el silencio incomodísimo que reinaba en el amplio comedor. _Más incómodo que inyectarse ácido muriático en el culo*_, pensó el pequeño.

Su plato se encontraba casi lleno, apenas había probado los fideos.

Unos ojos marrones lo miraron severa y firmemente. Near se obligó a mirar a su tío, a soportar esa mirada tan descarada y que pretendía intimidarlo. No lo iba a conseguir.

El peinado pelo castaño le bordeaba la cara. Su nariz mediana y estrecha, junto con los labios demasiado gruesos para ser de un hombre, le daban un aspecto afable y atractivo. Aunque todo eso se iba al diablo cuando ponía esa "cara de traste" como decía su padre, y daba la imagen de ser un amargado total. Un tipo aburrido vestido con traje de negocios, encerrado en una oficina, con cero signos de simpatía.

El niño no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto sonreír. Ah, sí, había sido hace una semana, cuando en la televisión pasaron la noticia de que a un asesino le habían dado la pena de muerte. "Esa escoria debe morir" había dicho, sentado en el sofá rígidamente con las piernas cruzadas y un periódico en la mano.

Light entrecerró los rasgados ojos y le recriminó en un tono poco amable:

_ Te dije que no comieras antes de cenar. Y hasta donde yo sé, no puedes andar comiendo cualquier porquería. Tienes el estómago muy delicado y eso no favorece a tu alimentación. Además, las galletas con chocolate eran para el fin de semana. Y antes de que preguntes cómo lo se, tú no estás tan relleno como para que en tu camisa se haga ese bulto, Near. _ cruzó los brazos, con actitud de profesor que regaña a un alumno rebelde. Iba a contestarle, a pesar de saber que ambos acabarían en una discusión donde su tío le tiraría encima todo tipo de palabras malsonantes, cuando otra voz, proveniente del otro lado de la mesa los interrumpió:

_Ya, ya Light, no seas duro con el niño. Comerá cuando de verdad tenga hambre. Después de todo, es como yo: come dulces_ su padre salió a defenderle, como siempre, con ese tono tan inexpresivo y perdido. Le observó un minuto.

Era la antítesis total de Light. Pelo moreno, desordenado y con mechas desparejas, sobretodo del lado izquierdo. Palidez cadavérica, de ojos grises como los suyos, con marcadas ojeras que los adornaban. Nariz larga y fina, rostro delgado, labios muy finos. Vestía una remera que le quedaba suelta, al igual que los pantalones e iba descalzo. Parecía un pordiosero. O un científico demente.

Sino fuera por el registro civil, nadie se daría cuenta de que ambos eran familia. Nunca.

_ Ryuzaki, no le des con el gusto. Va a transformarse en un malcriado con muy mal hábitos alimenticios. Tiene que aprender el respeto por sus mayores y por la mesa. Algo de buenos modales no le vendría mal, ¿No crees? Aparte, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te sientes de esa manera? ¿No ves que hace mal a tu espalda?_ Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada que quería decir "otra vez empieza con esas mariconadas" .

El albino pensó que si le ponían anteojos, bigotes y gafas, era una versión más ácida y molesta de Nerd Flanders de los Simpson.

Ryuzaki chasqueó la lengua y le respondió:

_ No creo que sea un malcriado, ni le falten modales. Estoy seguro de haberlo educado y alimentado bastante bien, y tú mismo eres testigo. Saltearse una comida no es nada. No hagas la gran Shakespeare por eso, Yagami_ Light frunció el entrecejo , y el moreno contuvo las ganas de sonreír _ Por otro lado, no creo que mi postura sea un problema. Me ayuda a pensar mejor, tal vez deberías intentarlo_ agregó, sonriendo de esa manera tan particular, haciendo que las tripas de su hermano se retorcieran de rabia.

Papá es un genio, pensó Near. Le encantaba la forma en la que contradecía las ideas de su tío y las daba vuelta a su antojo. Era un ídolo.

_Bueno, haz lo que te plazca, yo solamente te advierto. Cuando se vuelva en tu contra ahí te quiero ver_

_No me volvería en contra suya, tío Light, te equivocas. Si mi padre presenta argumentos válidos y coherentes no tendría por qué desobedecerle. No tengo problemas con ello, aparte de que no es una persona autoritaria_ marcó especialmente esa palabra_ Sino un tipo inteligente y práctico. Ir en su contra sería algo idiota y poco productivo. _ finalizó el menor

_Los dos son imposibles_ dijo Light con aire ofendido y se llevó los platos de la mesa. Los otros volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, esta vez de triunfo.

Cariñosamente, L le revolvió los cabellos a su hijo.

_ Me da la corazonada de que mientras más envejece, peor cocina, y por ende, se pone de morros. Es un círculo vicioso._ le susurró L y Near asintió suavemente. _ Comeremos pastel de fresa, ¿Quieres?_ Nuevamente, respondió con la cabeza.

L salió hacia la cocina, y ágilmente sacó el pastel de la heladera repleta. Dos cucharas desaparecieron de la mesada, ante la confusión de Light, quien estaba lavando los platos.

Ambos empezaron a comer el pastel, y cuando el castaño terminó de lavar todos los platos, la bandeja del pastel estaba vacía. El joven tenía los labios cubiertos de crema y la punta de la nariz también. El menor, en cambio, solamente tenía unas migas en la comisura de la boca.

_ ¡Menudo par de mocosos!_ exclamó enojado_ ¡Comen pastel en vez de la comida! No tienen remedio._ dijo y se sentó suspirando exageradamente. Eran un dolor de cabeza terrible. Lo peor era que su principal juguete era él, en consecuencia, iban a tratar de fastidiarlo por todos los medios.

Los susodichos no le hicieron y acto seguido, el moreno buscó su computadora, y la prendió. Aún tenía deberes con su trabajo, había venido temprano de milagro. Se sentó acuclillado sobre la silla, y se llevó el índice a la boca. A Light le pareció asqueroso, pero decidió no recriminarle más,no tenía sentido, era incorregible.

Mientras tanto, Near había ido a su cuarto, al parecer, buscaba algo. Trajo consigo una caja, y al instante entendió que era uno de sus rompecabezas. Era de los más simples, de no más de 50 piezas pequeñas. Las colocó sobre la mesa y se dispuso a armarlo.

Era tan bajito, que tuvo que ponerse de rodillas sobre su silla, para poder ver y mover las piezas.

Su tío se quedó mirándolo por un rato. Parecía absorto en su mundo. Parecía estar pensando en algo, y de una manera automática armaba el rompecabezas. Luego miró a L.

Parecía estar en otro Universo, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, sin fijarse en lo que sus dedos hacían. Escribe de una forma tan rara, pensó , no usa las manos. Usa los dos índices, como si no tuviera el resto de los dedos.

Después volvió a mirar al niño. Sin duda, se notaba que eran padre e hijo.

De repente, se acordó de algo y le preguntó al peliblanco:

_¿Con quién hablabas hoy?_

_Con un amigo_ respondió con sequedad, sin ganas de dar explicaciones. Dudaba que su tío entendiera, y no quería darle mucha información. La idea le disgustaba. No confiaba en él.

_ Pero yo te vi desde la puerta, y no había nadie contigo_ replicó levantando una ceja. Apoyó la cara sobre su mano, haciendo que su codo se clavara en la mesa.

Near no levantó la vista, y en un tono casi monótono le habló:

_ Claro que sí. Estaba allí, a la par mía. Debes de haberte confundido_

_No, estoy seguro de que hablabas solo_ Light hizo una pausa, tratando de entender la situación. No había visto a nadie junto a su sobrino. ¡Tsk! ¡Por supuesto!_ Ah, ya lo entiendo. Near, ¿A ese amigo sólo lo puedes ver tú, verdad?_ preguntó pedante. Se había olvidado que era un niño. Un pequeñajo irreverente e imaginativo. Bastante apático. Pero a fin de cuentas, un infante. ¿Y qué clase de infante no tiene un amigo imaginario?

Mientras tanto, el albino se estaba molestando. Sabía lo que pensaba Light. Sin embargo, Mello era real, muy real. Un amigo imaginario no puede tocarte, un amigo imaginario no puede empujarte, ni mucho menos darte un puñetazo que deje un moretón. Su brazo le dolía un poco todavía.

Aunque, tenía que reconocer que sus razones eran válidas. ¿Cómo podía probar la existencia de Mello sin que alguien mayor lo hubiera visto? Eso era cierto. Solo él podía verle y escucharle.

_Él es real._ dijo con una seguridad de un abogado de cuarenta años que testificaba que su cliente era inocente. Su tío sonrió con compasión, cosa que le revolvió le estómago. Odiaba verlo sonreír de esa manera tan altiva, tan pedante.

_ Si, no te estoy negando que sea real. Existe aquí._ y con su dedo señaló su frente_ Existe en tu mente. Eso no quiere decir que no sea real. Quiere decir que es real, pero sólo en tu imaginación. La imaginación es un arma poderosa, Near, ¿Me entiendes lo que te digo?_

_ Sí, te entiendo perfectamente, pero déjame decirte que estás equivocado, Yagami_ Entonces, el castaño arqueó las dos cejas, entre sorprendido y disgustado. Su sobrino no le hablaba así a menos que estuviera muy, pero muy enojado. Lo cual, le hacía mucha gracia.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Pues vamos, ¿Tiene nombre si quera?_ Le estaba haciendo burla. L dejó de escribir el informe sobre el avance de su investigación y lo miró por un segundo. Había estado atento a la conversación, y no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando. Su hermano estaba cometiendo una bajeza que le daba vergüenza ajena: ponerse a pelear con un niño, arruinándole la ilusión de tener un amigo imaginario. Eso era cruel.

No obstante, confiaba en que Near sabría defenderse del aguafiestas de Light, por lo que estaba esperando su respuesta. Su hijo parecía tranquilo, a pesar de que un instinto interior le negaba aquello. Siempre se había preocupado por la carencia de expresiones y a veces, de emociones del pequeño. Sabía que esas cualidades también las poseía él, pero Ryuzaki era un adulto, que había experimentado muchas cosas a lo largo de su no tan extensa vida. Near apenas tenía seis años. Y lo que más le angustiaba era que no tenía amigos. Mejor dicho, casi no tenía contacto humano. La únicas personas con las que tenía contacto eran: él, Light, su abuelo y en el pasado, su madre. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza antes de que en su cerebro se formara la imagen borrosa de la madre de Near. Era algo que era inconveniente de recordar.

Volviendo al tema, le preocupaba que tuviera algún tipo de inhabilidad cognitiva. Descartaba el autismo, pero había posibilidades del síndrome de Asperger. Tal vez algún día lo llevaría a un psicólogo, para asegurarse y confirmar sus sospechas.

_ No te burles tío_ dijo alzando un poco la voz, más de lo habitual._ Y sí, si tiene nombre.

_¿A ver?_ preguntó socarronamente. El albino bajó la cabeza, en silencio. Acomodó un par de piezas en la mesa, lentamente, vacilando. Su padre continuó escribiendo.

_ Light, basta, no creo que debas..._ empezó a decir el ojigris, sin separar su visión de la pantalla, cuando la voz infantil lo interrumpió:

_ Mello._ L se quedó estático. Su dedo se encontraba apoyado en la tecla M con firmeza. Comenzó a temblar._¿Qué acababa de decir?__ Su nombre es Mello.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por unos cinco segundos. Light notó que el aire allí se había vuelto pesado, denso. Algo andaba mal. El viento rugía con una intensidad feroz de tal forma que podían escucharlo, a través de las gruesos vidrios de las ventanas cerradas.

Pareció que su sobrino se dio cuenta al igual que él, porque levantó la mirada hacia su padre. Éste temblaba y antes de que pudiesen preguntarle nada, cayó de costado de la silla, haciendo mucho ruido. Se puso de pie de un salto y justo en ese oportuno momento, la ventana de la habitación se abrió con una fuerza descomunal, y como resultado, chocó contra la pared haciendo que se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Los dos hermanos gritaron con horror, por motivos muy diferentes.

_¿Debo creerlo?_ pensaba el moreno, tendido en el suelo, sin atinar a levantarse, _¡Mello! ¡Es IMPOSIBLE! ¡Mello! ¡MELLO!_...

_Dios, de verdad que ODIO A LIGHT YAGAMI. No pude evitar meterlo en la historia, encaja en el papel perfectamente. Pero ¡Jesús! Personalmente, lo considero un villano detestable. No me maten, es sólo la opinión de esta servidora. En el próximo capítulo se incluirá a la madre de Near, y creo que muchos estarán felices._

_*Frase sacada de unos de los sabios maestros youtubers: DrossRotzank. Tenía que hacerle algún homenaje._

_Un beso psicológico, SYTMMHC._


	2. Capítulo 2: Mamá

_Segundo capítulo: Mamá. _

_Prepárense niños, aquí se viene lo bueno. Como ya podrán suponer, aquí se revela el primer misterio. No se preocupen, L está bien. No voy a matarlo, lo prometo. A él no :D . Bueno, espero que les guste. _

Los trozos del vidrio yacían al fondo del tacho de basura. Near podía escuchar como caían dentro, aplastándose los unos contra los otros.

Iba a costarles bastante dinero la reparación de la ventana, esas cosas no eran gratis. El niño, sentado en el suelo, miraba a su padre con extrañeza. L se hallaba sentado del otro lado del salón, en una silla, con una mano sostenía el pañuelo manchado de sangre contra su cara, y con la otra agarraba la taza de café. Su mirada gris se encontraba en un punto muerto, parecía estar en otro mundo. Tomó uno de sus dados y comenzó a apilarlos, de manera casi mecánica.

Sus dedos temblaban constantemente, y de su boca no salía ni una palabra. Pese a ello, no parecía consternado, en realidad, parecía vacío. Como si una escoba hubiese pasado por su rostro y borrado toda expresión. No mostraba alteración alguna, ni hablaba, por lo que su hijo dedujo que padecía un shock terrible. La torre ya tenía unos diez centímetros, por lo que decidió seguir armando otra. La torre se volvería parte de una gran fortaleza.

Comprendía que la razón de su reacción fue la mención de Mello. Pero, ¿Cómo podía afectarle, si nunca le había visto? Eso era desconcertante. Su tez había adquirido un tono amarillento, como si estuviese enfermo. Mientras más apilaba los dados, más se tambalean, anunciando su derrumbe final.

No lo había visto en ese estado desde hace tanto tiempo… No desde hacía cuatro años…

La estructura se derrumbó, cayendo uno por uno los diminutos bloques que la formaban.

¿Qué sabía sobre Mello? ¿Y por qué le afectaba tanto? Él no recordaba haber contado a nadie sobre el rubio. Tampoco le había hablado a Mello, salvo cuando estaba solo. La mayoría de las veces, se resignaba a escuchar sus eternos parloteos mientras apilaba dados o armaba castillos con las barajas favoritas de Light. No tenía sentido.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí entraba Yagami, con un aura oscura indescriptible, el termómetro del mal humor marcaba bajo cero. Se sentó exhalando profundamente, apretándose las sienes en un intento fallido por aliviar la jaqueca que tenía.

Su pierna estaba vendada con cuidado, se había lastimado un poco. Con voz ronca, se dirigió a su sobrino y le habló en un tono irónicamente cordial:

_ ¿Tienes una idea de lo que nos va a costar reparar la ventana, Near?_ Siempre hacía lo mismo. Vamos, echémosle la culpa al paleto que te caiga mal, que es totalmente lógico para algo que fue un accidente.

_ Nunca se me dijo que yo debía cerrarla._ contestó, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un mazo de cartas, supuestamente de Tarot, con tétricos dibujos que chocaban directamente con la imagen angelical e infantil de la que hacía gala.

_ Deberías haberlo supuesto, te tengo dicho que las ventanas en esta casa se quedan cerradas. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que te fijes si están bien trabadas? Mira lo que ha pasado. Por muy tu padre y yo no estamos en el hospital ahora. _ replicó juntando las manos, encajando con furia los dedos entre sí.

_ No. Si hoy no lo he hecho, ha sido por dos motivos: Primero, mi padre acababa de llegar y debía saludarle. Segundo, serviste la comida inmediatamente después de que entrásemos. _

_ ¿Y después de comer?_

_¿No lo podrías haber hecho vos o mi padre? ¿No podrían haberse dado cuenta ustedes, que son adultos?_ Le encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas. Era un burlista, igual que su padre.

_No respondas a mis preguntas con otras preguntas. No soy fan del método socrático, impertinente_ Ese mocoso debía aprender modales urgentemente, ¡No podía contestar de esa manera a un mayor! Miró a su hermano, buscando apoyo o intervención. Nada.

Algo le pasaba, aunque no podía captara qué. Hace unos minutos estaba normal, y ahora parecía haber recibido una golpiza luego de caer cuesta debajo de una montaña llena de cactus. Parecía abatido, golpeado. Más tarde se encargaría de llegar al meollo de la cuestión, pero primero tenía que corregir al muchachito con aire de "Soy superior a ti y lo sabes".

Near se preparaba para una pelea con su tío, al tiempo que su padre seguía viajando por el tiempo y el espacio de una dimensión desconocida (pensando en Dios sabe qué cosas) cuando tocaron el timbre.

_Voy yo._ dijo Light, y ninguno de los dos se opuso. Near volvió a mirar a su padre. Sí, definitivamente, tendría que preguntarle a Mello. Esta reacción no podía salir de la nada. Estaba un cien por ciento seguro de que existía una conexión. Y un siete por ciento de ese cien, le decía que había pasado algo muy grave. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por la entrada de su tío y de una mujer.

La mujer no tendría mucho más de veinticinco años. Su cabello corto y negro, estatura promedio. Sus ojos azulados giraban mirando todo a su alrededor, con curiosidad. Estaba bastante maquillada, vestida con ropas caras. Parecía una de esas mujeres de la farándula que se negaban a dejar que les tomara fotografías. Se le hacía muy familiar su rostro redondo.

Finalmente, su mirada se dirigió en su dirección, y puso expresión de sorpresa al verlo. Era natural, no todos los días veías a un niño albino de pijama blanco, armando una torre de dados de varios centímetros de altura. Luego sus facciones cambiaron, a unas que demostraban ese sentimiento que tanta aversión le provocaba, tanto en hombres como en mujeres: ternura.

_ Oh , Light, ¡No me dijiste que tenías un sobrino tan tierno!_ Ay, no. Se acercó al niño queriendo pellizcarle una mejilla, a lo cual respondió echándose para atrás, alejándose de las garras de la mujer.

Tierno las pelotas, pensó Light. Menudo pendejo de mierda, arisco al extremo. Le hizo gracia la cara de desconcierto de su "novia".

_ Deja a Near, no le gusta que le toquen. A mí me corre si me acerco a unos cuantos pasos._ Y con mucha razón, pensó el susodicho. Ya había reconocido a la joven. Era una reportera del noticiero, daba las noticas en el bloque de las ocho, y conducía programas de debate que usualmente acababan a los gritos.

_ Es el niño más lindo que he visto ¡Y vaya si he visto niños! ¡Son todos una bola de mugrosos chillones! Excepto esta ternurita_ dijo ella. Yagami sonrió forzadamente, a veces, era fastidiosa. _ ¡Oh! Disculpen por no presentarme. Yo soy…

_Kiyomi Takada, lo sabemos_ dijo L, terminando por lo sano la presentación. Habló con un tono tan seco y cortante, que parecía haber cortado el aire con unas tijeras._ Light siempre pone el noticiero._ agregó, suavizándose una pizca. Esa chica no tiene la culpa de tus aflicciones, Ryuzaki, se dijo mentalmente.

_ Ah, es un placer entonces. Es bonito cuando te reconocen por tu éxito_ respondió alagada, y le dio un beso en la cara a su pareja, para luego rodearle el brazo estrujándolo entre los propios tan fuerte, que parecía que quería amputarle. A los dos se les hizo muy graciosa la cara de circunstancias del castaño. Se aclaró la garganta, para anunciar seriamente:

_Quería que la conociesen, ella es mi prometida. La iba a invitar para mañana, pero al parecer no se contuvo y vino antes._ Near no hizo comentario al respecto. El moreno sólo atinó a decir un casi imperceptible "Felicidades".

Y la incomodidad hizo acto de presencia, junto con su cónyuge el silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los dados colocándose unos sobre otros. L se llevó un dedo a la boca, ignorando a todo y a todos los presentes.

_¿Quieres tomar un café?_ rompió el hielo, dirigiéndose a la cocina acompañado de Takada.

Minutos después, los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa, escuchando el monólogo de la pelinegra sobre que cómo se habían conocido, cómo se habían "enamorado" (su tío tenía cara de todo menos eso), cuando y donde se iban a casar (Con un juez el próximo otoño). Su relato se extendió aproximadamente dos horas. Aparte, en determinado momento se dio cuenta de el vendaje en la pierna de su novio e hizo un novelón por el corte que se había provocado.

L asentía ausente, más concentrado en ponerle veinte cubitos de azúcar al café y devorar magdalenas de chocolate que en escucharla. Near jugaba, simulando que dos robots estaban en medio de un callado combate interestelar. Lo único que le interesaba era si los dos se iban a ir a otra casa, o iban a instalarse allí.

_ … Y me parece que vas a tener que comprar una cama más grande ¿ No es así, cielo?..._ La puta madre.

Una persona más a la que ver todos los días y encima fingir tenerle afecto. Para el albino no existía nada peor que las relaciones humanas cínicas.

Y así, bien entrada la noche, le llegó el momento de irse. El galante caballero pidió un taxi para Kiyomi, y mientras esperaban a que llegara, se retornó la conversación. Aunque ninguno sabía que el siguiente comentario traería tanto malestar a la complicada familia:

_ ¡Y por fin nos casaremos! ¡Ja! ¿Parece que vencí a Amane, verdad? ¿Por cierto, sabes qué fue de esa rubia hueca?_ Near se detuvo, como si le hubieran disparado un rayo congelador. Ryuzaki apoyó la cuchara en la mesa, con un tintineo. Ambos observaron fijamente a Takada. Parecían hienas a punto de atacar a un cervatillo que se pasea delante de ellas.

En cuanto a Light, se puso pálido. Oh, ¡Maldita estúpida! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante estupidez!? ¿¡Cómo podía mencionar a Misa delante de su hermano!?

El sonido de la bocina de un taxi salvador sobresaltó ligeramente a la pareja, que salieron casi sin despedirse. L y Near quedaron solos. Este último bajó el rostro, ocultándolo entre sus rizos níveos. No habían hablado del tema desde hacia tanto tiempo… Mejor dicho, _jamás _habían dicho absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con ella…

Tenía todavía sus dudas. Ya había pasado algún tiempo (cuatro años), era tiempo de que se pusieran a hablar seriamente. Nunca habían sido gente con mucho tacto, incluso entre sí, cuando había que decir las cosas las decían directamente para evitar malentendidos. Sin embargo, cada vez que surgía la posibilidad de sacar el tema, L lo evadía como si las palabras llevaran lepra.

El menor estaba decidido, era tiempo de cortar con los rodeos y afrontar el tema. Si él quien era mayor no lo abordaba, le correspondía como su hijo intentarlo.

_Padre…_ dijo suavemente, para atraer su atención. No obstante, ya se lo había visto venir, por lo que rápidamente contestó:

_ No. Lo hablaremos mañana. No estoy de humor, Near_

_Pero, creo que ya es momento de que…_ insistió. ¿Cuatro años no eran suficientes? Ya no era un bebé. Es más, la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba como una persona adulta y madura. No podían seguir evadiendo el asunto.

_Near._ dijo, con un ligero ápice de enojo que nadie más que el niño hubiese podido percibir__Lo hablamos después. He dicho que no quiero conversar. Vete a dormir y no cuestiones más._ _Finalizó, poniendo un punto a la charla.

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto. No volverían a conversar hasta la otra mañana.

Afuera, la extrañada Takada preguntó:

_ ¿Dije algo malo, amor?_ Su "amor" le miró con algo muy parecido al odio.

_ Escucha Kiyomi_ A pesar de ser su nombre*, nunca lo usaba cuando estaban juntos. Y si lo usaba era para decir algo de mucha seriedad, o cuando estaba enojado._ No vuelvas a mencionar a Amane en esta casa, o por lo menos, no en cuando estén Ryuzaki o Near._

_ ¡Pero si tú y ella terminaron hace años!_ reclamó, furiosa. Lo que le había costado estar con su amado Light, esa perra había sido un verdadero dolor de ovarios.

_ Sí, ya lo sé_ el taxista volvió a tocar bocina. Estaba apurado, y el par de tortolitos le estaba complicando los horarios. Light sonrió, como para pedir disculpas.

_ ¿Y entonces por qué?_ Dios Santo, ¿Así iba a ser su matrimonio? Se tomó unos segundos para formular las palabras correctas. Al final, decidió que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, así se callaba la boca.

_ Misa era la esposa de mi hermano, Takada.

_ ¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio? ¡No se podían ni ver esos dos! _

_Sí, también pensaba eso. No grites, por favor._

_¿Y qué pasó? ¡No me digas que es la madre de ese niño!_ ¿Puedes dejar de decir lo obvio, idiota?, tenía ganas de contestarle, pero se contuvo.

_ Sí, ella es su madre. Y el motivo por el que no debes nombrarla es porque ella se fue._

_¿Se divorciaron?_

_No. Misa murió hace cuatro años en un accidente. Nunca supe cómo. Ryuzaki se negó a dar explicaciones de lo sucedido. Lo único que sé es que él y su hijo llamaron a la estación de policía para decir que estaba muerta._ Eso era la pura verdad. No había sentido la necesidad de mentirle, como tantas otras veces. Mejor que comprendiera de una vez.

_Ah, bueno_ se sonrojó, sintiéndose tonta por no haber tenido cuidado al abrir la boca. Aunque, en un oscuro rincón de su alma, se alegró de que ya no estuviera para arrebatarle su prometido._ Nos vemos mañana._ Se despidieron con un casto y frío beso. Tan frío como el clima que los acompañaba esa oscura noche.

El peluche no proporcionaba el suficiente calor, ni en ese instante ni en el futuro. Near acarició la muñeca afelpada por enésima vez. Apretó fuerte contra su pecho, como si pudiera traspasar la piel y alojarse dentro de sí. Casi no dormía, pero se sentía inusualmente cansado. Y eso que no había hecho casi nada en todo el día.

Él mismo, hacía cosa de un año, la había fabricado. Su tío, en intento de que se entretuviera mientras él lo dejaba solo al ir al supermercado, le compró un horrendo muñeco de trapo. Era gris, no tenía pelo, sólo dos gigantes ojos marrones.

La verdad era que era aterrador. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos de esa abominación, su recuerdo le llenó la mente. Eran del mismo color.

Con lana que había en un cajón, le hizo el pelo, rubio. El vestido, con unas telas viejas, negro. Y como toque final, con sus habilidosas manos, le pintó los gruesos y carnosos labios rojos como la sangre.

Su madre. Misa Amane, la mujer que su padre se había empeñado en olvidar.

Ése era su legado. L había borrado todo sobre ella, como si jamás hubiera existido. Con su prodigiosa memoria, Near conservaba intacta la figura de su mamá.

Era preciosa. Tal vez no tuviera muchas luces, pero era una mujer preciosa. Y el recuerdo más valioso que tenía de ella, era su voz. Era como la de un ruiseñor. Él se quedaba embelesado escuchándola cantar. L solía tocar el piano.

Luego de su muerte nunca volvió a tocar una tecla. El piano estaba en el salón, cubriéndose de polvo. Sintió que sus párpados se volvían pesados, y lentamente se cerraban.

_Carpintero tu pasión,_

_Amas picar_

_Como el día de ayer_

_La madera arruinarás**_

Esa canción de cuna quedaría grabada con fuego en su memoria. No la olvidaría. Allí, en el medio del salón, su madre bailaba con el vestido negro que se sacudía elegantemente. La canción era corta y lenta.

_Todo el bosque sobre ti_

_Echó una maldición a tu pasión_

Su padre sonreía, y por primera vez una expresión diferente a la de burla aparecía en su cara.

_Su hogar contaminó _

_Con sólo tocarlo y vivir_

_Su alimento no ingerir_

Incluso Mello estaba con ellos, en una esquina de la habitación. Pero no estaba feliz.

_Todos sus amigos sin vida_

_La culpa sentir_

_Pobrecito pajarito_

Mello estaba llorando. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

_Gotas de veneno logran rodar y brillar…_

Lágrimas caían, y miraba de una manera extraña a sus padres. En esos años no lo había comprendido del todo. Pero ahora sí podía. Mello los miraba con un profundo _odio._

_¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó esa familia? Jajaja, estoy segura que a una por lo menos sí. _

_Odio profundamente a Takada, en serio. Con mi Mello no se jode. No se preocupen por su aparición, no le va a ir nada bien, se los prometo. _

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que aportar, así que nos leemos pronto. Besos psicológicos, SYTMMHC_

_*No sé si ese es su apellido o nombre. Creería que es su apellido, pero bueno, perdonen si me equivoco. Sí, seis tomos de manga y nunca distinguí si era su nombre o apellido. _

_**Esta canción fue sacada de una traducción de la misma. Pertenece al manga Deadman Wonderland. Para quienes la conocen, imagínense a Misa cantándola con la voz de Shiro. Esa imagen se me hizo muy adorable._


	3. Capítulo 3: Yo soy

_Agradezco de corazón sus reviews niños, me han encantado. Espero que les guste este capítulo, a pesar de ser más corto de lo usual. c: _

_ No, nunca me han visto. Ni tu padre ni Light. Por cierto, ¿De verdad ese ápatico insoportable va a casarse? ¿Qué carajos tiene en la cabeza esa mujer? Ya la imagino, a tu "tía"_ respondió Mello, riéndose de la desgracia de Near. Sus ojos, de un color que celeste con pequeños bordes azules oscuros, brillaban divertidos. Near dejó de lavarse los dientes y lo miró fijamente.

_No sé qué le ves de divertido_ dijo en un susurro, limpiándose con la manga blanca los restos de espuma que tenía en la boca. Para cualquier persona normal que pasara por allí, le resultaría muy extraño ver que un niño hablaba solo frente a un espejo. Se enroscó un mechón en el dedo índice, y continuó con la mirada fija en el reflejo, quien no imitó el gesto. Un reflejo que no era el suyo.

Mello estaba parado ahí, con la boca llena del chocolate que acaba de desaparecer entre sus dientes. No le había costado mucho saber que era otra persona la que aparecía en el espejo cada vez que él se paraba en frente. Cualquier otro se habría confundido, pero Near lo había captado rápidamente. Puso su mano delicada y frágil contra el cristal. Esta ocasión, el rubio hizo lo mismo.

Su mano, en comparación con la del otro, era diminuta. Su amigo tenía los dedos largos y delgados, con su palma cuadrada en la que se marcaban perfectamente las famosas líneas de la mano. Siempre le había resultado llamativo, que una de ellas se cortara justo al principio. Buscaría más información sobre esas líneas, tal vez signifiquen algo, aunque lo dudaba mucho. ¿El futuro escrito en las líneas de la mano? Por favor, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Su padre cantando "I'm sexy and I know it" sobre la mesa? ¿Light siendo una persona amorosa y humilde? Con mucha lógica, entendió que era más probable que lo primero sucediera antes que lo segundo.

Cuando era más joven, le había resultado desconcertante el ver que su apariencia no era la misma del otro lado del vidrio. Se dio cuenta cuando vio que no llevaba las mismas ropas. No usaba pijamas negros, ni tenía el cabello rubio. Desde que había podido memorizar, era albino. Su padre ponía énfasis en su cuidado, no quería que sufriera cáncer de piel. Tampoco tenía los ojos azules, eran grises. Ni mucho menos era tan alto. A pesar de los intentos de imitar sus gestos, no lo conseguía del todo.

Al ver una foto que había en la repisa, lo confirmó, ése era otro niño. Esa noche, en la que se encontraba supuestamente dormido decidió plantarle cara. Su padre dormía profundamente en la habitación contigua. En esa época, su madre aún vivía, así que le acompañaba, rodeada por su marido en un abrazo, con su cuello apoyado en la clavícula de él. Incluso podía oír sus respiraciones. La de L, pausada y con un ritmo regular. La de Misa, un poco más acelerada y cortada. A mamá se le tapaba la nariz, a veces roncaba. Ryuzaki solía decir que era como dormir abrazado a un cerdito. Un cerdito anoréxico y muy bello, se corregía sonriente, ante la mirada asesina de Misa.

Se levantó con cautela, en medio de la oscuridad, sin animarse a prender la luz. El chico seguía ahí. Se acercó con lentitud extrema. Afuera, en la ciudad lloviznaba, un silencio total y tranquilizador terminaba de formar el ambiente. Desde que su madre murió, todos los silencios le parecían incómodos, esperaba a que alguien rompiera con esa desagradable incomodidad.

Se acercó al espejo, quedándose a un paso, y puso su mano sobre la fría superficie. Él hizo lo mismo. Luego de un largo rato sin pronunciar palabra, finalmente dijo:

_ Vos no sos yo._ Por primera vez, lo vio sonreír. Era la sonrisa más deforme y maliciosa que hubiese visto jamás. Sus labios se torcieron en una curva en el lado izquierdo de su cara, dándole una apariencia de psicópata. No le daba miedo. Era sólo una ilusión, pensó en aquel entonces. Segundos después, desecharía esa afirmación para siempre.

_ Bien hecho, Sherlock._ dijo con esa voz ronca, parecía que no hubiese hablado en siglos.

_Un gusto en conocerte_ respondió con calma. Si le iba a hacer daño, de nada servía gritar como marrano. Si intentaba hacerle algo, sus padres se darían cuenta y vendrían a salvarle. No tenía que estar asustado.

_No puedo decir lo mismo, tonto_ Oh, ¡Qué buen comienzo! Sonrió, de esa manera tan particular y escalofriante, muy similar a la de su padre. Su madre solía decir que sus sonrisas eran tan terroríficas, que los monstruos se escondían para no tener que verlas. Al parecer, había llegado alguien capaz de superarlos a ambos.

Esa noche, no volvió a dormir. Se acostó en el piso y se puso a armar la torre de dados. Mello lo observó, impaciente. En una indeterminada hora, exclamó:

_¡Termina con eso, Joder!_ y la torre de dados se desplomó . El niño automáticamente miró a la puerta, esperando a que su padre entrara, preocupado. Nadie vino.

Al voltearse, se encontró con que el rubio no estaba en el lugar donde debía. Estaba a su lado, atisbándolo con una expresión de furia que le hizo gracia.

_ ¿Qué eres?_ esa pregunta era esencial. No quién, sino qué.

_ Soy tu jodida sombra_ respondió con seriedad. Y, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, una pizca de rencor. Rencor puro y absoluto. Años más tarde, juraría que también había envidia.

_ ¡Near! ¡Sal del baño, maldita sea! ¡Apúrate que quiero entrar yo!_

_ ¿¡Para qué quieres el baño!? ¡Seguro para peinarte, Maricón!_ gritó Mello. Por suerte, Light no pudo escucharle. Nadie más que él podía.

El grito de su tío lo sacó de su somnolencia y lo trajo al mundo real. Hacía como media hora que había estado encerrado, y el dióxido de carbono se había acumulado dentro del cuarto, logrando que el aire fuera tan pesado como una roca.

Al salir, suspiró mientras su tío lo empujaba, murmurando enfurruñado con él. Dio un portazo e hizo lo que el otro había predicho: Peinarse como modelo antes de pasarela.

_Un putazo, eso es lo que es._ Mello, parado a un costado, mordía una nueva tableta de chocolate, sacada de Dios sabe dónde. Volvió a sonreír. La soledad nunca había sido un problema para el pequeño. Lo tenía a él, su "sombra".

Se alejaron hacia la planta baja. Bajaron con sumo cuidado las escaleras. De la cocina se sentía el olor a comida, el desayuno estaba listo. Su padre ya se había ido a trabajar, su ausencia era evidente en la casa.

_ ¿Qué eres?_ preguntó, sentándose en un extremo de la mesa rectangular. Tomó la taza que tenía leche y la olisqueó. Tenía la costumbre de hacer eso con las comidas, una característica adquirida por la fuerza. Y era algo que prefería no rememorar el incidente que lo llevó a tomar esa costumbre. Muchas gracias, Mello, pensó.

_ Ya te dije_ respondió sentándose en el otro extremo. La tableta de chocolate iba por la mitad._ Soy tu jodida sombra. Esto significa que si tú existes, yo existo. Si tú vives yo vivo. Si mueres, moriré yo también. _ Hizo una pausa. Near trató de asimilar las palabras del rubio.

Light entró, haciendo barullo, a la cocina. Las pupilas de Mello se achicaron peligrosamente. El albino también había aprendido por las malas que cuando eso pasaba, algo iba a pasar. Algo no muy bueno para la salud de nadie.

Sin embargo todo estuvo calmado, por lo menos hasta que volvió a abrir la boca. Su tono fue alto y completamente amenazador:

_ Por ende, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. No lo consideres un favor, más bien,

una advertencia. Mataré a cualquiera que trate de dañarte, oveja_.

Las cosas se ponen lentamente mejor c: . Si son sagaces, se van a dar cuenta de que

metí dos pequeños spoilers en una que otra frase c:

Pronto L tendrá más protagonismo, es más, será alguien crucial para la historia. Nos leemos luego, SYTMMHC


	4. Capítulo 4: En el auto

_De todas las ventajas de estar de vacaciones, una de las mejores es la de poder actualizar más seguido. Nuevo capítulo jóvenes. Enjoy It. _

"Un hombre, enloquecido de ira, mató a su mujer, a su hijo y a su hermano, que se encontraba en aquel lugar en el momento del incidente. Los testigos dijeron que los gritos de las personas eran atroces. Primero mató a su hermano, luego a su mujer, acusándolos de haber cometido adulterio. Y por último, tomó el cuchillo de cocina y mató con diez puñaladas a su hijo, creyendo que era producto de ese supuesto amor infiel. El hombre luego se suicidó, con la misma arma que había matado a su familia…"

Ya era suficiente. L dejó el papel sobre la mesa, con un ligero pero imperceptible temblor en sus manos. Decidió que lo mejor era pasar con otro caso. Estaba demasiado conmocionado como para atender ese caso. Un momento, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Por supuesto que iba a atender ese maldito caso, por Dios.

Tanteó en la mesa, en busca de un dulce que calmara su ansiedad. Una barra de chocolate se quedó atrapada entre sus esqueléticos y largos dedos. La llevó a su boca y la devoró con prisa. Se sintió un poco reconfortado por la combinación del dulce azúcar y el amargo sabor del cacao, que se derretía lentamente en su boca.

_Te noto algo extraño, Ryuzaki, ¿Pasó algo?_ una voz a su espalda hizo que recobrara su actitud usual: cara de zombie inexpresiva.

_Nada, Mr. Aizawa, no se preocupe usted._ Su mirada gris se dirigió de vuelta al papel. Su compañero, un japonés de carácter bastante amargado, murmuró por lo bajo una respuesta que L supuso inadecuada. _ Vuelva al trabajo, yo estoy bien.

_¿Seguro, Ryuzaki? Estás más perdido que de costumbre. _ Irritado, volvió a levantar la vista hacia arriba, hacia esa voz juvenil que lograba ponerlo de morros.

El idiota de Matsuda. Es novato que muchas veces no hacía más que estorbar. Ni un buen café sabía preparar._ Ah, Ya entiendo. ¡El gran detective está enamorado!_ L tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, su nivel de Pelotudez era más de nueve mil. Ojalá estuviera enamorado. Entonces se acordó de que una vez lo estuvo. Gracias, Matsuda, pensó molesto.

_No. Simplemente me desconcentré un minuto del trabajo. _ Se quitó un mechón negro que le tapaba la visión del ojo izquierdo, y continuó centrándose en el caso. Luego de unos segundos, y ante la mirada atenta del resto de su equipo, dijo con una frialdad fingida:

_ Este hombre asesinó a su familia en un acto de impulsividad, por lo que después de ver muerto hijo, comprendió que él era inocente, y fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Acto seguido acabó con su vida, en un arranque de depresión. Fin de la historia. Muestren el reporte a los superiores y listo. Si no hay otro asunto que resolver, tengo que marcharme._

_No, por hoy creo que eso es todo_ dijo Aizawa, rascándose la barba y mirando con una mezcla de desagrado y respeto hacia L. El susodicho no le devolvió la mirada. Sabía que no era del completo agrado de su compañero, sin embargo, no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Es más, no le caía mal.

_ Los credos no sirven, Aizawa. Necesito hechos verídicos. _ contestó el moreno, poniéndose la campera encima de su remera holgada, que según sus pares, era inapropiada para ir a las oficinas. No habían logrado convencerlo, era una persona muy testaruda. Desde el primer día se dieron cuenta. No había sido nada sutil al decir las cosas, ni al presentarse.

"Buenos días. Soy el detective L. vengo a colaborar con ustedes, pero no pienso seguir ninguna de sus órdenes. Fui y soy, una persona completamente independiente del juicio ajeno. "

_Sí, no te preocupes, no queda nada para hoy._ Le confirmó el sonriente joven. Matsuda podía ser un tarado, pero lo compensaba en algo con su entusiasmo infantil por trabajar y su carácter amable e inocente. Tal vez demasiado para ser parte del cuerpo policial. _ Una duda antes de que te vayas. ¿Es Naomi la que te gusta?_ Y ya había caído al pozo de la estupidez. Parece que el otro se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaba teniendo la charla, por lo que ignoró a ambos y se puso a acomodar unos papeles en su enorme escritorio de madera.

Se levantó de su posición característica, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la sala. Sus zapatos resonaban en el piso, iba a con la espalda encorvada. No se despidió de nadie, no hacía falta.

Al tomar el pomo de bronce, sin darse la vuelta contestó:

_No. Naomi Misora no me atrae. Ninguna mujer, nunca más podrá atraerme. Ya tuve la oportunidad de estar con una, y creo que es suficiente._ Se retiró sin decir una palabra y tiró con fuerza del pomo, en consecuencia, la puerta dio un golpe seco contra la pared al cerrarse con su correspondiente ráfaga de aire.

Aizawa miró a Matsuda, furioso. Definitivamente, el muchacho era un estúpido total. Desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

_ ¿Qué le ocurrirá, problemas con Light?_ pensó en voz alta el joven. Su compañero, de una manera muy arisca le contestó:

_Si no fuera porque eres nuevo, te habría metido un puñetazo, Touta_ Matsuda se quedó anonadado, generalmente le gritaba, no obstante esta vez estaba muy tenso, más de lo común._ No le hables de esas cosas a Ryuzaki. Te lo hago simple: perdió a su mujer hace unos años. _

_Ah, que bobo soy._ se sonrojó, dándose cuenta del error cometido_ ¿De qué murió?...

La carretera estaba despejada. Afortunadamente, no había mucha gente a esa hora. Estaban a un par de cuadras de la casa. Había sido un día agotador para los dos, había muchos incidentes últimamente. La radio se había descompuesto, por lo que L se prometió que compraría un nuevo equipo la tarde siguiente. Frenó con cuidado cuando vio el semáforo rojo. Sus manos aferradas al volante estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de sudor pegajoso, a pesar de ser primavera. Y por cierto, la primavera en Londres no es precisamente cálida. Lo atribuyó a su estado emocional alterado.

Light estaba a un lado suyo, callado. Lo miró de reojo, tratando de averiguar en qué estaba pensando. Sí, debía ser en el incidente del día anterior. Se imaginaba que se cuestionaba sus motivos para haber tenido ese ataque de pánico. Sin embargo, no pensaba decírselo. Ni a él, ni mucho menos a Near.

Una punzada dolorosa hizo un hueco en su cerebro, de sólo considerar la variante remota en la que su hijo descubría la verdad. No, debía descartar esa idea, no quería siquiera tenerla en consideración. Su hijo no tenía por qué enterarse. Tampoco tenía cómo ni por quién. Su hermano menor no sabía nada del asunto. Se había encargado de mantenerlo bajo siete llaves y veinte compuertas. Nadie debía saber nada, así la cosas no se desequilibrarían. Todo iría bien. Todo estaría bien. El semáforo dio luz verde, y arrancó con brusquedad innecesaria. Siendo honestos, no le gustaba conducir, se veía obligado a sentarse de una manera que le resultaba tremendamente incómoda.

_L_ Light le habló, con suavidad. Ya se lo veía venir. Cuando el castaño hablaba con ese tono calmado y afable, era debido a que algo de su interés quería conseguir. No le iba a dar con el gusto a ese niño mimado._ Dime, ¿De verdad fue tan terrible?_

_ Si te refieres a la muerte de Amane, sí. Y no, no te pienso decir cómo murió. Eso lo dejo reservado para mí y para mi hijo. No es de tu incumbencia, Light _ Ni ebrio pensaba decirle sobre ese tema. Nada que estuviera relacionado con ella. _ No quiero hablar de eso con nadie, espero que sepas comprender.

_Ya lo sabía. No me refería a eso, L. _ respondió, observándolo con esos ojos castaños, que eran imanes para sus compañeras de oficio, e incluso, para un par de compañeros también. No podía mirarle directamente. Chocaría si lo hiciera. Se tomó unos segundos y volvió a hablar: _ Mi pregunta era, por lo de tu hermano.

Mierda. ¿De todas las horas, de los 365 días del año, justo tenía que invocar a esa figura en ése momento? Gracias por tanto, querido Yagami, acabas proporcionarme una patada en los huevos de proporciones bíblicas, pensó con rencor el moreno. Primero Mello, después Misa, y ahora su hermano.

_Mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?_ La cereza sobre el pastel. El colmo. Ya está, su día estaba hecho. Apretó los dedos sobre el volante, haciendo que se pusieran blancos por la presión.

_Porque, bueno yo… Tenía curiosidad_ dijo el joven. Y es que era raro que no hubieran hablado antes de él.

Light y L se habían vuelto "hermanos" desde los nueve años de edad. Desde que el huérfano Yagami había sido adoptado por un hombre anciano de rostro muy amable. Su nombre era Watari.

Watari era el padre legal de Ryuzaki, y más tarde también el de Light. Esta historia no era en realidad lo que interesaba. Resulta que, L había perdido a su familia igual que él. Al parecer, sus progenitores le habían abandonado por causas que jamás dieron a conocer. Pero a diferencia de él, no lo habían dejado solo. Tenía un hermano menor. Beyond.

Lo descubrió cuando encontró una vieja fotografía en el fondo de un cajón cubierto de polvo. En ella había dos niños, de pelo negro, con facciones muy similares. Lo único que los distinguía era que uno tenía los ojos grises, y el otro, rojos. Estaban sonriendo, y un hermoso día de verano enmarcaba la tierna escena fraternal.

Beyond había muerto dos años antes de que él llegara a la casa, y por lo que había podido escuchar, L lo había visto morir.

No se había atrevido a preguntarle, su relación no era de tanta confianza como para poder contarse semejantes cosas. No obstante, ahora que había saltado el asunto de Misa, recordó que no había sido la única persona que L había visto morir. La sangre de Beyond también había empapado su cara alargada y ojerosa. Una curiosidad lo asaltó.

_ Sí, fue muy horrible. Y antes de que sigas preguntando, no quiero contarte sobre eso tampoco_ dijo escuetamente. Esa pose de misterio y de nunca revelar nada hizo que la vena de su frente palpitara.

_ Vamos, no puedes escabullirte de ello para siempre. _le reprochó Light, con el mismo tono con el que retaba a Near cuando le sacaba de sus casillas.

_No es que me escabulla, simplemente no quiero recordarlo. Por favor, entiende eso y ocúpate de tus asuntos.

_ No, a mí sí me concierne esto. Quiero saberlo. Durante todos estos años no has dicho una palabra, a nadie. Te conozco desde hace bastante ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

_ Sí, sí lo hago_ Mentira._ Sin embargo, es un aporte que no me parece vital que tengas que saber sobre mí._ Un auto le tocó la bocina desde atrás. Lo estaba distrayendo, y eso podía tener resultados fatales.

_Bueno, creo que sí es importante.

_Light, por última vez, no me sigas distrayen…

_ ¡No puedes huir para siempre! ¡Tarde o temprano esa verdad saldrá a la luz, es mejor que me lo digas!_ ¿Se puede saber por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Tanto quería saber ese dato? ¿O se sentía ofendido por su negación? Dios, era peor que hablar con una puberta con menstruación. Estaban a apenas una cuadra de la casa, sería muy desafortunado tener un accidente por andar discutiendo. Ya hubo una vez en que por pelear, casi lastiman a Near.

No pudo evitar mirarlo al rostro enrojecido de rabia, dejando de observar la carretera por un segundo. Intercambiaron miradas, como si de una película de luchas se tratase, los dos boxeadores a punto de darse de ostias.

Entonces, el castaño reaccionó ante el hecho de que ninguno de los dos estaba atento a la calle. Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y gritó:

_ ¡Ryuzaki, cuidado!_

Un niño estaba agachado a mitad de la carretera recogiendo el zapato que se le había caído. Sus cabellos rojizos le tapaban la visión, por ende, no había visto venir al carro.

El moreno dio un giro muy brusco, y logró evadir al chico, quien comenzó llorar, asustado. Frenó como si su vida dependiera de ello, y respiró con dificultad. Las ruedas había chirriado, y el olor de los frenos quemados le llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Por unos escasos metros no lo mataban. El otro también lo hizo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

L tenía el estómago revuelto. El chocolate, las fresas y las galletas con forma de osito bailaban en su interior, amenazando con salir en una explosión multicolor. Por otro lado, unas lágrimas nacieron, y lucharon por salir y rodar por la cara del pobre conductor.

_Light_ lo llamó, con la respiración agitada como la de un corredor de en una carrera. Éste había abierto la puerta del acompañante. Estaban enfrente de la casa. Near, estaba en la entrada, mirando intrigado hacia afuera. El sonido de los frenos lo había preocupado.

_ ¿Sí?_ atinó a decir, con el corazón saliendo de su boca. El pelirrojo ya no estaba allí. Había salido despavorido.

_ Así fue como murió Beyond. _ dijo tratando de que ese líquido salino no huyera de sus ojos. No lo logró, y notó cómo resbalaba por su cara, llegando hasta su mentón.

Embriagado de tristeza, Ryuzaki apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante. Los fantasmas que lo atosigaban nunca se irían. Por más que tratara, no podría borrar a Beyond de su memoria. Estaría allí, para recordarle que era un homicida. Para decirle que había sido su culpa. De la misma manera que Misa o Mello.

_Él era el asesino de los tres. Había matado a Beyond, Misa y a Mello._

_Notas: No tomen esa frase en sentido literal. Ya se van a dar cuenta de por qué piensa esto. _

_Pobre L, le estoy arruinando la vida (? No profundizaré mucho en la historia de Yagami porque estoy segura de que me quedaría muy dramática la situación. Bueno más dramática de lo que ya está. En la historia original, Liria no tiene un pasado trágico. No he querido darle un pasado doloroso. Es un hijo de puta por naturaleza jajaja. Por cierto, ¿A quién les recuerda el niño casi atropellado? _

_Voy actualizar pronto, espero que les guste, gracias por su apoyo. _


	5. Capítulo 5: Un nuevo amigo

_Hay mucha creatividad hasta ahora! Muchas gracias a Zachy-Chan, y a Gissel que me están apoyando bastante (: Niños, nuevo capítulo. Benditas sean las vacaciones._

Dos días después del incidente, Near se encontraba jugando con unas figuras de acción en el suelo. L se había enclaustrado en la oficina del Departamento de Investigación, al igual que Light. Ambos habían cursado la misma carrera y trabajaban en el mismo sitio, lo cual quería decir que tenían que verse la cara hasta en el trabajo. El niño estaba convencido que no había dos personas que discutieran más en el mundo que su papá y su tío. Parecían competir por ver quién sacaba de quicio al otro primero.

Apostaba todos sus juegos de cartas a que los compañeros estaban hastiados de sus conflictos. Vivían discutiendo. En cierto punto de la discusión, Light prácticamente gritaba y le daba un dolor de oído intenso escuchar su voz.

Ese día había amanecido congelado. La primavera se negaba a instalarse en Londres, causando esa extensión innecesaria del invierno. Durante ese tipo de días, Near se encerraba en su cuarto, aislado entre sus cuatro paredes, como el Príncipe Feliz. Sólo que a diferencia de él, el albino no se sentía feliz adentro, ni afuera. Simplemente estaba adentro, resguardado de todo lo que podía hacerle daño. No estaba contento, pero tampoco entristecido. Sencillamente estaba. No había otro sentimiento involucrado.

Por otro lado, había alguien que se quedaba a cuidarlo durante el horario laboral. Su "abuelo" Watari. Era un anciano de unos setenta años aproximadamente, era callado y sólo lo molestaba para darle de comer. Era un viejito adorable y tranquilo, alguien que no perturbaría su paz ni lo descuidaría. Estaba ahí para lo que necesitara, y no lo andaba atosigando. Una compañía ideal, quien se dedicaba esencialmente, a preparar comida a montones para su padre, dado que ni él ni Yagami tenían una remota idea sobre cómo prender un horno. Una vez lo habían intentado, y eso acabó en una llamada los bomberos por parte de los asustados vecinos que creyeron que se estaba incendiando la cocina.

El punto es que en ese momento el anciano estaba en la cocina, y desde arriba se podía oler el aroma del bizcochuelo y pan caliente, aún con la puerta cerrada. El albino supuso que era la única persona en el mundo a la que no le daba hambre al sentir ese olor magistral. Hasta a su madre le hubiera provocado deseos de comer. Y eso que Misa no ingería nada dulce, alegando que "Comer dulces engorda".

El picaporte de la puerta giró, indicando que alguien iba a entrar en su recámara. Continuó jugando, tal vez Watari le quisiera convidar alguna porción de pastel o pan. Mello no necesitaba puertas, aparecía en un lugar sin necesidad de cruzarles. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. No era su abuelo, ni Mello. Era el niño al que su padre casi atropelló hacía dos días. Mail Jeevas.

_ Hola, Near_ dijo cortés, y entró como pancho por su casa. No le molestó esa muestra de confianza excesiva, como si de amigos de toda la vida se tratasen. _ No te preocupes, no te voy a joder para nada, sigue con lo tuyo_ el pelirrojo traía consigo una PSP, así que se sentó en una esquina opuesta de la habitación y se mantuvo en la misma posición mientras peleaba contra unos Jefes difíciles en el juego de video que con disimulado esmero, se encontraba absorbido.

Los padres de Mail, unos importantes miembros de un grupo famoso de Hackers que trabajaban en la defensa informática del país, habían salido en un viaje al exterior, que se extendería por unas semanas. Como viejos conocidos de Watari, le encargaron de su cuidado, no podían llevarlo con ellos.

Ergo, el chico se quedaría con ellos durante ese lapso indefinido de tiempo. Curiosamente, no le gustaba mucho su nombre, por lo que insistía en llamarse Matt. Un apodo simpático y que encajaba con su personalidad. Un niño gamer que sabía mucho sobre computación, como era de suponer. Se la pasaba todas las horas con la consola, o con la Nintendo. Algo que sin duda, el pequeño agradecía. No esperaba tener que establecer una amistad con el individuo desconocido y ajeno a su reducido cuadrado social.

Lo más cómodo era mantener las distancias, sin llegar a una mala convivencia.

El día anterior, le habían comunicado que Matt se quedaba en su cuarto. Lo único que respondió fue: "Bien. Mientras no me moleste, no me importa". Lo que trajo a colación un sermón de Light por ser tan "desagradable y poco hospitalario". Bah, ya ni hacía caso a lo que la versión vieja y fría de Zac Efron dijera.

Había descansado sin dilema alguno, como regularmente lo hacía. El pelirrojo dormía profundamente en la cama de arriba de la litera. Sí, no entendía por qué su padre había comprado una litera para su hijo, si no habría nadie con él. La había adquirido antes de su nacimiento, para que la usara luego de dejar la cuna.

En realidad, esto nunca fue un problema, debido a que de vez en cuando Mello dormía en la cama superior. Era alentador para Near despertarse de una pesadilla y reparar en que el mayor estaba con él.

"Otra vez esa pesadilla, ¿No?" preguntaba con voz rasposa.

"Sí" respondía él monótonamente.

"Idiota cobarde" se reía el rubio en un susurro, y le extendía la mano hacia abajo para que la tomara. Como el colchón era alto y la cucheta baja, aún con su corto brazo lograba alcanzarlo, y apretaba sus dedos contra los propios. La mano de él era cálida, como si la acabara de colocar en el fuego. En cambio, la suya daba la impresión haber estado sumergida en agua glacial durante horas.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había visto a Mello desde la llegada de Matt. ¿No se atrevería a aparecer? ¿Le molestaba que Matt estuviera en la casa? Probablemente sí. Sin embargo, esperaba verlo de vuelta pronto. Se había acostumbrado a sus inesperadas apariciones, y no le gustaba romper con la rutina diaria.

Le causaba desagrado pensar que no volvería, aunque eso era un tontería. Tarde o temprano, Mello volvería. Lo sabía.

Hablando de volver, su padre recién regresaría en unas horas. Near sabía que moreno sólo trabajaba porque resolver casos complicados era su hobbie, no por un fuerte sentido de la Justicia como el que Yagami tenía.

Su papá tenía una visión de este mundo muy parecida a la suya. Para el niño, era todo un ejemplo a seguir, alguien digno de admiración y respeto. Le gustaría mucho volverse un detective como él. Le atraía sobremanera esa idea. Era interesante el ambiente de los crímenes, de resolver casos que necesiten un esfuerzo mental, de encontrar la pieza faltante en el puzzle.

Un día sería como él. Sería el sucesor de L, uno de los mejores detectives de la época actual, sino el mejor.

_ Hey, Near, despierta. Te has quedado estático, ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?_ la risa de Matt lo hizo tener consciencia de su entorno. Los juguetes, los rompecabezas y los cubos de Rubik. Las sábanas, paredes y ropas de un único y repetido color: blanco.

_¿Estás muy aburrido, eh?_ el chico se quitó los googles que llevaba puestos, con una función dudosa ya que el chico no los necesitaba, dejando ver el color aceitunado del iris de cada ojo.

Se encogió de hombros, le daba igual. Ni estaba aburrido, ni entretenido.

_¿Quieres que juguemos una partida ? ¿Te gustaría jugar a uno de carreras? _ le propuso, a lo cual asintió. Matt se acercó a él, demasiado para su gusto. Le disgustaba el contacto físico con otras personas. Inclusive con su papá mantenía unos metros de espacio vital. Se sentía invadido cuando se le arrimaban a menos de un metro de su persona.

En resumen, las partidas fueron un desastre. Near podía ser inteligentísimo, pero carecía de destreza para juegos de carrera. Prefería el Tetris u otra actividad que requiriera un poco más de intelecto. El pelirrojo no paraba de reírse de los intentos fallidos del menor por querer manejar el auto virtual.

_ Un plomazo, ¡No puede ser! ¡Gracias a Dios que no tienes edad para conducir, sino te habrían metido preso! ¡Bueno, de tal padre, tal hijo!_ se carcajeaba. El incidente de anteayer no lo había traumatizado, por fortuna. El albino dudaba mucho que manejar en una diminuta maquinita se asemejara a conducir un auto en la vida real.

Así transcurrió una hora, en la que ambos se mantuvieron más o menos ocupados. A Watari le encantó ver que congeniaban. Near, por unos minutos, dejó de extrañar la compañía del rubio.

No obstante, apartado de los dos niños, estaba Mello, apretando los puños con marcada fuerza, observando la escena. Sus labios finos se curvaron en una mueca de furia. A su lado, dos seres desfigurados, con rasgos destrozados en exceso para ser los de un humano, también contemplaban cómo Near jugaba con Matt. A simple vista se percibía que estos seres eran de diferente género.

_Kujuju, creo que el Blonde está molesto_ dijo el ente masculino, con una mórbida sonrisa en su cara horripilante. El ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropas de color azabache, que hacían juego con su pelo.

_ No sé qué piensas hacer, Mello, pero no le hagas daño a Near, recuérdalo, no debes hacerle daño_ El espectro femenino habló pausadamente, marcando la palabra "daño". Ella tenía un aspecto más suave que él, su figura estaba recubierta por un traje rosa pastel, su cabello que alguna vez fue rubio, caía más allá de su espalda putrefacta.

_Oh, vamos, no arruines la diversión ¿Para algo estamos aquí, no Rubia?_ contestó el otro, con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su roída mejilla, donde la carne colgaba a colgajos, dejando ver parte de su dentadura.

_Los dos, cerrad la maldita boca. Vuelvan al lugar a dónde residen y no me jodan más_ exclamó el rubio, irritado. La mujer le lanzó una ojeada de pies a cabeza, y deseó con toda su "alma" poder matarlo. El ser masculino, se carcajeó de una forma extravagante.

El semblante del chico cambió, y su gesto de enfado pasó a ser una sonrisa demoníaca.

_Bueno, por fin, podré hacer algo que te entretenga, Beyond_ sendos seres se miraron con el rabillo del ojo. No tenían una idea de lo que el niño iba a hacer. Bueno, si es que a "eso" se le puede llamar un niño.

_Los spoilers están bien disimulados c: Casi cuatro horas para escribir esto :') , espero que mi esfuerzo valga la pena. _

_Otro aviso, perdonen si las cosas van muuy lento, pero si lo hago todo apresurado, el misterio pierde su gracia, ¿No creen? _

_Saludos, SYTMMHC_


	6. Capítulo 6: Videojuegos

_Nuevo capítulo, ¡Yes!_

_Ryuzaki, ¿Hoy fue, verdad?_ preguntó la mujer, parada al lado del detective. Su abrigo negro cubría parte de sus muslos, llevaba jeans azules algo apretados. Su pelo oscuro ondeaba con la cálida brisa que prometía mejoras en las temperaturas. Se llevó una mano, y puso un mechón detrás de su oreja. Con cuidado y sutileza, con la otra mano libre, le apretó el hombro, en un gesto de comprensión. Sabía lo que era recordar la fecha de fallecimiento de un ser amado.

Él se agachó frente a la lápida, y sopló hacia ésta, quitando el polvo que se había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

"_Misa Amane. Modelo, esposa y madre. 30/5/02" _Rezaba la inscripción de la placa dorada y sucia sus pies.

Las letras habían sido grabadas por alguien muy hábil, con una caligrafía cursiva, como la de una portada de un libro antiguo. La piedra se había agrietado, la tierra había cubierto por completo la cruz blanca que se alzaba en el lugar donde estaba enterrada su amada esposa.

Hizo caso omiso a lo que Naomi le preguntó, se quedó paralizando, contemplando los estragos del tiempo en aquel lugar que contenía parte de su alma. Arañas del tamaño de una miga habían construido sus hogares en las esquinas de la cruz, haciendo que pareciera un barrilete desproporcionado.

Nunca antes había visitado su tumba. Después del funeral, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería. Pero allí estaba, agachado en el sitio donde sus huesos se iban convirtiendo en polvo. Maldita sea, ¿Para qué había decidido venir? ¿Era un masoquista o qué? No tenía en absoluto sentido venir. Ya está, estaba muerta por su culpa. Llevándole rosas que se morirían antes del alba siguiente no iba a remediar las cosas. No debía vivir en el pasado. Se había ido, ya está, no se puede traerla a la vida.

Debía enfocarse en el presente, el ahora. Tenía un hijo y mucho trabajo por hacer antes que seguir tonteando con cursilerías. Para colmo de males, se había deprimido. Se puso de pie, molesto. Buscó dentro de su bolsillo un caramelo, tenía que quitarse ese sabor metálico de la boca, que no era precisamente sangre. Lo encontró y casi con desesperación, le quitó la colorida envoltura, que guardó en otro bolsillo. Al sentir el dulce de frutilla en sus papilas gustativas, tuvo el impulso de escupirlo. Sabía horrible.

¿Por qué los dulces no sabían bien? ¿Por qué había tenido que morir? ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío sin importar cuánto comiera?

_Ryuzaki_ volvió a llamarlo la mujer. Sin voltearse, pudo percibir que ella estaba en el mismo estado que él. L sabía que esa agente había perdido a su prometido en un fatal accidente de carros. En sus ojos azules se podía notar la angustia y la tristeza. La comprendía, por eso le tenía cierta empatía. Aunque también admiraba su fortaleza espiritual. Ella siempre venía a visitar la tumba de Ray Pender y le dejaba flores que con el tiempo, desparramaban sus secos pétalos en el suelo cubierto de césped. Oh, las fatídicas coincidencias del destino habían deseado que esas dos personas tan queridas muriesen el mismo día. Por eso, ella estaba ahí, acompañándolo silenciosamente en su ropa de luto eterna.

_ ¿Vamos a tomar un café, no te parece? Nuestro turno empieza a las nueve_ lo invitó con suma amabilidad. No contestó, sino que giró en su propio eje y huyó a paso lento de aquel lugar tan espantoso, en los que la gente venía a llorar a quienes se habían marchado. La pelinegra lo siguió, y sin decir una palabra, caminaron hasta el auto del joven de ojos grises.

Al tiempo que se adentraban en la ciudad, dejando atrás el cementerio tétrico de los suburbios, el sol asomó desde el este, con sus rayos anaranjados que bloquearon la visión de Ryuzaki por un segundo. Inmediatamente, bajó el parasol, no quería quedarse ciego. Suficiente con tener midriasis, miopía era algo que no requería para nada.

Irónicamente, el día había amanecido espléndido. Había un sol radiante y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, ni una nube contaminaba la pureza azul que éste presentaba.

_Hoy hace un día precioso, ¿No crees?_ dijo Naomi. Estaba rígida en el asiento del acompañante, sus manos en su regazo, una encima de la otra, mirando al paisaje. El detective pulsó un botón y las ventanas se abrieron, el viento templado y ameno hizo que los cabellos de ambos se despeinaran. Ella estiró el cuello y suspiró, con el sol calentando su piel de porcelana. La radio comenzó a pasar la canción My Demons de una banda americana de rock Starset. La voz del cantante dio al ambiente una atmósfera mágica y sumamente nostálgica.

En algo tenía razón el baboso de Matsuda, Naomi Misora era una mujer bella. Pero lo bello no dura para siempre.

_Sí, hay un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de que no llueva._ respondió, rompiendo ese perfecto equilibrio entre música, viento y sol.

_¿No tienes que pasar por tu hermano?_ dijo ella, acomodándose, recobrando la dureza de su compostura.

_No, él fue en autobús hoy. Por arrogante, no quiso venir conmigo_ indicó L, recordaba que la noche pasada había venido Near a decirles que lo dejaran dormir de una vez, dado que sus peleas se sentían hasta la planta de arriba. Se habían agarrado a las piñas, como si fueran animales salvajes. Se tocó la mejilla, la misma que hace un tiempo se había cortado, estaba inflamada por el puñetazo que Light le había propinado. "Y a él le debe de doler la jeta de la patada que le devolví. Ojo por ojo, hermano".

_ Gracias Naomi_ expresó, conteniendo una sonrisa de superación.

_ ¿Por qué?_

_Por enseñarme Capoeira. Es una actividad muy práctica y útil._

_De nada, pero no quiero enterarme con quién tuviste que utilizarla. Pobre tipo_ Las comisuras de los labios del joven se estiraron en un intento de sonreír, alagado.

Llegaron a una pintoresca cafetería pintada de amarillo pastel y estacionaron cerca. El tráfico era maravilloso, como si los astros se hubieran alineado para hacer de esa mañana menos dolorosa.

Después de media hora y de haber tomado un delicioso café con una charla escueta, se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la gente que había dentro del bar. Como investigadores curiosos y analíticos que eran, analizaron a cada uno de los individuos que se encontraban en la chica cafetería.

Un hombre gordo que leía el diario con el ceño exageradamente fruncido, debía ser un oficinista muy amargado. Unas chicas de quince o menos, colegialas que se habían escaqueado de clases matutinas. Las pupilas de irises grises iban y venían de un lugar a otro. Hasta que se posaron en un sitio específico, al otro extremo del bar.

Estaba sentada una familia tipo: madre, padre y dos divinos retoños. Los críos disfrutaban de tostadas con mermelada, y los padres tomaban té, hablando vivazmente. La risa del mayor de los hijos invadió su sistema auditivo. El chico debía de tener unos seis años. Su alborotado cabello del color del sol se movía con sus carcajadas. Se oía tan… Feliz. Parecían tan felices, los cuatro. Puso toda su atención en ese grupito. En un momento, la madre los hizo callar. No pudo escuchar lo que decía, pero fue fácil deducir lo que dijo. Señaló su vientre plano. Estaba embarazada. Acto seguido, el marido la besó y tocó su panza, los niños gritaron con algarabía, festejando la futura llegada del afortunado integrante.

No pudo evitar sentir ese sentimiento humano tan conocido y arrollador: Envidia.

_Vámonos_ le ordenó a Naomi, con sus facciones oscurecidas.

_ ¿Estás bien?_

_Sí, sí, pero llegaremos tarde si no nos marchamos ahora mismo, Misora._ Ella concluyó que había visto algo que le perturbó. Dio una rápida repasada por toda la estancia, y notó a la familia que escupía su júbilo en la cara de los desafortunados. Salieron sin que él diese explicaciones, y ella sin pedirlas.

Volvieron al coche y emprendieron la ida al trabajo. No volvieron a intercambiar frases hasta el final del viaje, cuando ya veían la estación de policía. Naomi le dijo en un murmullo cargado de compasión:

_ Lo siento tanto._ Ryuzaki no le contestó. O no quiso responder.

_ Near, ¡Near! ¡Mira lo que Watari trajo de mi casa!_ gritó el chico de los googles, era la primera vez que lo veía tan activo. Normalmente, Matt era un vago total, que no se movía ni a la esquina, como él. Sin embargo, estaba saltando de un lado para otro, sosteniendo como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, una Play Station. Al carecer de conocimientos sobre consolas de videojuegos, no supo cuál era. No le incumbía en lo más mínimo en mundo de los juegos informáticos.

Hasta ese minuto de ése espléndido atardecer en el que no planeaba salir, había estado armando una imponente fortaleza de cartas, que cayó derrumbada por el aire que empujó el pelirrojo al azotar con violencia la puerta de su habitación. Al ver que su compañero no mostraba señales de entusiasmo alguno, corrió hasta el televisor apagado de la pieza, que Near rara vez usaba, y se fijó si tenía las entradas para conectarla. Sí, y en perfecto estado. Sonrió, mostrando su dentadura infantil, haciendo que dos hoyuelos se formaran en su carita.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ inquirió una voz de anciano desde el umbral, sin entrar, esperando una autorización de los niños. El albino inclinó la cabeza, no había problema. Como era habitual, Watari estaba vestido elegantemente, con la exquisitez que sólo un ciudadano longevo de Londres podía tener.

_ ¡Muchas gracias, Watari!_ exclamó el ojiverde, llegando hasta donde estaba el anciano, y lo abrazó. Él correspondió a esa muestra de afecto inesperada. Near miraba de reojo, tratando de reconstruir su castillo de naipes.

Posteriormente, Watari instaló la consola entre los gritos de emoción de Matt, y la quietud del otro, que observaba y no ayudaba. Al finalizar, les advirtió a los dos:

_ Sean cuidadosos con la electricidad, es peligrosa niños. Yo ya vuelvo, tengo que ir al supermercado a comprar crema y fresas para el joven Ryuzaki. ¿Necesitan algo que quieran que les compre?_ sendos críos negaron y Watari se retiró, prometiendo volver en veinte minutos.

_¿Quieres que juguemos?_ dijo Matt, agarrando los mandos de la play, uno en cada mano. Near volvió a asentir. Realmente, no tenía muchas ganas, pero era eso o nada, ya que las cartas no las iba a poder apilar con el otro gritando y moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras manejaba un auto de carrera en la pista virtual. El espacio no era tan grande, y el viento podía ser modificado con escasos movimientos.

_Bueno, yo voy al baño, ya vuelvo_ respondió el menor, dejando a solas al pelirrojo. Su verdadera intención no era esa. Quería comprobar si Mello estaba en el espejo del baño. Capaz que ya había vuelto, y como la cosa con Matt daba para rato, decidió ir a dar una inspección. Ojalá hubiera regresado.

Desde hacía una semana que no lo veía. Se estaba preocupando, pensando que se habría ofendido porque hablaba con Matt y no con él. O tal vez se habría alejado porque quería, se había aburrido de verle, cualquier variante era válida cuando se trataba de Mello. Era imprevisible, no sabía lo que haría. Y eso era entretenido. No saber cuál será su siguiente movimiento era interesante. Por lo general, sus reacciones estaban profundamente ligadas con sus emociones, a tal grado, que Near creía que su capacidad de razonamiento era dependiente de su estado emocional.

Lamentablemente, fue una decepción para el albino. Mello no estaba en el espejo. Podía ver su figura fantasmagórica y nívea en el reflejo. No le gustaba verse ahí, quería ver al rubio. Por un lapso de diez minutos, Near esperó en vano a que su amigo apareciera, diciendo "Hola, Oveja Estúpida". Deseaba que se asomara, o que diera señales de estar cerca.

Y para más desgracia, su deseo se cumplió. Desde ese entonces, el niño de pelo blanco no volvió a pedir un deseo nunca más.

Había iniciado la partida él solo. Near estaba tardando mucho tiempo, y su vasta paciencia se había ido al traste cuando pasaron apenas dos minutos. Quería jugar ya. Cuando se trataba de videojuegos, Matt se ponía ansioso y muy inquieto.

"Tiene hormigas en el culo" solía decir su padre, riéndose, dando una calada al cigarrillo que usualmente tenía entre sus amarillentos dientes.

Empezó la carrera. Él iba cuarto, pero velozmente tomó la delantera. "Tomen eso, perras" pensó el joven gamer , moviendo los controles y apretando botones del aparato como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si fuese la última partida de su vida. Literalmente.

Estaba dando la segunda vuelta a la pista de tierra, cuando de repente el televisor emitió un ruido extraño y se apagó. Enojado, se levantó con el mando en mano, preparado para maldecir como todo un adulto de cuarenta si no se encendía. Dio unos golpecitos no muy suaves a la máquina, y ésta se volvió a encender, reanudando la partida. ¿Qué había pasado? No interesaba, lo vital era continuar con la carrera.

No obstante, la tele volvió a fallar, la pantalla se puso toda azul y un zumbido salió de su interior. Error, leyó. Era la palabra más odiada y temida por el niño.

_¡Pero qué mierda pasa!_ Su cara enrojeció de ira, haciendo el amague de un puchero de bebé. Sus gestos cambiaron radicalmente cuando el mando que sostenía entre sus dedos salió disparado, algo se lo había arrebatado. Cayó en el suelo, a unos pasos de donde estaba sentado, con el seco sonido del plástico golpeando en los cerámicos.

Inmovilizado por el pánico, no atrevió a gritar mientras el control se alzaba por sí sólo en el aire, controlado por una fuerza maligna que no comprendía. Asimismo el otro mando se elevó todo lo que el cable negro de la Play le permitía.

Su respiración se agitó, su pulso cardíaco aumentó tanto que pensó que tendría una arritmia, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y retrocedió, aterrorizado. Se arrastraba, sin poder ponerse de pie. Un chillido de dolor se le escapó cuando uno de los legos sueltos de Near se le clavó en la piel, dejando una marca.

_Near,¡Near! ¡NEAR! ¡AYU-AYUDA!_ suplicó, al borde del llanto descontrolado. El albino no socorrió al horrorizado pelirrojo.

Los aparatos flotantes, al ver que trataba de trataba de huir, se lanzaron apresuradamente en su dirección. Y antes que Matt gritara desaforado por protección de un mayor, sus cables se enroscaron alrededor su cuello, acogotándolo. Ejercieron una presión descomunal, como si de una boa constrictora se tratase. Apretaron con fuerza, impidiendo el paso del aire de su tráquea a los pulmones.

Los globos oculares se hincharon, con sus casi invisibles venas que de pronto, tomaron un color rojo. Abrió la boca, tratando de tomar oxígeno de manera desesperada. Con el terror consumiendo cada célula de su infantil cuerpo, arañó los cables de los mandos, intentado inútilmente de librarse de ellos. Matt se retorció sobre las baldosas, moviendo los brazos y las piernas, en una pataleta callada, rogando a Dios que lo que sea que lo estuviera ahorcando se detuviera. No quería morir.

Sus piernas, agotadas, cayeron pesadas sobre la fría cerámica. No, no ¡NO! Tenía a su mamá, su papá, Watari, ¡Near ! ¡Esto era imposible! ¡Era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo!

Sus uñas cortas continuaban en su incansable lucha, pero sus brazos se rindieron y se desplomaron a los costados. ¡No quería morir! ¿¡Cuándo iba a despertar!? Con la cabeza golpeando constantemente el suelo, Matt miró hacia el apagado foco del techo.

Su vista se nubló, no sabía si por las lágrimas o porque se estaba quedando sin aire. Intentó por última vez tratar de incorporar oxígeno, pero no lo logró. Sintió cómo la oscuridad lo iba abrazando lentamente arrastrándolo al abismo que significaba la muerte.

_Muere de una vez_ fue lo último que escuchó, quedándose inerte en la habitación, con los ojos verdes abiertos como platos.

La noche había caído en Londres.

_ ¡Maldita sea! _ farfulló Light entre dientes, molesto porque la llave de la casa se le había perdido. No la encontraba por ningún lado. En el pantalón no estaba, tampoco en el maletín, ni en los bolsillos del interior de su chaqueta.

_¿Buscabas esto, Light Yagami?_ cuestionó en un tono impasible su hermano. Ay, ay, ay, su querido hermano. Lo apreciaba a tal grado, que le daban unas ganas de regalarle una bufanda, ponerla alrededor de su cuello de jirafa y tirar hasta que la lengua se pusiera morada.

Sostenía sus llaves, balanceándolas, restregándole en la cara su error.

_Antes de hacerte el orgulloso, aprende a no dejar tus cosas en mi auto, Light_ señaló L, sabiendo que eso era una puñalada en su orgullo y soberbia.

_Dame_ gruñó, hastiado. Entraron en la residencia, y acto seguido, su furia cambió a angustia. Se abstuvo de poner una expresión resultante de la mezcla de compungido y confundido. Le pareció que había un elemento oscuro, que no cuadraba. Una sombra se cernía sobre todo el lugar, como si una catástrofe estuviera por desatarse.

_ Voy a buscar mi pastel, Light, anda a ver cómo está Near_ Por lo visto, Ryuzaki se había percibido ese clima preocupante.

_ ¿Near, estás ahí?_ Nadie le contestó. Si bien el mocoso era insoportable y le hacía burla con frecuencia, le contestaba rápidamente. Subió las escaleras, e intentó llamarlo otra vez.

_ ¿Near? ¿Dónde está Watari?_ El hombre no aparecía por ninguna parte. Toda la planta estaba sumida en un mutismo inaguantable.

A la sazón, descubrió que el niño albino estaba parado de pie, frente a su habitación. Estaba observando pasmado hacia dentro de ésta. No parecía sorprendido, sino petrificado. No pestañeaba, no abría la boca, no hacía nada para demostrar que tenía movilidad. Al verlo en ese estado, la pregunta obvia se le vino a la mente: "¿Qué estará mirando?"

Se acercó poco a poco, como un ciervo asustado de pasar en las cercanías de un cazador sagaz.

_ ¿Near? ¿Qué carajos estás viendo?_ inquirió impresionado. El pequeño permanecía estático. No se asustó de verdad hasta que notó que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Llegó hasta su lado, y como todo ser humano normal haría, se fijó en lo que estaba mirando con tanto detenimiento.

_Mello_ musitó el albino, y el adulto sintió el pavor corriendo en su torrente sanguíneo.

La tez se puso pálida, sin pestañear tampoco ni atrever a entrar a esa recámara del demonio, clamó a un volumen altísimo y con mucho terror:

_ ¡RYUZAKI!_

El aludido, pávido por la idea de que Near estuviera herido, largó el plato que traía con el pastel, que se quebró en pedazos, y corrió como lunático escaleras arriba. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, y casi se cae al llegar al penúltimo. Trotó hasta el sitio de origen del chillido de su hermano, para encontrarle agarrándose la cabeza, con el horror surcando sus juveniles rasgos. Sus labios continuaban temblando por el grito que acababan de dar, y tiritaba sin control alguno. Su brazo derecho se alzó hacia dentro del cuarto de su hijo, quien estaba al costado de su tío, inactivo y tieso como una roca.

Esa emoción de incertidumbre lo atacó por entero, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a contemplar.

Ni cien años de entrenamiento militar servirían para poder mirar con frialdad al cadáver ahorcado de un niño de seis años. Gritó.

_Fanáticas de Matt, no me maten todavía. Era necesario para la trama xD. Sí, ya sé que soy una hija de p*ta, pero es lo que hay. Debo hacerles una advertencia, en los capítulos posteriores, va a haber algo de gore, pero no se preocupen, yo daré el aviso. Saludos SYTMMHC._

_PD: Para quienes conozcan mis trabajos en Wattpad, sabrán que yo soy mucho más cruel con mis propios personajes. Con Matt he sido suave_


	7. Capítulo 7: Escondidas y Paranoias

_Nuevo capítulo. No se preocupen, no muere nadie. O tal vez sí. :D_

_ ¿Me extrañabas, rata?_ al tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras, el niño mordía una tableta de chocolate. Dos arcos grises cargados de nula expresión le miraron, y preguntaron en tono cansino:

_ ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿Qué te había hecho?_ El otro largó una risotada. Estaba sentado en la litera, balanceando sus pies descalzos, con una mano sostenía el dulce, y con la otra destrozaba el robot que acababa de robarle a Near. Finalmente se dignó a responder:

_Eso deberías saberlo, sabelotodo. Y si no lo haces, deberás descubrirlo por tu cuenta. Hay muchas cosas de las que ignoras, ¿Sabías? Hay tantos secretos que deberías saber, tantas preguntas sin respuesta… ¿O crees que de verdad L te dice la verdad absoluta?_ su voz infantil y a la vez temeraria no lograron intimidarlo. ¿Cuál podía ser el verdadero motivo tras el asesinato de Matt? ¿No eran los celos? ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre en todo ese asunto? _ A ver… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidas? Con un ligero cambio. _ añadió.

_ ¿Cuál cambio?_ cuestionó. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar una explicación a toda la situación, que se centraba en un tema: la muerte. La muerte de Matt, que aún no tenía explicación. Near sabía que no podrían arrestar a Mello. No podrían castigarle. Sólo él podía hacer algo en su contra, darle de algún modo su merecido.

Siempre había pensado que el rubio podía ser: malhumorado, malicioso, temperamental, torpe, descuidado, pero nunca creyó que llegaría al extremo de ser un _asesino. Mello se había convertido en un asesino. Una de las tres personas a las que tenía un lazo emocional, había matado a alguien. ¿Cómo puedes volver a hablarle a un asesino? ¿Cómo puedes seguir manteniendo contacto con alguien que había manchado sus manos con sangre de un niño?_

Sí podía, y por una razón: Quería saber la verdad, el por qué, la causa que lo llevó a cometer un acto tan terrible. Si no eran celos, ¿Entonces qué? Debía averiguarlo.

_Ninguno de los dos se esconderá. Lo que está escondido son las "revelaciones" de las que te hablo. Tú te encargarás de buscarlas, están desparramadas por la casa. Y yo haré lo imposible para que no las encuentres. ¿Divertido, no?_ dijo, mostrando su dentadura manchada con cacao. Near pensó que se parecía a una versión en miniatura y rubia de Jeff de Killer, el personaje que había hecho casi mear la cama a Matt cuando puso ese juego._ Se trata en realidad de ver quién es más rápido: o tú desentrañando lo podrido de esta apestosa casa, o yo impidiéndote seguir. Quien consigue su meta antes, gana.

_Está bien, ¿Qué pasa si gano yo?_ lo interrumpió el albino. Mello se puso serio, limpiándose con el puño negro su boca manchada de dulce y le contestó:

_Supongo que si ganas, el premio ya lo habrás obtenido, ¿No? Si ganas, habrás hallado las respuestas de lo que cuestionas, e incluso de las cosas que ignoras totalmente. Si quieres saber por qué maté a tu amiguito friki, tendrás que jugar, no pienso decirte ni una palabra. Pero, si llego al final antes que tú… Te va a costar muy caro, ¿Entendiste?_

_Sí_ se calló por instantes, y se giró par juntar las piezas del rompecabezas que Mello había desparramado alrededor, con su súbita llegada. Luego de cuatro semanas se dignaba a aparecer, y lo primero que hacía era armar un desastre a su alrededor. Típico de Mello._ Es una carrera._ El rubio bajó de un salto al suelo.

El otro le tendió la mano, para que la agarrase, en señal de que aceptaba la apuesta. La estrechó, y nuevamente, sintió ese calor infernal en su piel. Una mano de fuego, como si viniera del mismísimo Infierno.

_Te estaré esperando en la meta_ replicó, aún sosteniendo su mano. El viento que tanto lo molestaba entro por la ventana, haciendo que su cabello rubio ondeara como una bandera amarilla. La bandera del sol.

_ Ya, claro_ dicho esto, pestañeó, y no se inmutó al ver que había desparecido en ese ínfimo lapso de milisegundos. Puf. Ya no estaba con él. _Desaparecido sin dejar rastro._ El niño y sus pertenencias eran lo que ocupaba todo el espacio de aquella cámara de la desgracia, donde hacía tres semanas atrás, la Muerte había recogido el alma de un pelirrojo inocente.

Se puso de pie, con la espalda encorvada cual jorobado de Notre Dame (adivinen de quién lo aprendió), y llevándose el índice a un mechón de su esponjoso pelo, lo enroscó. ¿Por dónde empezaría a buscar? La pieza de su padre podría ser un buen lugar para iniciar. No tenía mucho tiempo.

oOo

¿Cómo había hecho el asesino para entrar en su casa y salir sin que nadie lo viese? Watari había dejado la puerta cerrada. Al volver, ellos habían tenido que sacar la llave. La vecina del frente es testigo de que los dos entraron a las ocho y tres de la noche a su hogar. Watari había estado ausente por veinte y cuatro minutos. Era prácticamente imposible que un delincuente entrara y saliera en tan pocos minutos.

Matt y Near estaban encerrados adentro. Near se fue al baño, y al volver, encontró el cadáver de su amigo. Su hijo no podría haberlo matado por una elemental cuestión: ningún niño podía tener la fuerza suficiente para poder ahorcar a otro de su misma edad con tanta brutalidad. La fuerza ejercida sobre el cuello de la víctima había sido la de un adulto, por lo menos, de veinte años para arriba. Near era de por sí, muy débil, inclusive para el estándar de un crío.

Rememoró la vez que estaba subido a una silla, y quiso bajar una caja con algunas fichas dominó. Dicha caja pesaba aproximadamente, doscientos cincuenta gramos, y era de zapatos. No llegó a tiempo para evitar que el peso de la caja provocara la caída del menor. Fue uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida, pensar que se había golpeado la cabeza. Alguien con su nula fortaleza física no podía llevar a cabo un estrangulamiento.

Segundo punto en consideración, Matt era más grande y le sacaba ventaja en todos los aspectos físicos al enclenque del albino. Tercero, conocía a su hijo, y no era un asesino. No podría haber cometido semejante atrocidad. No tenía motivos para hacerlo, si se llevaba bien con el otro.

Cuarto, No había marcas ni signos de lucha, exceptuando el lastimado en su mano izquierda, se había incrustado un Lego del albino en ella. Eso quería decir que se estaba arrastrando por las baldosas, escapando de su verdugo. La ventana estaba abierta, y daba hacia el patio, cubierto de tierra seca, con el reducido y seco césped que empezaba a crecer. El árbol del patio estaba intacto, ya se había corroborado que nadie había dejado huellas ni señales de haber escalado por allí.

Tampoco había pisadas. Los vecinos no habían visto a nadie trepar, ni hacer ruidos sospechosos. No oyeron gritos. A menos que el asesino pudiese volar, tuviera poderes de invisibilidad y fuera capaz de neutralizar los sonidos que indicaban su paso por el lugar, no entendía qué había pasado. Un helicóptero hacía demasiado ruido. Un auto disimulado habría quedado registrado en las cámaras de seguridad.

Los dedos de sus pies se entrecruzaron, se llevó el pulgar a la comisura de sus labios, confundido. Tal fuera un Ángel de la Muerte que había venido de otra dimensión para aniquilar al pobre Jeevas. Maldita sea, no lograba comprenderlo. Estaba seguro de una cosa: era un asesinato. Y estaba dispuesto a encontrar al responsable de ello.

Los pobres padres habían vuelto la semana anterior. Y a L le había correspondido darles la noticia. Fue tortuoso escuchar los sollozos de los desdichados e inconsolables padres. Se notaba que amaban mucho a su niño. Un nudo en la garganta se formó, y tuvo que tragar para no ahogarse con su propia saliva cargada de glucosa. En el Departamento señalaban como culpable al último asesino serial de turno, pero el porcentaje era menor del uno por ciento. El modus operandi no cuadraba con ninguno de ellos. Maldición, debía haber una explicación, tenía que haberla.

_ Eh, Ryuzaki, voy a fijarme en los archivos de arriba ¿Son estos, no?_ le dijo Light a su hermano. Cuando pudo verle bien el rostro, supo que estaba aún afectado por el hallazgo del cadáver. Si bien había perdido a sus familiares, él nunca había visto a un cadáver tan espantoso. Sí, era policía y sí, había visto un montón de cadáveres, pero ninguno como ése. Cables negros alrededor de un cuello de un niño, lengua hinchada y amoratada. Pero lo peor de todo era su expresión.

Sus infantiles rasgos estaban en una mueca de terror absoluto, de quien sabía que iba a morir, y que no deseaba hacerlo. La cara más mórbida de la muerte: la de una persona que no desea morir. Un camino de dónde habían surcado lágrimas cargadas de desesperanza. Qué forma tan atroz de morir. Sin nadie quien pudiera consolarte, en total soledad y desasosiego.

Yagami había quedado muy tocado después del suceso, no había dormido en dos noches. Lo había visto sentado en el sillón del comedor, viendo en la pantalla uno que otro programa aburrido. Estaba seguro que, con el tiempo, se recompondría. Sin embargo, el que lo tenía largas horas en vela era Near. Si Light, que era un adulto, lo afectaba así, ¿Qué impacto habrá en el niño? Sin duda, dejaría secuelas. Su primer amigo, muerto. Eso es algo que no se olvida, lo garantizaba la experiencia propia. Eso, sumándole que había visto algo similar hacía cuatro años atrás, ¿Cuánto iba a repercutir en su vida?

Si debía ser honesto consigo, estaba más preocupada por otra cosa. ¿Se habrá acostumbrado a la Muerte? ¿Dejaría de reaccionar ante ella? ¿Podría volverse un ser humano frío ante ella? Y si lo hacía, ¿Se volvería desafiante ante la idea de morir? ¿Le importaría poco el peligro? Near era un muchachito racional y analítico, que se pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo, pero nunca se sabía cuándo podía caer la desgracia.

Todo podía pasar, y como buen detective que era, no descartaba ninguna posibilidad. "Déjate de mentiras y preguntas falsas, Lawipop, a ti lo que te quita el sueño es que tu hijo sea el siguiente en la lista de muertos, ¿Verdad? Ja, ja , ja." Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando ese tono tan irritante y abrumador que invadía su conciencia. No, mejor dicho, ésa era la voz de su conciencia. Beyond había tomado el papel de Pepe Grillo, de esa voz del remordimiento. Beyond desde su tumba habló para crear más paranoia en la mente de su hermano vivo.

"¿Te preocupa que él muera? Imagínate esto: Un día el pequeño juega inocentemente con sus cartas y dados, en la sala. Y de repente, una figura sale de las sombras. Leva un machete. Tu hijo empieza a correr, grita, te llama, suplica por tu nombre. Tú no estás en casa. Nadie está, sólo él y su asesino. Las ventanas y las puertas están cerradas, no tiene escapatoria. Sube las escaleras a trompicones, con toda la velocidad que su frágil cuerpo puede soportar. Corre y corre, hasta llegar el final del pasillo. Se tropieza con su pijama holgado. Cae al suelo, y retrocede como puede, intentando escapar de lo inevitable. El asesino levanta su arma. El niño se cubre con sus brazos famélicos, como si fuera a darle alguna protección. El machete se clava en su carne y la sangre brota a borbotones. Le empieza a clavar el machete en su estómago, garganta, piernas y cara. Su carne yace en la alfombra, y el líquido caliente y rojo de sus arterias tiñen sus ropas blancas. ¿No se te hace familiar esta escena? ¿Cuántas veces has visto algo así? Misa y yo.

¡Ah! ¡Espérate! ¡Te has olvidado de Mello! Bueno, con él hay una diferencia. A ése niño inocente lo mataste tú, L, tú fuiste el que levantó el cuchillo contra él, el que le impidió vivir una vida de felicidad. Tomaste una decisión que le costó la vida. Tú fuiste su victimario. Y por lo menos, Near podría escapar de su muerte inminente. Mello no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, hermanito"...

_ ¡RYUZAKI, JODER! ¡AYÚDAME UN POCO! ¡No te quedes ahí sentado haciéndote el emo!_ El grito de Light hizo que recapacitara. Estaba maldiciendo porque había intentado bajar una carpeta del estante superior de la oficina. Se le había caído todo encima, por huevón. Hay que ser paleto para que se le cayeran TODAS las carpetas sobre su peinada y cuidada cabeza.

_Light, la próxima deberías pedirme ayuda._ dijo lacónicamente Ryuzaki. Luego, y para sorpresa de su hermano, largó un suspiro de alivio. Oh, Dios, por estas cosas no debía pasar sin un dulce por mucho tiempo. De su escritorio tomó una galleta de chocolate con forma de oso panda. Misa solía decirle que tenía ojos de panda. ¡Basta! Ya está, mucho por hoy pensó, y se fue a ayudar al castaño.

Se impresionó de la capacidad de paranoia y psicosis que podía llegar a tener un ser humano.

Y como narradora les cuento: ojalá hubiera sido una simple paranoia.

_Y bueno, aquí terminamos con otro capítulo, gente. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz. Este cap fue más tranquilo en tono, pero si buscan emoción, en el siguiente va a haber mucha (: _

_Pd: no, L no se va a volver loco, no se preocupen. _


	8. Capítulo 8: Fotografías

_Nuevo capítulo. Disfruten c: *risa malvada*_

Near supuso que eran familia. La foto estaba amarillenta y cubierta de polvo, con una gota de algo marrón en su esquina superior. El papel era duro y algo acartonado, como suele ser en las fotografías viejas. El marco blanco había sido cuidadosamente recortado, con bordes redondos y parejos.

Adentro, los dos niños que estaban abrazados, jugando en el patio parecían felices. Uno sonreía con su dentadura brillante, y el otro sólo formulaba una sonrisa con los labios. Éste último era su padre, el de los ojos grises. Era él, con siete años y sin ojeras. Ahora que lo notaba, era muy parecido a su padre. No había sacado casi nada de su madre, la estatura baja no contaba.

La dio vuelta, pero sólo había escrito una fecha: 31/10. Su cumpleaños, debieron de sacársela al cumplir los ocho. ¿Quién era el otro que estaba con su padre? ¿Un primo, tal vez? No. Hasta dónde sabía, su padre había sido hijo único y además, huérfano. No existían familiares con quienes pudiesen hacer contacto, o en todo caso, vivos. L desconocía de la vida de sus padres en absoluto. Había sido abandonado cuando tenía meses. Entonces, ¿Quién era él? ¿Su padre había tenido hermanos? ¿Qué había pasado con aquel chico? ¿Estaría aún con vida? ¿Se habría peleado con su padre? Near, muy a su pesar, sabía que no encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas de la boca de L, quien se negaba a hablar de todo lo que estuviera relacionado a su infancia. Si sabía que era huérfano, era porque Light se lo había dicho.

Decidió que lo mejor era conservar la fotografía consigo, por las dudas. La guardó en el bolsillo interno de su camisa holgada. Revisó si no quedaban más en donde apareciera esta persona que tanta curiosidad le provocaba. No, era la única.

Sin embargo, al fondo del cajón, halló otra imagen que cautivó todos sus sentidos. Posando, estaba su madre sonriente. Vestía un conjunto negro que resaltaba sus curvas, con amplio escote y medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una cruz dorada descansaba sobre su pecho. Sus orejas llevaban aros de perla, que rara vez usaba. Su maquillaje no era muy abundante, más bien muy poco para lo que solía usar. Su pelo, con sus dos colitas características, caía un poco más debajo de sus menudos hombros. Sus ojos, de un marrón mezclado con reflejos ámbar, embelesaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos. Había sido una mujer hermosa.

Quiso recogerla del fondo de la gaveta, pero cuando sus dedos se toparon con su textura, se dio cuenta de que no era una foto, sino una tapa de revista.

¿Hacía cuántos años que no la veía? Cuatro. Hacía cuatro años que había dejado de ver a su propia madre, incluso en los cuadros. Ella, simplemente no existía en esa casa. Nunca había vivido, nunca había estado con Ryuzaki, no había tenido un hijo. Su padre hacía como si a él lo hubiera traído el Espíritu Santo del cielo. La cigüeña o alguna gilipollez de ésa índole. Para colmo, Light lo apañaba en esa decisión, fingir que había salido del huevo de un pato.

Leyó el título de la revista "Eighteen" ¿De qué año era esto? Era indudable que era antes de que naciera, porque no se acordaba de ningún fotógrafo de la revista que hubiera llamado a Misa. Bien, por lo menos tenía algo. Dos piezas.

_Esta no te la perdono, enano suertudo_ susurró Mello detrás suyo, conteniendo la risa. Podía sentir su aliento a chocolate, aún estando a pasos de distancia.

_ ¡Near! ¿Me llamabas? ¿Dónde estás?_ Uy, su tío lo andaba buscando. Momento. Él no lo había llamado. De reojo, observó al rubio, cuyo semblante de superioridad lo decía todo. Se le estaba burlando en la cara.

_¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Mello, ¿Era capaz de hablar con alguien que no fuera él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? _No podía ponerse a teorizar, lo primordial era acomodar el desastre había hecho.

Guardó la tapa junto con la foto, y guardó rápidamente todo lo que había sacado. Por desgracia y fortuna, no había fotos aparte de esas dos. El resto eran actas: de matrimonio y su partida de nacimiento. No le iban a servir de mucho. Cuando cerró el cajón, entró Light a la pieza.

_ ¿Para qué me llamabas?_ cuestionó

_Como sea, Near, ve a cambiarte, vamos a salir a comer. ¿Se puede saber qué andabas hurgueteando aquí?_ preguntó en plan de reto. Estaba vestido mucho más formal de lo usual, lo que confirmaba que iba en serio lo de salir.

_Nada, dejé uno de mis juguetes aquí y vine a buscarlo. Al parecer, me equivoqué_ El castaño entrecerró los ojos, no le había creído ni una palabra. ¿Near equivocándose con su memoria? No, en algo raro andaba. Light había asumido que cuando hacían algo fuera de lo común, tanto padre como hijo, era para traer problemas. Muchos.

_Bueno, te dije que fueras a cambiarte. No puedes ir a un restaurante con esa pinta descuidada. Por favor, ponte ropa decente. Por una vez en su vida, L y vos deben vestirse como seres humanos normales._

El albino sonrió, cosa que espantó al mayor, y salió apresurado de la habitación. Estaba sonriendo, joder. Ya había hecho algo, ese niño nunca sonreía por algo bueno. Era un auténtico demonio, con un rostro de angelito sufrido. Si fuera SU hijo, unas buenas hostias se hubiera ganado el pendejito…

O o O

_Fue un milagro que consiguiéramos el mejor lugar, ¿No así, Light?_ Near sintió un profundo desagrado al ver cómo esa mujer se le pegaba casi como un parásito a su tío. Sí, la genial idea del genio había sido ir a comer a un restaurante, con su prometida. "Es necesario que se lleven bien para la armonía familiar". Qué armonía familiar ni ocho cuartos. Le parecía innecesario que tuvieran que salir al exterior. Podían practicar la "armonía" dentro de la casa, cómodamente y con viento fresco. No en un bar repleto de comensales ruidosos y tufo inhumano.

Por lo menos, la mesa que les había tocado estaba apartada de todos los demás, con sillones en vez de sillas, lo que hacía más aguantable la estancia. Y desde ése ángulo nadie podría verlos, otro detalle importante. No le agradaba sentir las miradas indiscretas de la gente, que abría los ojos de par en par cuando veían que era albino. Como si fuese la gran cosa. Aparte, él y su padre estaban en libertad de sentarse como se les diera la gana. Al diablo con las reglas de postura.

El restaurante tenía techos bajos con vigas de madera, paredes pintadas de tres colores: rojo, blanco y azul, que hacían referencia a la bandera de Inglaterra. La mayoría de las mesas eran cuadradas, con unas cuantas sillas de madera tallada y pintada de blanco, ocupadas por gente que no hacía más que llenarse el estómago a lo loco. Había un piano sobre un escenario, y una majestuosa música salía de él, llevaba a cabo por una prodigiosa joven extranjera que tocaba como los dioses. Sus dedos de piel oscura se movían, deleitando a los presentes con su música. Unos cuantos que no la escuchaban, estaban viendo el partido de fútbol por el plasma que estaba colgado en la pared.

Se sentaron, Light y Kiyomi para un lado, y L con Near del otro, quedando enfrentados. Un mozo les dio la bienvenida amablemente, y les entregó las cartas a los mayores. El niño tomó el paquete de servilletas, se dedicó a armar aviones y figuritas de animales con el flexible material.

Takada, como de costumbre, empezó a parlotear. Near tuvo que admitir como mínimo, que esa chica era inteligente. Sabía lo que decía, tenía un vocabulario correcto, amplio y mucha cultura. Y estaba bien para los esquemas de belleza, proporcionada y con facciones bonitas, cuidadas. Sería atractiva si no fuese tan, pero tan poco interesante. Era aburrida a morir.

Light hacía como que le escuchaba, mientras desviaba su atención al televisor que estaba próximo a ellos. Yagami tenía que estar MUY fastidiado para ponerse a ver fútbol. L estaba hecho un autómata, distraído buscándole la vuelta al crimen de Matt.

Por más que daba vuelta la situación, no lograba atinar con una solución convincente. Era ilógico, irracional. El mesero volvió hacia ellos, e ignorando su particular forma de sentarse, les tomó el pedido. El pidió pastel. Sí, se le antojaba pastel a la hora de comer ¿Algún problema? El hombre entendió esto y se marchó, sin protestar.

La morena siguió hablando, con su inglés de tonada japonesa. El piano había dejado de sonar, y tuvieron que aplaudir al estilo de focas. La música retomó su melodía, y las teclas continuaron sonando.

En aquel momento, Ryuzaki percibió que su hijo estaba mirando a un punto fijo, sus figuritas de servilletas estaban quietas. Al seguir la línea de sus ojos descubrió a lo que estaba tan atento. En una pared, paralela a ellos, estaba un sector colmado de retratos de la gente famosa que había estado en el restaurante. Actores, cantantes y músicos estaban allí, en un cuadro enmarcado. Entre todos ellos, había una fotografía que destacaba entre todas. Misa Amane, en la época de apogeo como modelo y actriz, estaba sonriendo a través del vidrio y del tiempo.

Oh por Dios. ¿Tan bella había sido esa joven? Sí, así de preciosa había sido en el pasado. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y se quedó reflexionando.

Hacía un considerable período en que no se había animado a ver cualquier elemento que tuviera su rostro, debido a esto. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Al ver esa cara, no podía evitar que las memorias fluyeran como un río descaudalado.

La primera vez que la vio, fue en la estación de policía. Estaba sentada en un banco, murmurando y llorando. El delineador se le había corrido, y tenía unas ojeras tan parecidas a las propias. Estaba mojada, y se abrazaba a sí misma, en un intento desesperado de calmar su temblor. Aizawa le estaba tomando declaración, con un tono mucho más suave del que solía usar. Ella había visto a sus padres ser brutalmente asesinados por un ladrón, cuando estaban de vacaciones en la ciudad. Lloraba inconsolable.

Recordó que se acercó hasta donde estaba, y le prestó su campera, alegando que podía quedársela, a él no le hacía falta. Misa le miró con esos divinos irises y le agradeció.

A partir de esa noche lluviosa, quedó maravillado por ellos.

Pero tardó mucho tiempo en que ese sentimiento fuese correspondido. Luego de resolver el caso y de que atraparan al culpable del asesinato de los padres de la chica, Misa se enamoró. De Light. Maldita sea.

Quedó prendidísima del castaño. Finalmente, Yagami cedió ante su insistencia y salieron juntos. L suprimió sus sentimientos por Misa, y comenzó a verla como una pesada, cargosa y medio tonta, cuya única función era revolotear en torno al desabrido de Light. A veces, cuando se quedaban en la casa, le gustaba hacerla enojar con su presencia. Ella lo llamaba pervertido, y se divertía viéndola saltar y chillar. Además, era petisa, y no había nada tan chistoso como ver una bolita de pelos rubios rebotar aquí y allá.

Pronto, inició su carrera como actriz y modelo. Le sentaba bien ese trabajo. Light tuvo mucha suerte.

Ellos estuvieron de novios como por un año. Light no le prestaba atención, se notaba a leguas que no le gustaba Misa y que ella a su vez, le amaba demasiado. La hizo sufrir mucho, aunque sin intención. L se había cansado de contemplarla intentando hacerle feliz, llevándole regalos y dándole todo el cariño que se podía pedir. Pero él estaba empecinado por el trabajo y sus propios asuntos. Era excesivamente egocéntrico como para pensar en nadie que no fuese sí mismo. No hizo esfuerzo por mantener la relación, y al final, pasó lo inevitable. Rompieron en cuanto Light dijo que se iba a Japón por cuatro años, en una oferta de trabajo que no podía rechazar, y que no podría llevar a Misa. "Una relación a distancia es muy dolorosa para ambos, lo siento Misa". Patán.

La pobre quedó devastada, sumida en una depresión terrible, idéntica a la que había sufrido cuando perdió a sus padres. Fue en esa etapa cuando empezaron a congeniar. Ryuzaki descubrió que había una persona sensible, amorosa y valiente tras esa fachada de rubia hueca. Ella encontró al ser humano que había tras el detective L.

Así fue cómo se enamoraron. Un año y medio después, decidieron casarse, por petición de Misa. Nueve meses después, llegó Near.

La tristeza se coló entre todo, al rememorar su cadáver inerte en la morgue. Volvió a sentir sus labios fríos, cuando por última vez le dio un beso, a ese cuerpo que alguna vez había contenido a la mujer que tomó un pedazo de su alma. Mierda. Ya se había puesto sentimental.

Near no olvidaría a su madre. No tenía motivos para hacerlo. Un flashback le mostró a la rubia sentada en el sillón, abrazando a un bulto blanco contra sí. Estaba cantando, y le daba el biberón al pequeño de graciosos rulos blanquecinos.

Oh Dios de los pasteles, ¿Por qué a mí?

Justo cuando creyó que la cena no podía ir peor, una explosión y un grito lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. ¿Qué había pasado?

_ ¡Hay fuego en la cocina! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego, corran todos!_ exclamó un hombre, con su traje manchado y echando humo, huía de la cocina. Segundos después, un estallido se oyó nuevamente. El televisor emitió un sonido extraño y su pantalla se rompió en pedazos, que propagaron chispas. A las luces les pasó lo mismo, los focos explotaron, dando lugar al pánico generalizado. Las chispas se convirtieron en llamas, y en cuestión de instantes, el caos se hizo presente entre los clientes.

_¡Vámonos!_ chilló Takada, y todos salieron despavoridos hacia las salidas de emergencia.

Las salidas estaban bloqueadas, así que todos se dirigieron a la principal, corriendo obviamente. Dos minutos habían perdido en tratar de abrir las puertas. Las habían cerrado desde afuera ¡No podían salir! ¡Los extintores estaban vacíos! ¡Los aspersores no funcionaban!

Era todo un mar de gente gritando y corriendo. Una de las vigas del techo envuelto en llamas cayó sobre el piano, incendiando todo lo que tocaba. L tomó a Near de la mano y comenzó a correr. Light tomó a Takada del brazo y huyeron.

De pronto, el albino se soltó del agarre de su padre, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Oh, no.

_ ¡Near! ¡No!_ L empujó a la gente y se hizo camino hacia su hijo. Near había desaparecido de su vista. Buscó exasperadamente entre el recinto, ¿Dónde se había metido? El humo acumulado lo hizo toser. Otra viga se derrumbó sobre unas personas, arrancando gritos de sus gargantas.

Lo buscó con ansias, ése lugar iba a caerse, a arder. ¡No podía dejar que muriera! Las llamas habían consumido la cocina, y se expandían hacia la mesa donde ellos habían estado. Near no estaba allí. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estaba!

Lo vio tratando de descolgar el cuadro de Misa de la pared, que estaba enganchado. No podía desprenderlo. Las llamas amenazaban con consumirlos. El aire se había puesto infernal.

_¡Near! ¡Deja eso! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡NEAR!_ Lo llamó, rogando ser lo suficientemente veloz. El niño logró quitar el cuadro, y cuando lo hizo, L escuchó un crujido sobre su cabeza. La madera se estaba a punto de caer sobre su hijo.

_ ¡Near! ¡Cuidado!_ el pequeño se dio cuenta, y corrió abrazando el retrato hacia los brazos de su padre, quien dio zancadas para alcanzarle. Un tirón en su pierna lo hizo tropezar y caer, para que observara cómo la madera caía sobre las piernas de su hijo, dejándolo aplastado bajo su peso.

_¡NEAR! ¡NO!_ Gritó, y se puso de pie. Llegó hasta él, y con una fuerza desconocida, quitó los ardientes pedazos de viga. Sus piernitas habían quedado atrapadas y le había quebrado una, la otra estaba con una fisura probablemente. La carne podía verse, la piel estaba lastimada y ardía. Líquido rojo goteaba de sus heridas, y cada vez caía más, manchando su ropa y el piso.

_Papá_ murmuró el pequeño, agonizando del dolor.

_Estarás bien, vamos a salir_ respondió L, con la angustia tratando de dominarle. Levantó a su hijo entre sus brazos, y salió cargándolo en brazos. Aún abrazaba el cuadro de su mamá como si fuera una reliquia sin precio. Luchó contra el dióxido de carbono que tacaba a sus pulmones. Near tosía, debían escapar. Las mesas ardían con fuego mortal, que prometía abrazarles.

Legaron a la entrada, y le dio una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Justo cuando lograron salir hacia el exterior, otra explosión resonó dentro, provocando que L perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en medio de la vereda, protegiendo a su hijo con su propio cuerpo como escudo. Una fugaz llamarada le alcanzó la espalda, y pudo sentir cómo su su piel se quemaba.

Las sirenas de los bomberos consiguieron que sus oídos zumbaran. Se dio la vuelta, el restaurante estaba en llamas.

_ ¡Ryuzaki! ¿¡Estas bien!?_ Light se acercó hacia donde padre e hijo se encontraban. Takada lo seguía, escandalizada.

_ ¡Busca a una ambulancia! ¡AHORA! ¡Está herido!_ Respondió L gritando. Acunando al niño en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y lo estrujó con fuerza, temiendo que el vidrio del cuadro se quebrase. Estaba respirando y tosiendo, pero al fin y al cabo, respirando. La sangre llegó hasta su camiseta y la empapó. Pudo sentir el calor de la sangre de su hijito.

No quería que su hijo muriera. Era su mayor miedo.

_Me siento mal, pobre L. T.T _

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, un beso psicológico._

_SYTMMHC_


	9. Capítulo 9: Un dibujo

_Bienvenidos todas y todos a este nuevo capítulo: No se preocupen, no pasa nada trágico XD._

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen._

Estaba lloviendo. Hacía un frío glacial, pero sin llegar a formar humo con el dióxido de carbono expulsado por su boca. Llevaba sólo su camiseta y sus clásicos pantalones sueltos. Salió al patio delantero. No, esto no era una lluvia. Era una tormenta. Las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo como balas disparadas, que trataban que dañarle. No le lastimaban, sino lo pinchaban. Caminó hasta la verja de la casa, y se quedó allí, contemplando, admirando la nada.

Las campanas de la Iglesia repiqueteaban sin cesar. ¿Eran de una misa? ¿De una boda? ¿O de un funeral?

No tardó mucho en reparar que a su derecha, había alguien más. El pequeño le llegaba a la altura de su abdomen y sus ojos vacíos delataban que se había transportado a otro mundo. Sus rizos níveos, idénticos a los suyos, estaban chorreando agua. Pescaría un resfriado si no iba a secarse. Entonces, con una vocetita aguda de un infante le habló:

_Ella decía que odiaba la lluvia. Se quejaba de que se le esponjaba el pelo._ L quedó pasmado por estas palabras. Incluso podría jurar que, por un instante, las gotas formaron en su caía la sombra de Misa. Pero no, había sido su imaginación. Near prosiguió, esta vez estudiándolo con sus irises grises, y un inexpresivo semblante.

_ ¿Puedes oír las campanas, Papá? ¿Puedes escucharlas? Esas son las campanas de mi funeral...

o0o

_ ¿Disculpe, usted es el padre del niño?_ L se quitó las manos de la cara, parpadeó un par de veces ante la luz cegadora de la sala del hospital, y miró a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente suyo. Era una médica, llevaba una bata que caía hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello rubio platino, cortado prolijamente a la altura de los hombros, lo mismo que su flequillo ordenado. Le inquiría una contestación mediante su mirada color miel.

_ ¿Usted es el padre de Near?_ repitió, creyendo que no la había escuchado bien.

_Si._ respondió escuetamente L, abrumado y con un peso en los hombros equivalente al de un hipopótamo. Con una dulzura y calma innatas, le indicó que le siguiera. Light, que estaba sentado a su par, también le acompañó. Las sillas de la sala de espera eran una bosta. Duras y frías, de metal. Agradeció poder librarse de esa tortura con forma de mueble.

Los hermanos entraron a un consultorio, y tomaron asiento en sendos bancos, que era mil veces más confortables que las sillas de porquería. La mujer, que no debía pasar de los treinta años, se acomodó en el sillón acolchado detrás de su escritorio. El consultorio era modesto y sin decoración alguna, ni había fotos de la doctora con hijos o algo por el estilo. Debía pasar un escaso tiempo en la oficina. Al parecer, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

_Me presento, disculpen que no lo haya hecho anteriormente, mi nombre es Halle Lidner. Estoy a cargo del sector de la guardia. Quería hablarles sobre la situación del niño, Near._ Ryuzaki ocultó muy bien su ansiedad. ¿Habría habido un fallo en la operación? ¿Su pierna estaba tan herida que no podría recuperarse? ¿Y si se la amputaban?_ La operación ha sido un éxito. Ha tenido mucha suerte su hijo, señor. Tenemos por lo menos veinte muertos por tras del incendio, la mayoría por asfixia o no por golpes en la cabeza. Voy a ser clara y directa, me niego atormentarlos y aburrirlos con una exposición de mis conocimientos de medicina. Todos tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos._ agregó, ganándose la simpatía de ambos hombres, quienes estaban satisfechos de no tener que escuchar un prólogo sobre placas y composición de la estructura ósea en los niños.

_Mirad, lo de su niño es una fractura cerrada, causada obviamente, por traumatismo directo. Esto significa que el hueso no se ha desviado, simplemente partido. No ha llegado a atravesar la piel. Lo más milagroso del caso es que se ha quebrado sólo una de las dos piernas. La otra sólo posee una fisura, de la cual ya nos hemos encargado. Al ser joven, sus capacidades de regeneración son más veloces que las de un adulto. No se preocupen, esto no afectará a su crecimiento. Se repondrá, no más necesita reposo total, en unas seis semanas, podrá dar unos cuantos pasos. Sigo repitiendo, es un chico muy afortunado. Es como si alguna fuerza divina lo hubiera protegido de los daños._ Hizo una pausa, en la cual tomó la taza de té que había en la mesada, le dio un sorbo. Una gota del líquido cayó por su barbilla, se limpió delicadamente, ágil como una gacela.

_ ¿Va a usar muletas o silla de ruedas?_ inquirió el castaño, cruzándose de brazos, con notable cansancio. Y eso que él había ido a trabajar y a dormir en la casa, era L quien se había quedado como florero en la clínica durante la última semana. Él estaba más agotado que Yagami, no tenía por qué hacerse la víctima.

_Por ahora, yo le signo una silla de ruedas. No está en condiciones de usar muletas. Bueno, la realidad es que no quiero darle muletas porque carece de fuerza en sus brazos. Es un niño muy flacucho como para aguantar su propio peso en sus brazos._ dijo, en un arranque de honestidad Halle. Los detectives se miraron y supieron que tenía razón: Near era sumamente débil.

_Hay un asunto del que me gustaría discutir con ustedes. Sé que los dos trabajan para la policía, no se preocupen, mis labios están sellados._ Vaya, qué lista. Era rápida._ Es sobre su hijo y el restaurante.

Cuando fui a preguntarle qué creía que había pasado, Near me contestó: "Se lo está tomando muy en serio al juego". Cuando le pregunté a quién se refería, me dijo que se trataba de "Mello". ¿Tienen una idea de quién pude ser ese niño? Me llamó la atención ese detalle, tengo entendido que ustedes sólo eran cuatro en la mesa, ¿O me equivoco?_ calló, esperando una muestra de reconocimiento. Light se puso pálido y tragó saliva. L tuvo un espasmo que casi hace que se caiga.

_No, no había nadie más con nosotros. Ese Mello es un amiguito imaginario de Near. Siempre insiste en su existencia, pero supongo que eso es algo normal en los niños, ¿No?_ negó el castaño, disimulando el desagrado. Ese nombre también había estado presente cuando encontraron el cadáver de Matt. Dios Santo. ¿Había una conexión entre el incendio y la muerte de ese crío? No, es imposible. _Algo que no existía no podía causar tanto daño, ¿O sí?_

_ ¿Están seguros de que no es real? ¿No tienen un pariente o un conocido con ese nombre?_ cuestionó la rubia, quitándose un mechón de su frente.

_No, no tenemos a nadie que se llame así._ L respondió con seguridad que no tenía. _No entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo esto? Estaba muerto. Una persona muerta no tenía influencia física en la realidad de los que seguían viviendo. ¿Qué cojones significaba eso del juego?_

_Ah, porque me pareció extraño. Fue considerablemente detallista para tratarse de un amigo imaginario. Hizo un dibujo de él mientras ustedes estaban fuera, a petición mía._ dijo y de su bolsillo sacó un papel arrugado y doblado. Lo extendió y lo dejó en la mesa, para que pudieran examinarlo minuciosamente. Eran trazos muy cuidados, aún siendo los de un pequeñajo. Se preciaba la cara de un niño, de ocho años aproximadamente, de cabello rubio, y ojos azules. Sería un retrato muy bonito si no tuviera esa sonrisa macabra que le desfiguraba el rostro. Una media sonrisa, que hacía medio arco hacia el lado derecho de su cara. _Diabólica _sería una buena palabra para describirla.

Yagami por primera vez, no supo qué decir. Wow, Near debía de tener una imaginación gigantesca. Pero no quería admitir que esto se estaba volviendo algo levemente aterrador. Primero Matt y luego, el bar. ¿Acaso ése chico aparecía cuando iba a desatarse una desgracia? ¿Era un truco/ilusión creada por el subconsciente de su sobrino para sobrellevar los momentos traumáticos? Esta opción le resultó óptima y verosímil, sin embargo, seguía siendo espeluznante. Esa sonrisa demoníaca le retorcía las tripas.

A su vez, Ryuzaki tuvo ganas de vomitar. Esto estaba escapando de su control. Los fantasmas no eran reales. Era imposible que Near supiera algo sobre Mello. ¿O tenía poderes parapsicológicos que le permitían comunicarse con los seres del más allá? Eso sonaba a argumento de novela de misterio pedorra. Su hijo era un chico normal, no tenía esquizofrenia ni algún desorden que lo hiciera alucinar. Ése niño NO vivía. Mello NO era real, no podían verlo, ni tocarlo. Lo que no le cerraba en la cabeza era, _¿Cómo sabía sobre él, si ni lo había conocido? Nadie más que L sabía que Mello había estado en el mundo de los vivos._

Lo más razonable sería pensar que todo era coincidencias, no obstante, como detective su regla de oro era que éstas no eran más que una serie de eventos que tenían relación. O sea, las casualidades tampoco existían. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando?

El silencio reflexivo fue roto por la voz de la mujer, quien se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata:

_Bueno, no importa, esto no me incumbe. Perdonen si les causé algún disturbio, no soy psicóloga, pero creo que los afectó más a ustedes que al niño. Será más conveniente que no nos inquietemos más por esto, tienen que ir a ver cómo está Near. Un amigo imaginario no es algo inusual en los niños, después de todo._ Sonrió condescendiente.

Light y L no respondieron y se encaminaron hacia la habitación en donde un durmiente albino los esperaba. Los pasillos blancos y repletos de personas sufrientes les provocaron escalofríos e incomodidad. Sin mencionar pena ajena. Tanta gente sufriendo, angustiada. Un padre con sus dos hijos, abrazados, llorando y preguntando cuándo volvería su mamá. Una señora embarazada abrazada a su vientre gimoteaba repitiendo el nombre de su marido. El ambiente manaba un asqueroso olor a muerte. Los Shinigamis debían tener mucho trabajo en ése tétrico edificio. Los demonios de los humanos vagaban causando estragos y trayendo los peores sentimientos.

Si en una cosa estaban de acuerdo Light y Ryuzaki, era que los hospitales eran estructuras en donde se podía apreciar el dolor en todo su apogeo, tanto moral como físico. Era espantoso.

Con nerviosismo, tocaron la puerta e hicieron un hallazgo que no sabía si darles enojo o miedo, a pesar de ser conscientes de que era una ridiculez, dado al ateísmo de Light y el agnosticismo de L. El cartel indicaba que el número del cuarto era el 666. Gracias por tanto, muchachos. Menuda cargada de mal gusto.

oOo

_ Vayamos al parque un rato_ dijo el moreno, agarrando con sus manos firmemente las manijas negras de la silla de ruedas.

_Sí, será saludable que tomes aire fresco, Near, el aire que hay en ese lugar es repugnante_ alegó el castaño. El albino estaba tieso, con unas de sus piernas enyesadas y la otra, vendada. Cuando cicatrizasen sus heridas, tendría feas cicatrices en su inmaculada piel. El susodicho abrazó el cuadro de su madre contra su pecho. L se había redimido y le había permitido quedarse con él.

La doctora Lidner había sido tan considerada de no contarle a su padre que tenía escondido en el pijama la foto y la tapa de la revista. Las tenía escondidas en la muda de ropa que su padre le había traído. Se las había ingeniado para ocultarlas de su vista el tiempo suficiente para colocarlas dentro de su bolsillo interno. No quería hacerle enfadar por revolver en sus cosas privadas.

Light tuvo en consideración aquel gestito, y con evidente fastidio, azuzó:

_Todo por ese cuadro de mierda._

_Deja de decir palabrotas delante del niño, Yagami, puede oírte_ L haciendo caso omiso a la mirada furibunda de su hermano, observó a su hijo. No había sentido ganas de llorar desde que se acordó de la muerte de su otro familiar, Beyond. Un nudo en la faringe le pedía que se librara de esa opresión que se estaba auto ejerciendo.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de llorar delante de su hijo. Él tenía que ver que demostrar que era fuerte, los niños necesitaban protección. Era estúpido, esa regla de que los adultos debían demostrar su fortaleza ante los pequeños, pero era vital. Todo ser humano requería de un pilar en el que apoyarse. Ese pilar debía de ser firme e indestructible, o pretender serlo. Muchas veces ellos no eran conscientes de que los mayores agonizaban más de lo que suponían. Aparte, ¿Él, el gran detective inexpresivo llorando como Magdalena? No, señor, debía controlarse. Lo importante era que su hijo se repusiera, y a él le correspondía encontrar al culpable de su malestar. Haría que metieran preso los hijos de puta que habían sido los responsable del incendio. Tamaña negligencia por parte de los dueños era inadmisible. Ni hablar de los que se aseguraban de habilitar el local. ¿Cómo no podían estar preparados para una situación de emergencia? ¿Cómo habían permitido que un local que no cumpliese los requisitos básicos estuviera abierto al público? Iba a ponerse a indagar en el tema hasta el fondo.

_Va a ir todo bien_ dijo voz alta para tranquilizar a los que lo acompañaban. Near seguía sin articular oración. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la cabeza, en la coronilla blanca.

_Todo estará bien_ reiteró, asegurándolo. Nadie le creyó. Ni él mismo.

_Ya vale, hoy estoy calmada, por eso tengo piedad. Halle Lidner es uno de mis personajes femeninos preferidos. No es un estereotipo y me encanta su diseño. _

_Saquen todas las conclusiones que quieran, no voy a revelarse nada c:, como buena persona que soy xD._

_No me explayé mucho en el tema de la fractura porque creo que poner cosas pseudotécnicas no va a lograr que esto sea "Un fic inteligente y maduro, para gente madura." No señores, yo estoy aquí para contar una historia, no dar clases de medicina. _

_Un saludo psicológico, SYTMMHC._


	10. Capítulo 10: Snake

_Volví para atormentarlos :D_

_ Sí, estás en lo cierto: Misa trabajaba de modelo, su carrera nació definitivamente después de que se fuera a Japón_ dijo Watari. Light enmudeció, reflexionando y luego se dedicó a mantener una extensa conversación:

_ ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir con Ryuzaki?

_Aproximadamente, unos meses más tarde de su partida. Ella estaba emocionalmente inestable, y el joven Ryuzaki fue el único apoyo que tuvo durante ese tiempo.

_Ah, ya veo. ¿Cuándo se casaron? Yo solamente estuve cuatro años fuera, y cuando volví, me enteré de que Misa había muerto, que Ryuzaki estaba casado y que Near era el bebé de ambos. Estaba completamente desorientado, ya que con L habíamos tenido casi nada de contacto.

_Al año de estar en una relación, él decidió ceder ante la petición de Misa y casarse. Ryuzaki no deseaba el matrimonio, no le gustaba la idea de verse involucrado con otra persona para el resto de su vida.

_ ¿Cuando murió ella, Near tenía dos, verdad?

_No, todavía no había cumplido los dos años. Tenía un año y ocho meses.

_Oh, apenas sabía caminar. Watari, ¿Tiene idea de cómo murió Amane? Al llegar y preguntar por mi hermano, me mandaron al velatorio. El cajón estaba cerrado, así que supuse que había pasado algo grave. Un accidente de autos, un asesinato brutal, pero no. Un incidente en la casa, describió Aizawa, que el moreno se negaba a relatar.

_No, por desagracia no puedo contarle mucho sobre el tema, debido a que yo no me encontraba dentro de la residencia cuando ocurrió. La ambulancia ya se había llevado el cuerpo para cuando regresé a la casa. Era mediodía, había salido a comprar lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo. Ryuzaki no me informó nada cuando le quise preguntar. Estaba mudo.

_ Sí, claro, es comprensible. Pero…_ Light hizo una pausa, las preguntas debían ser pausadas y sutiles, no debía abrumar al viejo con ellas. Bastante tenía haciéndose cargo del inmaduro de Ryuzaki y del algodón-pendejo- infumable como para molestarle con una charla que debía haber tenido con su hermano.

_ ¿Near también presenció la muerte de Misa?

_Sí, él vio cómo moría su madre. Estaban los tres juntos cuando sucedió. Supongo que habrá sido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inerte.

_Sí, Misa era algo torpe, podría haber resbalado y caído con mala suerte.

_Tal vez._ admitió el anciano, y metió las llaves en la cerradura. Habían llegado por fin a la casa. Light había decidido acompañarlo al mercado para poder sonsacarle información útil. No le había dicho mucho, Watari sabía sobre la muerte de la rubia tanto como él, o sea, casi nada. En el comedor estaban los susodichos. El menor estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, extendiendo la pierna enyesada y encogiendo la vendada. Jugaba con un avioncito, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, él era piloto de los Aliados. Se cuestionó si aquella postura no le haría daño. Bueno, no era su problema, después de todo.

En cuanto al mayor, estaba frente a su laptop, y con dos dedos escribía palabras a velocidad de un relámpago cruzando el cielo. Su espalda hacía una C casi perfecta. Sin duda alguna, cuando envejeciera, L tendría serios dilemas con su columna vertebral. ¿Sus piernas no se acalambran en esa postura tan extraña? Padre e hijo eran un par de fenómenos.

Cargando con las bolsas rebosantes de productos, el castaño y Watari fueron a la cocina y guardaron los alimentos en su correspondiente lugar. Light se había tomado la molestia de clasificar cada uno de los espacios de los estantes, cada envase con su etiqueta y apilados en orden de tamaño.

Ryuzaki había diagnosticado que él padecía de trastorno compulsivo obsesivo por la limpieza. Y no, no era una obsesión, era en pos de mantener una mínima decencia en la casa. Alguien tenía que mantener el orden en la casa, par de cerdos inmundos.

Watari le pidió que les llevara algo de comer, dado que la cena tardaría un tiempo en estar lista. Light cerró la boca, pero se sintió como si en esa casa él estaba cumpliendo el rol de la madre. Un papel que aborrecía y no quería adjudicarse.

En una bandeja, puso un café con una rosquilla cubierta de chocolate, y sabiendo que el insípido de su sobrino no comería nada si le daba algo que picotear, puso tres galletitas de osito para él. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta hacia la sala, y al hacerlo, un dolor agudo en su pie provocó que chillara. Una rueda le había aplastado el dedo gordo del pie. Si no hubiera sido por sus buenos reflejos, la bandeja se habría ido al garete.

_Perdón tío Light, no vi que venías._ se disculpó con tonito inocente Near. Qué bastardo basura, aprovecharse de que estaba semi paralítico para joderle la vida a él, desde hacía una semana y media. Y lo peor es que no podía retarlo ni culparlo. ¡Oh, pobre bebé! ¡Está lastimado! ¡Démosle con todos los caprichos porque está en silla de ruedas! Muy a su pesar, se contuvo y mantuvo su compostura. Le dijo con una voz extremadamente aplacada:

_Near, ten un poco más cuidado para la próxima ¿Si? Y en todo caso, si quieres buscar alguna cosa, pídenos a nosotros, tú no te muevas ¿Si?_ el albino hizo una mueca burlona. Qué lindo era ser un niño. No dudaba que si fuera un adolescente, Yagami se habría encargado de sacarle un cardenal en su regordete rostro.

_Bueno, ¿Me alcanzarías de arriba mi robot rojo? Yo no puedo_ dijo, sabiendo que su tío estaba a punto de empezar a echar humo por las orejas, como una pava hirviendo. Chasqueó la lengua, que se moría por gritarle unas cuantas verdades, y asintió, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí y la vena de su frente se marcaba.

_Quédate acá. Ya vuelvo._ apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa, donde L examinaba la escena, risueño por dentro.

_Gracias, "Mamá"_ Oh Dios. Esto de estar con fractura era espectacular. La cara de él fue para ponerla en un cuadro, con la inscripción "Tomando Vinagre con limón". Magnífico, excelso. El pequeño diablillo se regocijó, una fiesta ocurría en su cerebro.

_ No te abuses tanto, Near, ya sabes cómo es. Su paciencia, aunque lo dudes, tiene un límite._ Le pidió, y su pecho se infló de orgullo. Sí, su hijo sería un investigador tan capaz como él mismo. Sin duda alguna, había heredado ese sentido del humor tan ácido de él. Pondría como locos a sus colegas de trabajo, y más a sus rivales.

Rápidamente, ese sentimiento pasajero se fue, y su concentración recayó en la pantalla del monitor. Estaba investigando si existían más casos como aquel, en el que una explicación lógica no se hallara, y recurrieran a elementos paranormales. Naturalmente, había testimonios de fanáticos religiosos que adjudicaban todo lo sucedido a espíritus, que ignoró dado lo ineficiente y fantasioso de sus argumentos. A ver… No era posible que alguien haya entrado por la ventana del segundo piso en menos de cinco minutos, sin escalera, claro está. Se podía trepar por los ladrillos de la casa. El tiempo necesario para estrangular al niño, unos cuarenta segundos mínimos. Para bajar, a menos que sea un suicida o tuviera súper poderes, le tomaría sesenta segundos. En total, seis minutos con cuarenta segundos.

Lo chocante del crimen era que el estrangulamiento había sido con los cables del Play. ¿Cómo demonios lo había conseguido? Había que ser muy hábil para lograrlo. Estos cables tenían una extensión no muy larga, eso sin contar que Matt no había gritado. El baño estaba a unos cuantos metros de la habitación.

Posterior al asesinato, Near había dormido en su pieza, con él. En honor a la sinceridad, había sido Ryuzaki quien se había negado rotundamente que volviera a esa habitación. Su hijo había rechazado cambiarse de dormitorio después de unas semanas. Dijo que estaba bien, que no tenía miedo. No entendía nada.

Para remate, estaba el problema con el restaurante, en el que había ocurrido algo parecido. Cuando fue a indagar en los papeles del sitio, resultó que los papeles estaban perfectos. Es decir, el Departamento de Sanidad había pasado el día anterior al accidente. Los extintores habían sido cambiados esa misma semana. Los aspersores eran nuevos y funcionaban. Y las salidas de emergencia no tenían traba desde afuera. En el local, había un sistema anti incendios que destrababa las puertas inmediatamente después de que los sensores captaran el humo. Era un equipo nuevo, que había sido probado delante del inspector, quien era el único con buena reputación en todo el cuerpo de Salud. Era un restaurante grande, que anteriormente había sido una especie de boliche, pero lo habían cerrado y arreglado.

¿Por qué habrían fallado? Ninguna persona externa podría haberlo hecho a modo de atentado. Ni de venganza o amenaza. Los dueños eran ancianos carismáticos que no tenían enemigos. Si fuera un mensaje para las autoridades, lo habrían realizado en una institución gubernamental.

Lo que más le inquietaba del asunto era el hecho de la mención de Mello. Las dos veces que había escuchado de boca de su hijo, había sido para traer problemas. "Se lo está tomando muy en serio al juego" ¿Se puede saber qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Juego? Near no conocía a Mello. Y ese dibujo que había realizado le helaba la sangre. Era tal cual se lo había imaginado. Esos ojos celestes, ese pelo rubio. Si no fuese por la sonrisa demoníaca, habría dicho que era el segundo niño más precioso de Londres.

Volviendo al tema, ya no era una mera casualidad la existencia de ése ser, algo tenía que ver. Pero… Su existencia prevalecía en la mente de Near. Es decir, aquel joven no era un humano vivo. No le echaría importancia, no obstante, el albino le había adjudicado la catástrofe a él. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía su hijo? ¿En realidad vivía un chico al que sólo el niño podía ver? Bien, ya estaba pensando boludeces. Por supuesto que no, ya se había repetido por enésima vez, Mello estaba muerto, y Near no lo había llegado a conocer.

Ojalá fuera producto de la imaginación de él, y esta cuestión no pasara a mayores. Sí, seguramente, para poder sentirse protegido ante las situaciones emocionalmente fuertes, Near había creado un amigo que lo seguía a todos lados, un compañero. Como un ángel de la guarda, pero más creppy. Y como a todo compañero, y frente a un suceso que carecía de la explicación de los adultos, le echaba la culpa. Era similar a culpar a Dios de nuestros problemas. Alguien a quien culpar, alguien que estuviera a su lado en los momentos de tensión. Un escudo psicológico. Y dado que un estereotipo muy común en los programas televisivos era incluir un personaje rubio con ojos celestes, no era tan deforme que le hubiera imaginado con ese aspecto. Sí, por fin estaba recuperando la lógica fría que lo caracterizaba. Ahora todo sonaba menos fantástico. Su paranoia por el fallecido se estaba empezando a disipar. Estaba muerto, calcinado por las llamas, convertido en cenizas que L rechazó en guardar. Sería morboso haberlas conservado.

_ Joven Ryuzaki, yo voy a buscar la ropa del patio que estaba para secar, ya vamos a comer, así que ¿Podría poner la mesa, por favor?_ Watari lo salvó de perderse por los pasillos del complejo laberinto de su cerebro. Afirmó con su melena revoltosa y se puso de pie para cumplir con lo que le habían pedido. Light volvió con el juguete estrangulado entre sus dedos de pianista, y se lo entregó a Near.

_Este no era el que quería, pero bueno_ dijo el crío provocando el irrefrenable volcán de ira en Light, que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no expulsar la lava por todos lados. Si no quería decirle nada era por pura contradicción a sus ideales: no quería parecer un desgraciado por gritarle a un niño semi inválido, pero tampoco se dejaría tomar el pelo. Estaba fingiendo que no le molestaba, cuando la ira de su orgullo herido le corroía en el interior.

_ A ver, Ryuzaki, pongamos la mesa rápido ¿Te parece?_ lo apuró y le ayudó a colocar el gris mantel y los cubiertos de un bello mango dorado. Se dieron cuenta de que faltaban servilletas.

_Voy yo a buscarlas_ dijo Near, en un arranque de amabilidad impropia de él.

_No, estás herido, deja que nosotros vayamos_ L temía que se golpeara al intentar manejar la silla.

_No padre, quiero aprender a usarla. Yo voy_ Lawiet sabía que discutir con un chiquillo tan obstinado como él era una pérdida de tiempo, así que le permitió hacerlo.

_ ¡De paso, fíjate si la olla está chorreando! Habrá que limpiar la cocina si se derrama._ pidió Yagami a su sobrino, quien para impresión de los dos, logró controlar bien el aparato. Avanzó tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Se detuvo en seco y con una voz inalterada, pero de elevado volumen, le respondió a su tío:

_Tío Light, creo que tenemos un problema mayor que la olla chorreando. _ Los adultos intrigados por lo que había dicho el niño, se aproximaron hacia donde estaba. Abrieron los parpados desmesuradamente, al observar lo que había allí.

_ ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA!?_ Gritó el castaño, apabullado. En la mesada de piedra de la cocina, sobre lar verduras y la tabla de madera, se enroscaba una serpiente gigante. Era corpulenta, y sus escamas de color amarillo reflejaban la luz de la bombilla que estaba colgando, balanceándose. Medía, a cálculo fácil, dos metros. Estaba formando una espiral con su cuerpo, y su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre una tabla de madera. Parecía estar durmiendo. Una serpiente gigante, durmiendo en la cocina. Oh, santo bebé Jesús.

De repente, la reptil se percató de los tres humanos que la miraban, anonadados, y enfadada porque la habían despertado de su sueño, levantó la cabeza y abrió sus fauces amenazadoramente, mostrando unos colmillos de cinco centímetros cada uno. Su lengua roja se agitaba por su siseo, y su mandíbula se extendió todo lo que podía. Con una agilidad digna de un animal así, se desenroscó y comenzó a reptar enojada hacia los tres desafortunados, en segundos. No hace falta decir que salieron despavoridos.

Yagami corrió escaleras arriba, gritando. Ryuzaki sacó a su hijo de la silla, y lo alzó entre sus brazos yendo en la misma dirección. La serpiente siseó y los persiguió. Por el pasamano se enroscó, y subió con una celeridad temible, pisándole los talones a los tres. L cargaba a un paralizado Near, quien se aferraba al cuello de su padre. Light entró en la primera puerta que encontró y se encerró allí, dejando a su hermano y sobrino a merced de la espantosa criatura del mal.

_¡Hay una serpiente persiguiéndonos! ¡Una mágica y puta serpiente!_

Con desesperación, entró en su recámara, al final del pasillo. La reptil amarilla lo siguió de cerca, y por milímetros no ingresó con ellos en el cuarto. Protestó golpeando con su cola la madera hueca, que amplificó el sonido de los golpes. Inició una serie de coletazos y cabezazos contra ésta.

Era fuerte, y la puerta no resistiría mucho. Se alejaron lo más que podían de ella, y el padre tomó de su mesita de luz un plato con restos de pastel. Con su brazo libre, sostenía a su niño contra su pecho. No tenía ningún arma con la que defenderse. No había tiempo para preguntas obvias, ¡Una serpiente iba a atacarlos! Finalmente, ocurrió lo inevitable, el material cedió ante los reiterados golpes que la serpiente daba. Hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que el sector más gordo de su alargado cuerpo pasara. Entró, sacando la lengua afilada y de textura dudosa.

L levantó sobre su cabeza el plato ovalado, sabiendo que no le haría daño suficiente como para matarla, sin embargo debía tratar. Se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, y la reptil quedó aturdida, lo suficiente como para que el moreno y el albino se movilizaran lejos de su alcance. No obstante, la bicha se enfureció más ante su repentina acción y les bloqueó la salida, con sus colmillos deseosos de clavarse en sus carnes. Oh, Dios.

El detective buscó a tientas otro objeto para lanzárselo, para espantarla, pero sólo se topó con un tenedor en sobre su almohada. Lo extendió en sus narices, para ver si se alejaba. Ella se aproximó con lentitud, y el tenedor en la mano de Ryuzaki tembló, no sabía si por coraje o por pavor.

_Papá, eso no ayuda_ dijo Near, aferrado a él, con un miedo bien disimulado. Al instante de ver los dientes prominentes de la serpiente, susurró_ Mello, por favor. _

L tragó saliva. Y cuando creían que se iba a abalanzar sobre ellos, un cuchillo de cocina fue clavado en su sien, haciendo que se retorciera y se desplomara en el suelo, quieta. Entonces, su piel se fue descascarando, reduciéndose, consumiéndose a sí misma. Sus escamas se ennegrecieron, y se convirtieron en polvo gris.

En el sitio donde estaba una serpiente, ahora había una extensa línea gris de tierra sucia, y el cuchillo en medio. Se había desintegrado. Había desaparecido, como en una de esas películas bizarras donde la gente que se pulveriza deja una mota de polvo que se esparce. Eso estaba pasando.

Ryuzaki respiraba por la boca, agitado y con el corazón a punto de la taquicardia. Miró la dirección donde había provenido el arma salvadora, y vio a Light exhalando, con su brazo todavía extendido en un ángulo de lanzamiento.

Al encontrarse los ojos grises y marrones, se reanimaron y salieron de la pieza. Bajaron y ya en la planta baja, L se dejó caer sobre el sillón abrazando a un enyesado y traumatizado Near. Su hermano tomó del perchero su abrigo negro y se lo puso, al borde de la locura.

_ ¿A dónde vas, Light?_ preguntó Ryuzaki, controlando su respirar.

_A lo de Takada. Ni en pedo duermo hoy aquí._ anunció, y se retiró dando un sonoro portazo. Padre e hijo se observaron mutuamente, comprobando si el otro estaba bien.

_Near, Hoy no duermo. Me quedaré aquí a ver películas malas._ dijo Ryuzaki, tomando el control y sintonizando el primer canal que se acordó.

_Por supuesto._ contestó Near y escondió la cabeza en la clavícula de su padre.

Watari entró por la puerta trasera como si nada. Ni se había enterado del caos que acaba de finalizar.

_Dios qué clase de alucinógenos me habré tomado xD._


	11. Capítulo 11: Muñecas

_El capítulo de hoy va dedicado a iGissel por su cumpleaños :D Siéntete vieja nena. Menciono también a Zachy, que siempre deja sus bellos comentarios que me alegran el día. Gracias _

_ ¡Ryuzaki! ¡Cariño, mira! ¿¡No es mona!?_ preguntó su esposa, tocando la verja de la jaula. Adentro, una boa se encontraba durmiendo, con sus ojos verdes cerrados. Su piel, escamosa y de color dorado, emitía un brillo extraño, producto de luz naranja del atardecer que sus escamas reflejaban. Estaba rellenita, por lo visto, había comido hacía relativamente poco. En toda su longitud, debía medir lo mismo que Misa.

Ella la estaba señalando con su dedo índice, aquel lejano día llevaba las uñas pintadas de morado. Su cabello estaba atado en dos colitas, eso sumado a su silueta curvilínea y su rostro sin mancha, le restaban cinco años de encima. Casi una niña. Levaba puesto un jean apretado y una escotada remera rosa, que atraía la mirada del cincuenta por ciento de los jóvenes (y grandes) que pasaban a su lado. Sus nuevas botas no dejaban de taconear el piso, como si estuviera zapateando. Sus anteojos de sol, estaban arriba en su frente, y su sedoso chal, envuelto en su cuello de muñeca.

El bebé al que estaba cargando jalaba de sus mechones azabachados, diciéndole sin palabras que quería ir a con su madre. El perfume a jabón de él, impregnaba sus ropas. El aroma de un bebé. Con su mano izquierda acarició su cabecita, sus rulos eran tan esponjosos, que parecía una bolita de algodón. Sus largas pestañas blancas le hacían cosquillas cuando rozaban su piel. Habría que cortarle el pelo, sino ¡Tendría una oveja en vez de hijo! Bueno, tal vez comprarle ropa blanca a un albino no había sido la mejor de las ideas.

Se arrimó con cautela hasta donde la rubia estaba, unos pasos los separaban. La serpiente se había despertado y estaba molesta con Misa. Siseó lo que dedujo que era una amenaza.

_Misa, aléjate un poco de la reja, no vaya a ser que te ataque_ le advirtió Ryuzaki. Bebé Near observaba al animal, abriendo sus ojitos grises como si fueran dos discos de los años sesenta. Alargó las manitas hacia la reja que los separaba del reptil. En el zoológico tenían precaución, si bien no eran dañinas con los humanos, eran muy irritables. Pero había menos del 1 por ciento de probabilidades de que pudiera pasar la celda en la que se encontraba recluida, por más espaciados que fuesen los barrotes.

_ ¿No ves que linda que es? Dime, amor, ¿Por qué todo el mundo las detesta? A mí me gustan las serpientes. Son animales de colores muy bonitos, ¿O no viste mis bolsos que imitan sus pieles? ¡Son preciosas!_ exclamó efusivamente.

L suspiró, exhausto. Lo había hecho dar vueltas por todos y cada uno de los sectores del parque animal, maravillándose y deteniéndose por diez minutos en cada bicho, para hablarle sobre las clases de animales y los motivos por lo que los amaba. Ella insistía en comprar un perro, sin embargo, él prefería los gatos. No se habían logrado convencer, pero Misa machacaba con un perro. Quería un Caniche Toy. El moreno le había dicho "Para qué quieres otra oveja, ¿No te basta con tu hijo?" Rompió en carcajadas la mujer, llamándolo idiota.

_Sí, sí, muy linda. ¿Vamos a la cafetería?, Muero por un pastel_ Near bostezó, captando la atención de su madre y la de los otros presentes. Lucía como una cría de conejo. L casi pudo escuchar un "Aw" general. Lo sabía, su pequeñuelo era la cosa más tierna del mundo.

Su mamá giró rostro, con sus manos tomando los barrotes de la celda y miró a su nene, derramando cubos de azúcar por los irises. O sea, con dulzura.

No supo precisamente cuántos segundos habrían permanecido así, no obstante, la magia se esfumó cuando vio a la boa a punto de cerrar su boca con dientes afilados sobre la extremidad de su esposa.

_ ¡Misa, cuidado!_ La reptil clavó sus colmillos con fiereza en la mano de la rubia, con el fin de arrancársela.

_ ¡AHHHHHHH!_ Esos alaridos provenientes de su faringe hicieron que se le erizaran los pelos del cuerpo. Como estaba a su par, se abalanzó sin soltar al crío en ningún momento, y tomando su brazo, comenzó a pelear contra el animal, que se no quería dejar a Amane. Podía verse la carne desgarrada de su mano, y la sangre de un profundo color bordó salpicaba sus prendas.

_ ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO!_ Gimoteaba, llorando de dolor. Su marido le dio un puñetazo a la boa en la nuca, queriendo en vano que se desprendiera de ella. Unos visitantes lo ayudaron, él no dejaba de sostener a su indefenso Near, quién no perdía de vista ese angustiante y sangriento cuadro. Entre cuatro trataron de la criatura soltara a Misa, sin éxito. Era muy fuerte.

Ella lloraba y chillaba, su diminuta mano sufría la mordedura atroz. Los gritos pasaron a ser casi aullidos, y sus llanto, una marea.

Finalmente, la boa la soltó, con trozos de carne y piel colgando de sus incisivos largos y gruesos. Retrocedió, apartándose del tumulto de personas. La rubia se tumbó en el suelo, sollozando e hipando, padeciendo espasmos. Al ver su mano, comprendió el daño que le había hecho: su piel no estaba, y su carne mostraba unas marcas parecidas a la de un rastrillo, de cinco centímetros en su palma. El fin de la bestia había sido despedazarle el músculo.

_ ¡Misa, cálmate! Por favor, ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! Tranquila, ¿Estás bien?_ Si hubiera un top de las preguntas más estúpidas, fijo que esa triunfaría sobre las otras. ¡Una serpiente le había descuartizado la mano! ¿¡Cómo diablos uno puede estar bien!?

_No, no estoy bien_ logró responder, antes de desmayarse, desfallecida por el sufrimiento y la impresión. Ryuzaki, con su brazo libre le rodeó el cogote, impidiendo que su cráneo chocara en la dura superficie. Sus venas expulsaban una cantidad abismal de glóbulos rojos. Su bebé no lloraba, sino que le tiraba de los pelos, asustado.

_ ¡Misa, despierta! ¡Misa! ¡MISA!_...

_Eso había ocurrido dos semanas antes de su muerte. _

O0O

_ ¡Eh, Ryuzaki! ¡Vuelve al mundo de los vivos, brother!_ dijo animadamente Matsuda, con su voz de pito impertinente y fastidiosa. L se despertó de su sueño lúcido, algo perdido. Volver al mundo real. Su patio, en su casa. Estaba en el jardín, era mediodía. La noche anterior los había atacado una serpiente, una boa.

Estaba apoyado contra la vara de su hogar, y se había perdido en la memoria. La boa de esa vez, y la de la velada pasaba había sido de la misma clase. Entre sus dedos se encontraba un caramelo sin comer. Se lo llevó a la lengua, permitiendo que sus papilas gustativas de deleitaran con su sabor a limón. La principal razón por la que comía dulces era que reactivaban las neuronas de su cerebro. No debía pasar mucho rato sin uno, podía ser catastrófico.

_ ¿En quién pensabas, enamorado? Ohh, me enteré de que fuiste con Misora a tomar un café, ¿Y qué onda? ¿No era que no te interesaban las mujeres?_ el joven le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. Mamerto. ¿Cómo podía ser policía una persona tan imbécil en casi todos los aspectos de la vida? El otro oficial, un hombre cuarentón más serio y amargado, se tocó las sienes, cansado. Aizawa le caía bien, excepto cuando le veían esos lapsos agresivos en los que no hacía nada más productivo que gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

_ Está todo bien, L, no hay víboras ni ninguna clase de bichos en toda la casa. Pero, ¿Por qué no llamaste a control animal en vez de a nosotros?_ replicó el mayor, con arrugas visibles en su frente y con patas de gallos muy marcadas.

_Por obviedad, no quiero que desconocidos entren en mi casa. Disculpen si es mucha molestia, confío más en ustedes que en los fumigadores u otro grupo de personas de control de plagas._ Aizawa gruñó, pero eso en su personalidad podía tomarse como una afirmación amigable.

_ ¡Hey, chico! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Matsuda se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Near, quien sentado en su silla, balanceaba los peluches que había traído para el exterior, con los que se había entretenido durante la media hora en que los inspectores se habían tardado en corroborar la inexistencia de nidos de serpientes u otros reptiles.

Near tenía una gran habilidad para construir cosas, para crear ciertos juguetes. Por ejemplo, el peluche de Misa lo había fabricado él. Su facilidad para las manualidades lo asombraba.

_Se parece mucho a ti, Ryuzaki._ alegó el agente mayor. Eso era más que obvio. Tenía sus mismos ojos, la forma de su mentón era triangular como la suya, su delgadez. Ese hueco que se formaba en su clavícula, su manera de hablar. El padre estaba convencido de que, si no hubiera nacido albino, Near tendría su pelo negro. Lo único que no había sacado de él había sido la nariz. Era como la de un cerdito, gordita.

_Jugando._ contestó el chicuelo sin apartar su mirada de los peluches. Parecía que los estaba comparando. Desde la distancia de donde estaba él, se notaba que los muñecos eran dos chicas. Uno representaba fielmente a su madre, y el otro era una chica cualquiera, vestida completamente de negro. Los hilos en su cabeza eran cortos, imitaban una maraña rubia, cortada hasta el cuello.

_Ah, ¡Muñecas tan lindas! ¿Las hiciste vos?_

_Sí. Pero éste es chico, no una niña, señor Matsuda_ levantó el segundo chiche, para que pudiera verlo en detalle. Tenía botones azules por ojos, y una sonrisa cosida despareja con hilo rojo. Ok, ése debía ser el juguete de felpa más macabro de Inglaterra. Santa Virgen María.

_ ¡Oh! Disculpa lo que dije, pequeño, ¡Pero con ese corte de pelo parece mujer! Tu hijo es un artista muy particular, Ryuzaki_ El inmaduro sonrió._ ¿Y les pusiste nombres?_

No, por favor, no lo digas. No, Near no. Ni se te ocurra.

_Él es Mello. Y ella es mi mamá Misa_ Alzó en el aire la otra muñeca para que pudiesen apreciarle. Su colega alzó sus gruesas y pobladas cejas con sorpresa y pena. Lo conmovió el gesto del niño de usar a un peluche para no olvidar a su madre muerta. Pobrecito.

_Waa que adorable. ¡No puede ser tan cuchi!_ Le apretó la mejilla al albino, y se la estiró como si fuera goma. El albino con la mayor educación que pudo retiró la mano del otro, contrariado. No le gustaba que lo toquen. Nadie. Sus cachetes no eran de algodón, dolía cuando se los pellizcaban. ¿Qué no entienden los adultos que eso es feo, desagradable, exasperante, mortificante, etcétera? A ningún chaval le gustaba a ser pellizcado. A menos que sea un loquito masoquista.

_Matsuda, eres un idiota. Vamos._ Aizawa sintió vergüenza de su comportamiento estúpido. Estaba bien ser tarado, pero había un límite.

A su vez, L analizaba estupefacto a las dos marionetas, debido a que había reparado en un dato del que no era plenamente consciente al ver el dibujo de su hijo, semanas atrás. Con sólo ver los hilos amarillos que hacían de pelo debía ser suficiente para llegar a la siguiente conclusión:

_Mello era muy similar a Misa. En demasía._

_0o0_

_Bueno, creo que ya está más claro que el agua, así que no me dedicaré a proporcionarles más spoilers._

_Una anécdota: la primera vez que vi a Near, en el episodio 27, yo estaba muy enojada. Me acaba de ver el 25 y el 26 y estaba furiosa. Quería que alguien vengara la muerte de mi pobre Ryuzaki. Lloré con la muerte de L T.T (NO TE PERDONO, PUTO YAGAMI MEGALÓMANO)._

_Bueno, el caso es que, yo estaba viendo, con las lágrimas saliéndome de los ojos y al ver al niñito pensé: Es re lindo Near. Se parece a L :') _

_Y con Mello me pasó lo mismo que a la mayoría de los fanes de DN: creí que era una chica hasta que habló. Y me di cuenta, tiempo después, de lo mucho que se parece a Misa, XD _

_Pd: las boas si tienen colmillos, no son venenosas, pero desgarran la carne de sus presas. Misa tonta. _

_Besos psicológico, SYTMMHC_


	12. Capítulo 12: Gritos

_Disfrutad de la Locura de STYMMHC :D_

_Disclaimer: los personajes de DN no son míos_

Se giró por décima vez, sin que Morfeo acudiese a su desesperado llamado. Estaba agotado, ese día había sido fatal. De todo lo que implicaba su trabajo, ver la escena del crimen era lo que menos le agradaba. Ver las atrocidades de los asesinos causaba que la bilis subiera y tocara las puertas de su boca. Esa jornada, una mujer caníbal había descuartizado y cocinado a sus dos hijos. Era lo peor que había visto en años. Y vaya si había visto casos aberrantes. Esos seres no eran humanos, sino depravaciones de la naturaleza. Gente así debería desaparecer del mundo. Los dioses de la Muerte deberían exterminarlos a todos.

El colchón tenía el relleno desgastado, y creía que estaba durmiendo sobre madera. El joven cambió de posición nuevamente, se había colocado de costado, de espaldas a la puerta. No, no había sido una buen idea tomar café antes de comer, ahora no se podía dormir. Cruzó los brazos, aún en esa postura. Su cabello castaño estaba alborotado, lucía como Ryuzaki. Respiró con fuerza, esperando a que el sueño lo atacara de improvisto.

Chasqueó su lengua, reseca. No tenía ganas de levantarse a buscar agua, no disfrutaba de ese plan. Una brisa fría de la ventana hizo que se estremeciera, y se tapó hasta el cuello con las colchas rojas. Ventana maldita. Maldito Londres, con sus nueve meses de frío inacabables. Si no dormía vestido como para ir a Rusia, se congelaba. Incluso en Japón hacía menos frío. Bueno, ya que no iba a dormir, podía pensar en todas las cosas irrelevantes que eludía durante el resto de las horas. Sus principales pensamientos giraban en torno a estas ideas: Watari cocinaba de maravilla, Near era un bastardo, L era excéntrico y orgulloso. Dios mío, su hermano cuando quería, era más pesado que un yunque. El pequeño demonio era igual a su padre, con la distinción de que era ochenta veces más rompe bolas. Si tuviera que elegir, no podría decidirse quién lo irritaba más.

Aparte, ese niño era aterrador, en determinado modo. Era preocupante la cuestión con su amigo imaginario. Ese Mello era espeluznante. ¿Cómo un crío podía imaginar a alguien tan macabro? Aunque, no era de extrañar, sabiendo por lo que había pasado, y las experiencias turbulentas que había pasado. ¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Justo tenía que acordarse de ese niño! Un temblor desde la punta del dedo hasta la frente, que se había cubierto de sudor frío de sólo mentalizar ese terrorífico acontecimiento. La imagen en vivo había vuelto, y podía captar cada uno de sus fragmentos. Matt tirado, los cables en su cuello. Bien, cerebro, gracias. El flashback de la asesina caníbal volvió, fusionándose con el del niño, teniendo como resultado un retrato que hizo que casi hizo que su corazón sufriera un paro. Clavó las uñas en su grueso pijama rojo, despojándose de esos lóbregos cuadros.

Ya iban a resolver el caso, no debía alarmarse. Darían con el criminal pronto, y se encargaría personalmente de darle la pena capital. Pero eso sería mañana, le dolía la cabeza, y si intentaba investigar, no daría con deducciones eficientes ni productivas. Debía descansar. Si estaba cansado su cuerpo no funcionaría como debía y eso era un impedimento de sus habituales obligaciones.

Entonces, sintió la inquietante presencia de alguien más con él. Una persona estaba parada en el umbral, estudiándole. Podía oír su entrecortada respiración, y un aliento pútrido que llenaba la alcoba. Era ridículo, estaba solo en su pieza. Su hermano dormitaba en la de al lado, y Near en la consiguiente. Los búhos ocasionalmente emitían un sonido, y el batir de las alas de los murciélagos en los intervalos de éstos, apartaban al silencio completo. Sería irracional suponer que había espíritus o que un ladrón/asesino había ingresado al interior de la vivienda. Ya estaba teniendo paranoias sin sentido. Abandonó la vaga alucinación de que estaba acompañado.

Lentamente, sus músculos dejaron de tensarse, y una paz le sonsacó un suspiro suave. Al final, el Dios del Sueño tan aclamado había llegado. Paulatinamente, la oscuridad iba abrazando al joven, estrechándolo entre sus brazos de la inconsciencia y la ilusión, a la tregua merecida. Con sutileza, su respiración se iba calmando, sus orificios nasales no se expandían al exhalar. Sus extremidades cayeron con pereza. Cuando iba a caer sumergido en el país de los sueños, unos chillidos afligidos lo sacaron de su somnolencia.

_ ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! ¡DETENTE! ¡AHHH! ¡AYU-AYÚDENME!_ De inmediato, se levantó, apartando las colchas, resbalando de la cama. Tropezó y se apoyó en la mesita de luz, tratando de escuchar los llamados de auxilio. El corazón, en la garganta. El alma, a los pies.

_ ¡PAPÁ, AUXILIO! ¡TÍO! ¡WATARI, ALGUIEN POR FAVOR! ¡AHHH! _ ¿Ése era Near? ¿Acaso ése que gritaba era su sobrino? Los gritos se prorrogaron, al extremo de convertirse en aullidos de pavor. ¿Qué diablos?...

Se puso de pie, y corrió a la habitación de su sobrino. ¿Sería que el asesino había vuelto? ¡Dios! El pasillo se transformó en un túnel eterno que no tenía fin. Las paredes se fueron estrechando, como en una de esos paisajes que tenían efecto de perspectiva. A duras penas, consiguió trotar, con las manos tocando los muros, pretendiendo usarles como soporte. Para colmo, la puerta se topaba trabada, era incapaz de abrirla. El picaporte no giraba, no le permitía entrar. Los aullidos desenfrenados perpetuaban, violentando sus tímpanos, parecía como si los estuviera escuchando e su propia cabeza. Enardecido, pateó dos, tres veces la madera, consiguiendo que cediera, introduciéndose con torpeza al cuarto.

_ ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE!? ¿¡QUÉ PASA!? ¡NEAR! ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!?_ soltó Yagami, enloquecido. Una arritmia estaba a punto de asaltarle. Sus piernas se aflojaron, en un patético intento de mantenerse sobre la tierra.

Para su sorpresa, el niño lo miraba confuso, sentado en la cama. Sostenía contra su cuerpecito sus dos peluches. Las piernas estaban cuidadosamente apoyadas en almohadones, tapadas por voluminosas sobrecamas blancos. Sus esferas decoradas con marrón no daban crédito a lo que le enseñaban. _Sus labios no temblaban de los chillidos. No temblaba, no lloraba. No tenía heridas, ni lucía asustado. Estaba perfectamente. No tenía nada. _

_ ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!? ¡ME TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO! ¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS GRITABAS!?_ Exclamó, enrojecido e incrédulo. ¿Otra vez, ese pendejo manipulador lo estaba atormentando? ¿Era alguno de sus jueguecitos? En esta circunstancia se había ido a la reverendísima mierda.

_Pero, tío, yo…

_ ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA!? ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARNOS ASÍ!? ¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!?

_ ¿Estás bien, Light? ¿Qué clase de droga te tomaste?_ Le preguntó, apabullado el niño. La yugular del mayor se hinchó como si de una rueda de carro se tratase. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado tan calamitoso. La ropa desordenada, el pelo hecho una maraña, los globos oculares inyectados en sangre, descalzo y pálido. Ahí se podría opinar que tenía un parentesco con su padre. En una condición muy perturbadora. Tenía una pizca de atrocidad en su ser. No… No era su aspecto de recién levantado lo que inquietó al albino, sino sus ojos. Lucían… Diferentes. Raros. En vez de tener el característico reflejo café de hombre hecho y derecho, poseían un centelleo rojo. Sí, no estaba desvariando, de sus matices emanaban unos destellos rojos. Esos no eran los ojos del maniático de la justicia que creía conocer. _Más bien, eran los de un asesino. De alguien sumido en la más completa y absoluta locura._

_Light, ¿Near? ¿Se puede saber qué es este concierto de gritos? ¿Qué les pasa? _ Ryuzaki había llegado para salvar con su magia intelectual y mediadora la contingencia. Súper L al rescate.

_ ¿No lo has escuchado gritar?_ cuestionó, un cacho menos histérico, dirigiendo su vigilancia hacia su hermano. ¿Cómo no había podido oírle, con tamaño escándalo?

_Al único que estoy escuchando bramar a los cinco vientos es a vos, Light_ respondió L con monotonía (producto de su sueño interrumpido abruptamente), causando el parpadeo de un perplejo castaño. _¿Estaba sordo o se hacía el imbécil? _

__ ¿No lo oíste gritar como marrano?_

___Tío Light, te estaba diciendo que…

_ ¡TE CALLAS! ¿Y, LO OÍSTE O NO? ¡DEJEN DE JODER CONMIGO LOS DOS! ¡ESTO VA EN SERIO!_ Exclamó, colérico. Estaba cansado de que lo emplearan así. No, él no era la marioneta de nadie. No podían estar tan idiotas como para creer que podían provocarle un mini infarto y encima, confundirlo de esa manera tan ruin e infame. Eso, además de herir a su sagrado orgullo, iniciaba un arranque de rabia. Su frialdad y amabilidad se iban al traste cuando Amon* hacía colapsar los hilos de su trabajada cordura.

_Cálmate, Light. No, no he oído nada._ Ryuzaki se levó un dedo a los labios. Yagami estaba encolerizado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Near y él habían estado durmiendo hasta recién, cuando su elevado volumen de voz traspasó las paredes duras.

_Tío, te has confundido._ Los dos hombres prestaron atención al albino, quien enrollándose un crespo níveo en su índice les dijo:

__Yo no he gritado. Has estado alucinando. Parece que te estás volviendo loco, Yagami._ _

Hubo un corto silencio en el que ninguno de los tres se atrevió a agregar algún aporte a esa declaración. Tenso y sudando la gota gorda, el joven musitó sobresaltado:

_Yo no estoy loco. De verdad lo oí gritar.

_ Te creo, Light. Debes de haber tenido una pesadilla, y al despertar, creíste que era real. No controlabas tu sentido de la realidad, no te preocupes, eso es normal._ Analizó objetivamente el mayor. Near estaba sentado en su colchón, sin pestañar ni apartar la mirada. Los atisbaba como a dos seres extraterrestres venidos de Marte, con antenitas y rayos láser. Y era compresible. ¿Qué demonios se había tomado Yagami? No había escuchado nada de su hijo que no fuera un escueto "Buenas noches, padre". Y eso había sido hacía un par de horas. Por el amor a las fresas, debía pedirle a Watari que comprara pastillas con sedantes. Ojalá que con eso Light se serenara, si es que volvía a sufrir otro ataque como estos.

_No, no era una pesadilla. No estaba durmiendo, yo tenía insomnio. Estaba lúcido y pude escuchar cómo chillaba tu hijo pidiendo auxilio. No estoy loco, les estoy diciendo la verdad_ reclamó el castaño. ¿Y lo tachaban de loco? No, inadmisible.

_Está bien. Puede ser que la serie de recientes acontecimientos te haya perjudicado más de lo que esperabas, y estás sufriendo las proyecciones que tu propio subconsciente crea para manifestar tus sentimientos de pánico reprimidos. En otras palabras, Light, quedaste muy tocado por lo que pasó con Matt y ahora estás paranoico. Lo aconsejable sería que fueses a dormir. _ replicó con paciencia y gracia L, tratando de sonar lo más consolador y respetuoso posible, aunque su falta de emoción en la voz no lo dejaba.

_ ¡No! ¡Yo pude escucharlo! No me traten como a un enfermo, ¡Near estaba gritando! Mañana mismo vas a ir a un médico, jovencito._ Sentenció, fatigado. Toda la descarga de adrenalina que había recibido con el susto se había esfumado. Un cansancio feroz le pesaba en su columna.

_Me parece que tú lo necesitas más que yo, Tío. Yo no estoy imaginando cosas_ lo confrontó el menor. Su insolencia iba a conquistar la impaciencia del otro. Cual un torero poniendo la bandera roja delante del toro. Si lo seguía provocando, iba a haber una trifulca.

_Bueno, ya basta. Me tenéis podrido. Hermano, vete a la cama, aquí no pasó nada. Near, ¿Quieres que te lea para que puedas volverte a dormir? Aparte, mañana tenemos que ir con la doctora para la revisión de Near, así que médico puede haber para todos_ El moreno trató de sosegar a la fiera castaña y al mismo tiempo, confortar a su hijo. Él es quien había quedado más impactado con esta ridiculez. Ofuscado y emperrado, Light se retiró de la alcoba, dando un portazo. Padre e hijo se encogieron de hombros.

_Se le ha zafado un tornillo_ comentó el albino. Estaba convencido que su tío había consumido una droga muy potente. Rogaba al Universo a que a la mañana siguiente los efectos hubieran desaparecido. Su padre sonrió con parsimonia.

Se arrimó a uno de los estantes y tomó un clásico libro de cuentos. Se arrimó donde estaba el inválido Near, se acostó a su lado, y como todo buen padre de película yanqui, le leyó varios cuentos de fantasía hasta que se quedó dormido. L y su retoño/oveja se sumergieron en un plácido sueño. Abrazados como un par de ángeles durmiendo en las nubes blancas del cielo. Las alas del más viejo resguardaban al querubín de rizos color leche.

oOo

Horas más tarde, casi al amanecer, Light dormía en su dormitorio, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de resentimiento. De repente, una mano descarnada, de dedos largos y descompuestos, acarició su cabeza, enredando sus finos cabellos pardos entre ellos. Pertenecía a un ser masculino de ropas rasgadas, ennegrecidas por el paso de los tortuosos años. Sus irises de matiz rojo carmesí se posaron en él, se deleitó con malicia, con sus uñas roídas raspó el cuero cabelludo del detective.

Y azuzándole en sueños, desprendiendo un aliento a materia orgánica en descomposición, le susurró con vocablo casi inentendible:

__Buenas noches, mi buen Kira._

_oOo_

_Me costó mucho escribir esto, estoy agotadísima. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios bienvenidos._

_Saludos, SYTMMHC_

_*Amón: Demonio referido a la Ira._


	13. Capítulo 13: Una cuchilla de hueso

_Nuevo capítulo. Mi regalo de despedida de las vacaciones :'(_

_Atención: No hay gore precisamente, pero sí escenas que yo considero lo suficientemente fuertes y repulsivas como para alertar. Gente de estómago sensible, le recomiendo saltarse este capítulo. El que viene va a ser más tranquilo. _

_Disclaimer: estoy usando los fabutásticos personajes de DN para mis fines locos y fumados (¿_

La luz brillante que se colaba por las ventanas hizo que se despertara. Escuchó el piano sonando. ¿Quién tocaba ese vejestorio a estas horas? No debían ser las nueve todavía. Casi de inmediato reconoció la lenta melodía, que era acompañada por un dueto monstruoso, como si fuera una burla o parodia. Era un hombre y una mujer quienes estaban cantando. No obstante a sus desentonados versos, podía afirmar que eran jóvenes. Se oía como si estuviesen ahorcando a un gato. Se combinaban los tonos graves y agudos en las teclas, esa persona debía saber tocar bien. O por lo menos, haber tenido un instructor excepcional.

Su hijo dormitaba, ajeno a ese coro endiablado. Se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia la planta baja, de dónde provenían la música tétrica. Bajó con prudencia los escalones, procurando no talonear sobre la madera, para evitar ser detectado por quienes fueran que cantaban en el comedor. Mientras más se acercaba más podía distinguir la letra que se cantaba.

_Yo moriría por ti, mi amor__  
__Mi amor__  
__Yo mentiría por ti, mi amor__  
__Mi amor (Me haces desear morir)__  
__Y yo robaría para ti, mi amor__  
__Mi amor (Me haces desear morir)__  
__Y yo moriría por ti, mi amor__  
__Mi amor_

_Ardiendo en la luz*_

El moreno, embrollado, caminó hasta quedar en la entrada de la sala. Las voces se detuvieron, y sólo continuó el piano. De espaldas a él, había un hombre tocando el piano, no. Más bien era un chiquillo, de unos siete años, arrodillado sobre la banqueta, tocando como un profesional de treinta. Se masajeó la frente, escéptico de lo que estaba viendo. Las hebras azabaches caían en su cerviz, su camiseta blanca le quedaba grande, al igual que sus pantalones azules. Estaba vestido como él. Sus pies descalzos tenían una capa verde, había estado corriendo en el césped recién cortado. Tez como la leche.

Entonces, sus manos dejaron de tocar las teclas, las elevó en el aire, pero el sonido persistió por sí solo. La música se escuchaba a pesar de que nadie la producía. Tenía vida propia. El niño ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Ryuzaki. Colmado de consternación, sus ojos de plata se posaron en los rojos, que le devolvían una visión de picardía y locura. Beyond, con sus casi ocho años, lo estaba mirando otra vez, justo como lo hacía antes de involucrarle en una travesura.

_ ¿Quieres jugar, Lawipop?_ dijo perspicazmente, sonriendo como el monstruo que era, y el mayor retrocedió, en busca de algún objeto filoso con el que matar a ese demonio. Ése no era su hermano, quien estaba muerto. Ése era un adefesio. Parpadeó varias veces, asegurándose de no estar soñando. Él se giró completamente, y su aspecto se transformó. Sus piernas se alargaron, sus hombros se ensancharon, su atuendo se oscureció y se rompió, dejando en su lugar retazos de tela roída, sus brazos se quebraron en un ángulo extraño.

Su cara se deformó: sus labios estaban partidos, un agujero del que brotaba un líquido bordó se formó en su mejilla derecha, la piel se despellejó de su nariz y frente, la carne derretida y calcinada caía en las cerámicas, con el olor rancio de los tejidos pudriéndose. Sus manos medio descarnadas, parecían garras de bestia, con una tonalidad verdosa. Los dientes relucientes se carearon. Las costillas abiertas dejaban en exposición el pulmón aplastado y violáceo, con un par de gusanos que se deleitaban dentro de éste. Moho, coágulos y materia en descomposición destacaban entre toda la pútrida esencia de su persona.

_Juguemos hermanito_ Un enjambre de cucarachas escapó de su boca al emitir esta frase. Con repugnancia y asqueado, se alejó de Beyond. Ágil, éste se pone de pie de un salto, y arranca de su pecho abierto una costilla, la cual crece hasta volverse una especie de machete. El arma estaba con sangre caliente y chorreante, a la cual el espectro lamió con su lengua larga y morada con obscenidad. Se abalanzó hacia L, pero fue más rápido, y salió corriendo. La risa amorfa de Beyond retumbaba en sus oídos y en las paredes.

La luz ya no entraba por las ventanas, sino que podía verse un temporal nocturno que se desataba con ira divina nunca antes vista en Londres. ¿En qué momento se había hecho de noche? ¿En qué instante se había nublado? Los rayos y los truenos acudieron al baile, haciendo temblar los cimientos de la casa. Juntando toda su voluntad, llegó a la planta alta, con ese demonio de apariencia bestial pisándole sus talones. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Había enloquecido? ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

_JA, JA ,JA ¡MÍRAME, MÍRAME COBARDE! ¡MIRA AL MONSTRUO AL QUE HAS CREADO! JA, JA, JA_ Canturreaba detrás de él. Ryuzaki se sostuvo en el pasamano, recuperando el aliento, y observando a la atrocidad que alguna vez había sido su hermanito, el travieso Beyond. El que jugaba al fútbol, el que les hacía maldades a los gatos, el que lo desafiaba siempre. Esa aberración no podía ser él. Se había quedado quieto en el primer escalón de la escalera, sonriendo con esos pútridos y afilados colmillos.

_Este ya no es mi territorio_ dijo, y el mayor no esperó para salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de su niño. ¡Si esa cosa estaba allí, debía proteger a Near! ¡Lo había dejado solo! ¿Y eso del territorio? Oh, no, no quería ni saber quién era el compatriota de aquél esperpento. Lamentablemente, y cómo ya se imaginarán, el susodicho ya estaba en frente del desgraciado hombre.

No, hablando con propiedad, sería _la_ compatriota. Al final del pasillo, bloqueando la pasada al cuarto de su hijo, estaba Misa. O lo que en una época feliz y lejana había sido ella. El coro de siseos lo hizo detenerse. Labios rojos. El vestido rasgado, mugriento y rosa, el atuendo de su funeral, ondeaba como una bandera, estaba flotando. De su cuello descosido y cortado nacía una catarata morada como las uvas, que manchaba sus vestiduras. Una de sus cuencas doradas, colgaba en un hilo de tripa sobre su cachete, mientras que el otro lo miraba, con su pupila de cocodrilo expandiéndose. Su cabello se movía como si estuviera electrificado, era una masa pomposa de hebras rubias. No, eso no era pelo. Eran serpientes jóvenes, boas doradas nacidas en su cuero cabelludo. Cientos de ellas, que se agitaban ansiosas y abriendo sus bocas colmilludas, deseando morder la jugosa y suculenta carne de Ryuzaki.

_Te lo dije mi amor_ habló Misa, sacando dos colmillos que pinchaban su mentón, provocando que gotitas púrpuras cayeran sobre el parqué. L no gritó, sencillamente se mantuvo impasible. Un plan cerebro, elabora un plan. AHORA._ _No nos gustan los dulces_ _Acto seguido, se esfumó por tres segundos para reaparecer a la par de él, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Cayó, tosiendo sangre. Las serpientes mordieron su cabello y desarraigaron algo más que piel.

_Te lo mereces, bastardo pervertido _ le escupió Misa, ácidas gotas de saliva salpicaron su rostro, quemándolo. Pateó con esa patada que había aprendido de Misora a su agresora, y como pudo se separó de ella, trastabillando. Misa se desplomó con un gemido, con la cara adolorida por el golpe. Seguidamente lanzó carcajadas, en el piso y frotándose el lado derecho del rostro.

_Idiota._

¿¡Que mierda era esto!? Antes de que pudiese recobrar la respiración, L sintió que alguien más estaba detrás. Una cuchilla muy filosa e invisible tajeó sus talones, causando que un dolor agudo le hiciera tropezar y volver a derribarse. Con sus manos frenó el impacto de su cabeza contra la dura superficie. No hace falta resaltar que despellejó las mismas en el intento. No podía caminar, no podía arrastrarse. En la cornisa de la catarsis, ojeó la trayectoria de donde había provenido su sensación. Una personita bajita lo examinaba dibujando una mímica de picardía. Rubio. Con un pijama negro, sostenía un chocolate. Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, no obstante, Ryuzaki podría jurar que eran celestes. También traía una navaja de unos nueve centímetros aproximadamente, de filo deslumbrante. El joven captó el momento preciso en el que sus extremidades dejaron de moverse, como si unas cadenas se lo impidieran.

No, era irrealizable. No, esto era falso. Mello, ¿Vivo? Tenía que moverse. No, no podía morir. ¿Qué pasaría con Near? No podía dejarle a merced de estos monstruos. El niño la levantó encima de su coronilla amarilla como el sol, a punto de apuñalarle. Misa y Beyond, se carcajeaban y junto con la tormenta y el piano que no había dejado de sonar nunca, crearon la banda sonora de esa circunstancia.

__Hola y Adiós, Querido y Odiado L. __

_..._

_ ¡RYUZAKI! ¡Despierta!_ El baldazo de agua helada que recibió produjo que el frío le calara hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras su pupila enfocaba a los que tenía delante de él. Sus cortas uñas se clavaron en las sábanas, y el oxígeno puro ingresó en su nariz. Light y Near estaban allí, a poca distancia, estudiándolo con suma atención. El castaño sostenía un baldecito naranja. El albino estaba en la silla de ruedas, ataviado para salir a la calle. Su hermano lo contemplaba irritado.

Un sueño. Un puto y jodido sueño. Dios, si en verdad existes, gracias. El alivio era una emoción divina y gratificante.

_ ¡Vamos, grandísimo idiota! ¡Tenemos cita con la doctora! ¡Apúrate!_

Una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

Ryuzaki se irguió en sus ciento ochenta centímetros de altura, para luego encorvarse, y restar a su estatura unos diez centímetros. Pasó de su hijo y hermano, se paró delante de una de las paredes blancas. Chorreando agua, se dio media vuelta y agachó, quedando en cuclillas, como usualmente. Llevó su pulgar a su boca cual fumador con cigarrillo, y con el brazo libre envolvió sus rodillas. Se quedó inmutable, sin mirar a ningún punto en específico.

La pesadilla seguía vívida en su mente. Sentía el dolor fantasma en sus talones.

Sus parientes lo contemplaban atónitos y confundidos. Light, luego de cinco minutos de absoluto mutis, preguntó:

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Teniendo un ataque de pánico_ respondió él. Abrazado a sus esqueléticas piernas y con el pulgar chocando contra su dentadura, el detective se dejó llevar por la gravedad, impactando en el piso de costado. El piso fresco y el agua helada no eran nada en comparación con lo que sus neuronas acababan de receptar. Misa, Beyond y Mello. El triduo satánico no lo iba a dejar en paz.

OoO

_N/A:_

_Mi papá llegó a leer una parte de esto, y me dijo si yo era Edgar Allan Poe xD. _

_Dado el inicio del ciclo lectivo, no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido. Sin embargo, me comprometo firmemente a publicar capítulos los sábados, o en su defecto, viernes por la tarde._

_Niños, ya va a volver Mello, no se preocupen, se estaba tomando vacaciones (¿ Bueno, tengo cosas que desarrollar, además ideas que rondan en mi cabecita. Espero que el cap les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto._

_*Referencia a la canción Make Wanna Die de The Pretty Reckless. Creí que era una buena canción para ambientar la situación. Quedaría bien cantada por Beyond y Misa._

_Pd: corríjanme si me equivoco, la estatura de L es la misma que la de Light, un metro ochenta, ¿Verdad?_

_SYTMMHC._


	14. Capítulo 14: Diálogos y Diálogos

_Prepárense un cafecito, esto va a ser laaaaargo._

_Ya, la fisura sanará más pronto de lo que preveía. Enhorabuena, chico_ Halle guiñó el ojo izquierdo, su largas y pintadas pestañas era un arco de pequeñas plumas. Tomó el bolígrafo y escribió sobre el recetario. No le gustaba el sonido de la birome rasgando el papel. Le ponía intranquilo. Su tío solía hacer ése ruido cuando redactaba informes o cartas, o cuando anotaba para sí los nombres de los sospechosos de un caso. Era incómodo, parecía que estuviera escribiendo los nombres de los delincuentes en un cuaderno que tendría la capacidad de matarlos con sólo dibujar las letras de ellos. Era preferible oír las teclas de la computadora.

_ La fractura tardará unas cuantas semanas más en quedar restablecida. Pero un mes y medio no es nada, chaval, hay casos peores._ lo consoló la mujer. Se había cortado las puntas del platinado cabello, puesto que lo tenía más corto que la última vez que se vieron.

_Está bien por mí, por lo menos no tengo que moverme mucho_ contestó Near . El par de adultos agregaron a dueto:

_Nunca te mueves, Near. _ Lidner soltó una risita, Light sonrío gentilmente.

_No tienen de qué preocuparse, es niño todavía. Aparte, les anoté aquí la medicación para que las cicatrices de su pierna se no perduren. Es un buen remedio.

_Esa crema es la que usaba mi mamá para las bolsas bajo sus ojos, sra Lidner. No creo que sirva para mi pantorrilla. Se debe estar equivocando de medicamento. _ Ella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Bajó la vista hacia el recetario, asegurándose. Yagami, abochornado por su desfachatez, le recriminó:

_Near, no seas irrespetuoso. Ella estudió la carrera y sabrá el medicamento que tiene que proporcionarte. Discúlpelo, suele irse de soberbio en ocasiones.

_No,no. Tenía razón. ¡Le estaba dando corrector de ojeras! Pero eso no es lo impresionante. No me creo que hayas reconocido la letra desastrosa de doctor, y al revés. La mayoría de los niños de tu edad apenas sabe leer.

_Near sabe leer desde el año y medio, doctora_ aportó Ryuzaki, que había estado callado durante toda la revisión. Lidner había demostrado ser una persona tolerante al no reprocharle sobre la extravagante posición en la que tomaba asiento. Sí, si su memoria no le fallaba (nunca lo hacía) desde los dieciocho meses Near podía leer los títulos de los noticieros fluidamente.

_No, en realidad, podía desde antes, padre. La primera frase que leí fue a los trece meses, Mamá había dejado el periódico en la mesa, y había una noticia sobre una mafia de Estados Unidos. "Policía captura a los principales sospechosos de narcotráfico en los Ángeles".

_Si yo dirigiera una escuela de niños superdotados, él sin duda sería el primero de la clase. ¡Dios Bendito! Yo a esa edad jugaba a que mis muñecas eran la Mujer Maravilla. Un niño así de inteligente se ve cada cien años._ Aunque parecía tomárselo con soda, la mujer estaba consternada. ¡Santo niño Jesús! ¡El pendejo era un genio! ¿Acaso el padre no se daba cuenta o qué?

_ Ah, tu papá es insistente. Quiere que estés a su nivel._ Bueno, no iba a negarlo: eso no se lo esperaba. No sabía que había aprendido de tan chiquito algo tan difícil como el lenguaje. Si bien los infantes tienen una alta capacidad de aprendizaje, no tenía tantas expectativas. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, estaba hablando del hijo de Ryuzaki, el detective que permanece casi en total anonimato, que ha resuelto más de tres mil casos desde los doce años hasta la fecha. Era obvio que su hijo terminase siendo un iluminado en la materia intelectual.

_No. Mi padre no me enseñó a leer, ni a escribir. Aprendí por mi cuenta, y Mello me ayudó en parte. Aprendimos juntos._ Los tres mayores se quedaron con la póker face grabada. Puta, ese nombre maldito salía haciendo cualquier situación embarazosa y temible. Light se masajeó el tabique de la nariz, al tiempo que L frotaba nerviosamente los dedos de sus pies.

_Ah, ¿Ése es el amigo del que me hablaste?_ Se hizo la tonta Halle. Sabía el aura de oscuridad que cargaba esas cinco letras. Causaba la discordia entre la familia. ¿Sería un vecino o un primo? SI alguien sabía de eso, era el padre. Su contestación había sido sincera, o por lo menos, no se notaba falsedad en ella. Sin embargo, más que nadie, Halle sabía que la gente podía ser muy buena mintiendo.

_ Sí. Como ya le dije, el me conoce desde que nací, básicamente.

_Ja, ja, Los niños y su imaginación, ¿No?_ Light esbozó otra sonrisa de compromiso. Al moreno le habían instalado un botón de Mute, no tenía intención de opinar sobre el tema. Ahora que se lo pensaba bien, ¿Qué pasaba si Mello tenía algo que ver con Ryuzaki? ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad cuando juraba que no tenía idea? Sería una de los ítems principales en la lista "Cosas que Ryuzaki miente y esconde, n° 5000". ¿Cuántas otras cosas le estaba escondiendo a él y a Near? Dios, qué feo sonaba eso. Se escuchaba como el pensamiento mal redactado de novela matutina de las diez, la mujer engañada por su marido se cuestiona si le está diciendo la verdad. Si así seguían, pronto iba a usar delantal de cocina y rulero, como las amas de casa de los años cincuenta. Joder, L, di lo que sabes de una vez.

_Supongo. Bueno, no tengo nada más por lo que quitarles su valioso tiempo, caballeros. Pasen por la farmacia para que les den el ungüento para cicatrizar, nada de maquillaje. Con la obra social sale más barato._ Ultimó la rubia, dando por finalizada la consulta. Cuando Near y Light estuvieron afuera del consultorio, le tocó con delicadeza el hombro, diciéndole:

_Si Near _necesita algo,_ _o hay alguna complicación_, puedes llamarme, anoté mi número. Esto me da mala espina, ¿Sabe? La intuición femenina y el periódico "The Sun"* son de fiar, créame._ El joven tradujo las palabras al castellano masculino: _"Si ese Mello vuelve a causar estragos, avísame, estoy de tu parte. Todos ya saben lo del niño muerto y el restaurante, puedo ayudarte."_

_Gracias, creo que estaremos bien. Le informaré si Near tiene problemas_ "_Lo haré. Si la llamo, atienda por favor." _

_¿Y, ya te das por vencido? Supongo que no todo ha salido como planeaste Jeje.

_No seas así de déspota. Sé que fuiste tú el que provocó el incendio. Y no, la carrera sigue, mis piernas no son una gran dificultad.

_ ¿Déspota yo? Estás mintiendo, ¿O acaso no ves que estás paralítico, imbécil? Fue muy divertido, si soy franco.

_No, tengo una fisura y estoy quebrado, pero a la silla la puedo manejar solo. Aparte, ya tengo varias piezas. Tengo suficiente como para valerme por ahora.

_Ja, ni me digas. Creo que eres un buen mentiroso. Vamos, cuéntame, ¿Qué sabes?

_Mi madre estaba en el apogeo de su carrera al fallecer. La tapa de la revista y el retrato de ella en el restaurante fueron antes de que quedara embarazada de mí. Mi padre tenía un familiar, probablemente, al que perdió, o en todo caso, se peleó con él. No obstante hay más probabilidades de que sea la primera opción. Si estuviera peleado, Light lo sabría y me lo habría dicho. En cambio, suena mucho más lógico que haya muerto, y no quiera hablar de ello. Dado a su intenso parecido físico, deduzco que eran hermanos. Él parecía mucho mayor que el otro, entonces, mi padre era el primogénito. Quien lo acompañaba tenía los ojos rojos, no por el flash de la cámara, sino por una enfermedad congénita. Estos dos, están de alguna forma, relacionados contigo. No había un nombre, sino la fecha del cumpleaños de mi padre. Esa foto fue tomada en ése día.

_ Ohh, gran deducción. Eso lo sabe cualquiera con el cinco por ciento de su materia gris en funcionamiento, vanidoso.

_No. Sé que tienes que ver con las alucinaciones de mi tío. Eso es jugar sucio, Mello.

_Mira, sabes que yo no puedo comunicarme con nadie externo, es decir, yo no puedo dirigirme a otras personas. Sólo a ti, por ende, no, yo no le hablé a tu tío infumable.

_Pero de alguna manera interviniste. No puede haber alucinado dos veces porque sí. Hasta donde yo entiendo, es un hombre cuerdo. Nunca ha tenido esquizofrenia ni paranoias, no hasta estas fechas. Ergo, creo que tienes algo que ver. Por lo menos, puedes imitar a la perfección mi voz. O tienes un allegado que puede hacerlo. ¿Hay más seres como tú?

_Al fin lo has pillado, inteligente._ el rubio mordió el chocolate, la barra hizo click entre sus incisivos. Con la pierna menos dañada encogida, y con dos dados en cada mano Near lo estudiaba. Estaban en el salón. Las luces anaranjadas de la tarde reflejaban el brillo de los azulejos azules de las ventanas. El cristal roto había sido reemplazado por grueso vidrio detallado de tonalidades marinas. Watari las había adquirido por un justo precio a un afamado artista. Prosigamos con la conversación: _ Sí y No. Ellos tienen el mismo origen que yo, pero no somos de la misma categoría.

_ ¿O sea que tengo que tragarme el cuento de que son fantasmas? En mi opinión, eso es una idea descabellada y ridícula, carente de lógica.

_No, no son fantasmas precisamente. Y como no te hayas enterado, ya vives con la irracionalidad. ¿O te parece lógica mi existencia, bola de nieve?

_Creo que no eres humano, o por lo menos, no totalmente. Eres materia orgánica en parte, con ciertas propiedades inorgánicas, pero al fin y al cabo, diría que eres o fuiste un ser vivo.

_Uy, profesor, cuénteme más sobre su tesis.

_Si te toco, puedo sentir piel y músculo. Sin embargo, puedes desaparecer y atravesar paredes o cómo sea que le hagas. No sos un demonio. Los demonios no existen. Ni por asomo un ángel, de quienes tampoco hay pruebas verídicas. Puede haber elementos meramente sobrenaturales, combinados con actitudes y rasgos humanos. No sé cómo serán los otros que te acompañan, no los puedo visualizar.

_ Obvio que no.

_Pero lo que sí puedo teorizar es que les conoces. Y que estás involucrado con las personas de las fotos. ¿También estás mezclado en lo de la serpiente? ¿O uno de tus subordinados lo hizo?

_ Ja, J a, Ja. Primero: ellos no son mis subordinados. Segundo: no, yo no fui el que puso esa boa tan linda en tu casa. Tienen un buen gusto para las bromas.

_No obstante, sospecho que eres el autor intelectual de todo este embrollo. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

_Eso está escrito en nuestro trato invisible. No te lo diré, tienes que averiguarlo tú.

_Mello… _ Near sabía que estaba con desventaja. Estar herido había sido un componente clave a la hora de retrasar su búsqueda. Si al menos pudiera pararse, podría vigilar y analizar los detalles con más precisión. Si todo estaba en la casa, como decía el rubio, era realmente inconveniente su fractura. Ergo, muchas capacidades habían sido limitadas, estorbando su análisis. El albino era consciente de las consecuencias que podía llegar a tomar el arriesgado juego. El rubio jugaría a ganar. Él tenía que poner toda su voluntad y esmero, otorgados de la genética paterna, para poder triunfar. Ya había demostrado ser poderoso y peligroso, un rival competente. No tenían que subestimarse mutuamente. No iba a rendirse. Era muy indiferente en cuanto al tema de la autoestima, sin embargo, si tuviera que elegir una virtud que le gustaba conservar, era la de la firme convicción.

_Near. Queda estupendamente absurdo que un canijo flácido y enano hable como un viejo de ochenta años.

_No tienes respaldo moral para hacer esa crítica subjetiva. Sos tan absurdo y descomunal como yo._ Él se arrimó hacia el menor. Su silueta había hecho un hueco en el sillón donde se había desparramado al ingresar. Colocó su huesuda rodilla contra el conjunto de tablas que conformaban el suelo, la otra quedó extendida hacia delante. Semi arrodillado, una pose clásica de una pintura de la Edad Media. Quedó en frente de él, sus rostros eran separados por veinte centímetros. Los orbes intercambiaron un mudo estudio profundo. Plata versus zafiro. Marcando su acento le planteó entre dientes:

_ No somos iguales, nube humana.

_ Ya lo sé.

Mello, apartándose del frente y alzándose en su metro y veinticinco, se volteó, dispuesto a retirarse gloriosamente. El otro niño, con ademán desinteresado, apreció los dados de colores que cargaba en sus manecitas. Constituían el juego de Ludo que su progenitor se había tomado la molestia de adquirir para él. Uno de los tantos de su variada y selecta colección. El rubio, momentos preliminares a esfumarse, le habló calmadamente:

_En compensación por haberte roto las piernas, cállate gusano, me importa poco que sea una fisura, te ayudo con esto: Beyond.

_Bonito nombre.

_Es estúpido. El chico no tiene la culpa de que sus padres hayan sido tan gilipollas. Agradece que el tuyo sea menos ofensivo. Sigue siendo soso, pero no lo supera.

_Yo no tengo complejos con él, Mello.

_Ya lo sé. Adiós.

_ ¿Para qué dices "Adiós" si sabemos que vas a regresar?

_ El dramatismo es bueno para las salidas. No me cagues mi ida triunfal.

_Claro.

0o0

_Ryuzaki, creo que esto es un ataque de una organización hacia ti. Ergo, lo más apropiado es asignarte una guardia que proteja a ti y tu familia las veinticuatro horas.

_No, no la necesitamos. Además, no es considerable que se trate de atentados contra nosotros. Sé cómo trabaja esa gente, Misora, si quisieran lastimarme o provocar males entre mi familia, hubieran secuestrado a Near. Por si no lo has notado, los acontecimientos están hechos con una metodología distinta, no, es menor al uno por ciento las probabilidades de que estén enfocándose en un ataque contra mi persona y mis seres queridos.

_Si, pero… No puedo evitar pensar que esto es planificado.

_ ¿Ah, de verdad lo piensas? ¿Cómo explicas lo de la serpiente? Dímelo, yo no puedo asimilar cómo es que una boa de dos metros se coló en mi cocina de día, y que se desintegró cuando le clavamos una tijera en su nuca. Ni cómo un asesino pudo haber asesinado en menos de siete minutos a un niño pequeño con cables de consola. Suena cuento de horror cutre. A menos que mi enemigo posea poderes sobrenaturales, no entiendo cómo es posible planificar algo con tanta perfección, medio divina. Los seres humanos no somos así de perfectos. No sabemos la cura contra las enfermedades nocivas, y mucho menos cómo desarrollar prototipos de boas asesinas rque se transforman en polvo. Por favor, Misora. Avancen de una vez, autos._

La morena exhaló, su aliento chocó contra la nuca del otro. Hacia como dos horas que estaban dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, sin llegar a ningún lado. El tráfico allí, y en la mayoría de las ciudades con cierta importancia mundial era un fiasco. L, sin inmutarse ni demostrar su irritación hacia el amontonamiento de las personas, tocó descaradamente el claxon. Naomi se sobresaltó por el ruido escandaloso, y clavó sus cuidadas garras enguantadas en la espalda del joven. Él podía ser un excelente detective, un ícono en la criminología, un crack en las deducciones, pero manejando una moto era una bestia. Era la última vez que avalaba una propuesta tan descabellada. ¿El detective L, manejando una motocicleta? Ja, ja, qué buen chiste. Al principio se lo tomó como una broma, sin embargo, al ver que la proposición iba en serio, se quedó perpleja. ¿Para qué quería aprender a andar en moto si nunca lo iba a necesitar? Tenía a Watari y su auto. Él había replicado, diciendo que quería experimentar con otros medios de transporte. O sea, el motivo era la curiosidad innata. Joder, qué mala idea había sido enseñarle. Sobre todo, porque el muy maldito aprendía rápido. Le había tomado un tercio del tiempo que a ella aprender a usarla.

Más que ir en un vehículo de dos ruedas, Misora pensaba que estaban en una especie de montaña rusa sofisticada. Daba vueltas, esquivaba por los pelos los baches de las calles, y zigzagueaba entre los conductores iracundos que hacían el universal gesto obsceno con el dedo del medio. "Londres es un lugar con gente sofisticada y educada". Of course, My Dear.

Cuando doblaron por la esquina, dirigiéndose más a los suburbios, la zona donde residía Ryuzaki, se envalentonó y preguntó:

_ ¿Cómo se lo está tomando Near?

_Demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto. No muestra emoción ni síntomas de desequilibrio y eso me preocupa.

_ ¿Me dijiste que descartaste el Asperger, no?

_Sí, le hice unos exámenes, tiene cierta inclinación, pero califica como para aplicarle el tratamiento de la patología.

_Ah. Yo tampoco creo que lo padezca. Rechaza el contacto humano, pero por una discapacidad o similar. Sencillamente no quiere que nadie le rompa las guindas, por decirlo de una manera vulgar.

_Tú lo has dicho, Misora.

_ ¿Sabes algo? No me gustaría que algo malo le pasase a ese niño. Por más que no sea mi hijo, y que yo no tenga nada que ver con tu historia familiar, no quiero que otra tragedia le deje marcado. Es un instinto maternal ajeno. Un niñito no debería pasar por algo tan horrible como la muerte. Alguien tan joven…_ Ella sufrió un espasmo. Él adivinó qué pasaba por su cerebro: el incidente por el que había pasado hacía unos años atrás.* Naomi Misora, ex agente del FBI, no había sido capaz de asesinar a un niño de trece años involucrado en una banda de narcotraficantes, echando a perder toda la operación que se había elaborado. Ella le había confesado que al momento de jalar el gatillo, sintió que una mano le estrujaba el corazón. Ese instinto maternal del que hablaba había surgido, haciendo que su voluntad se doblegara frente a su compasión humana. Desde un punto de vista frío y objetivo, había sido una idiota. En cambio, si lo veía desde la otra perspectiva, era entendible su reaccionar. Era como si le mandaran a condenar a muerte a alguien que tuviera la misma edad que su hijo. Cuando los chavales, la muerte y los crímenes se mezclan, es inevitable no sentirse una mierda. Las personas tan injustas de este mundo no deberían permitir que semejantes cuestiones se entrecruzaran.

Volviendo al punto, Naomi también estaba pendiente de la situación. Es decir, estaba experimentando un impulso idéntico: proteger a Near. Esta confrontación, contra Dios sabrá qué, debía acabar sin daños colaterales en su hijo. Ya había tenido mucho con lo de la fractura. Y con lo de su madre. Y Mello. Y Matt. Si pudiera volver en una máquina mística del tiempo, cambiaría todo desde la muerte de Misa. No, mejor desde antes, desde su embarazo. Ahí había cometido su segundo y más grave error. O aún muchos años atrás, la fecha en que Beyond murió, por su culpa, por supuesto.

_Yo pienso lo mismo. Near no tiene que sufrir más. No tiene por qué. Yo empecé esto, y lo voy a terminar. A cualquier precio._ Pisó el pedal con su zapatilla rotosa y la moto tomó una velocidad que podía considerarse imprudente. Naomi cruzó los brazos en su cuello. Lo tomó como un gesto de caridad femenina más que un agarre para evitar rodar por el pavimento. O tal vez ambas. Lo que tenía en claro por ahora, era que si quería resguardar a su familia de más infortunios, debería enfrentarse a lo que sea que obstaculizara esa meta.

Incluso si eso significaba afrontar los fantasmas del pasado.

No, estaba demasiado apresurado. No tenían que saberlo, no por el día de hoy. Ni esta semana. La señora depresión entró en la habitación de su activa mente, llenándole de oscuridad. Reflexionó que le diría el albino si se enteraba de la verdad. Imaginó que de sus labios blanquecinos con contorno rosáceo escaparía esta frase:

"_No te lo voy a perdonar nunca, Papá." _

_Uff, no había escrito ningún capítulo taaan largo xD. _

_Aclaraciones:_

_The Sun es un periódico a nivel internacional de Londres, un medio muy famoso. No debe tomarse en sentido literal, puesto que Halle ahí quería aludir que mucha gente lo sabía._

_Esto es parte del canon. Bueno, depende, si ustedes consideran canon a la novela Another Note, en la que sí, pasa esto. Pobre Naomi T.T_

_Sigue en pie actualizar el sábado._

_Por último, no, no hay pairing Naomi x L. Si ustedes lo observan como pairing está bien, pero yo no lo considero así. _

_Besos, SYTMMHC._


	15. Capitulo 15: Polillas

_Welcome, My Dear_

_Ese niño es raro, cariño._ murmuró Kiyomi, extrañada y a la vez, impresionada. Las galletas ya estaban horneadas. Se agachó, abrió la tapa del horno y sacó la bandeja caliente, repleta de masas con figuritas de osos, patos y estrellas. Era buena cocinando, un punto a favor.

_Sí, lo sé mi amor, pero déjale, no está acostumbrado a tratar con gente. _ contestó el castaño, acomodándose unas mechas despeinadas de su flequillo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, dejando su piel de gallina. Ni en los interiores había calor que protegiera del frío abismal. Las cuatro paredes no eran suficientes para conservar la energía calórica proveniente del horno. Puso la mano en su cintura, acariciando con gentileza propia de un príncipe la curva marcada entre pecho y caderas. Generalmente no solía fijarse en la figura de las mujeres, ni de los hombres, pero si tenía que nombrar un lugar específico que le llamara mucho la atención era ése. Simplemente, le parecía curiosa la apariencia de reloj de arena que otorgaba esa línea curva.

_ Bueno, ¡Pero haber si me empieza a cobrar simpatía! No quiero que no me llame "Tía". A ver si con esto le convenzo, ¿No te parece?_ Guiñó su ojo azul oscuro, sus pestañas eran cortas y escasas. ¿Por qué le gustaba esa chica? ¿Por qué la había escogido a ella y no a otra? Ah, sí, le agradaba que fuera inteligente. Además, tenía una linda cara y cuerpo. Era tranquila, orgullosa y bella. Sin embargo, no lograba despertarle el sentimiento llamado Amor. ¿De verdad existía tal cosa? ¿Así debía sentirse un enamorado? Iban a casarse. ¿Y? ¿Se supone que debería estar feliz? No le vio otro fin que el de no pasar el resto de su vida en solitario. ¿Estaría feliz cuando tuvieran hijos? ¿Qué se sentía tener un hijo? ¿Era esta vida de empresario la que planeaba vivir? Qué aburrido.

Nacer, crecer, desarrollarse, reproducirse y morir. Qué obsoleto y plano era el ciclo de la vida.

_Vamos, amor. _ Un beso en la mejilla. Un mimo con sus blancas yemas. Vacío como el plato de L luego de acabar el pastel. No quedaba dentro de él ni una miga de ese "Amor". Ridiculeces.

…

_ ¿Padre?_

_ ¿Si?_

_ ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba de mi madre?_

El moreno se quedó mudo. ¿Qué era lo que más le "gustaba" de Misa? Jugueteó con los dedos de sus pies, frotándolos entre sí. En la pantalla de la computadora, se estaba cargando el archivo en un siete por ciento. Giró el cuello en veinticinco grados, el pulgar se mojaba con la saliva de su lengua. Near respiró, sus fosas nasales tapadas hicieron un ruido de aspiradora. Tenía el contorno de los párpados rojos, al igual que la nariz. Se había resfriado, a pesar de las advertencias de los adultos. Cuando el albino se enfermaba, era un drama de Shakespeare.

¿Su pelo? ¿Su sonrisa? No, tonterías superficiales y superfluas. ¿Su risa escandalosa? ¿Su pureza de corazón? No, menos aún. No era un novelista tratando de describir a la novia del protagonista. Había varias razones, ¿Cuál era la que consideraba más importante? ¿Qué era lo que realmente lo había llevado a quererla?. No era licenciada en la materia gris, no era la persona más madura del mundo. ¿Por qué había querido a una persona tan insustancial? Trató de recordar qué es lo que vio en ella. No tenía por qué mentirle a Near en ese aspecto.

Ah, por supuesto. La voz rasposa y tenuemente aguda retumbó en sus oídos. _¿Lawipop, no has comido dulces hoy que te olvidas de algo tan vital?_ Silencio, Beyond, fuera. Lárgate, te rechazo de mi mente. No interfieras ahora. Aléjate.

_Misa Amane era la persona más viva que conocí en mi vida_

_¿Viva? ¿Qué clase patético argumento es ese? _Shh. Nadie te necesita, Beyond. Fuera.

Sí, era eso. Viva, estaba viva. Esa palabra abarcaba más de lo que aparentaba. Misa irradiaba vida. Cada cosa que ella tocaba, o cada lugar al que iba, cobraban vida como por arte de magia. L aseguraba que no hacía falta dejar de respirar para afirmar que uno estaba muerto. Bastaba con sentirse como tal. La rubia era todo lo contrario. Bailaba, se reía, cantaba. Tenía esperanzas, sueños y metas que cumplir. Pasaba cada segundo agradeciendo que su corazón latiese con fuerza. Era ése espíritu vivo lo que le había llamado a su curiosidad. Curiosidad que arraigó un fuerte lazo emocional. _Ella contagiaba vida. Pudo lograr que se sintiera vivo, que fuera consciente de los latidos en su pecho. Y cuando se fue, él murió por tercera vez. Tres muertes en vida. Ironía tragicómica. _

_ ¿L?_ Su hijo le examinaba, paseando sus ojos por toda su figura. No había sacado esa vitalidad de ella. De sus pupilas nacía un pozo profundo, cubierto de hielo. Una mirada extremadamente cruel para ser la de un niño.

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Te hubiera gustado tener otro hijo?

"_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡A VER CÓMO ZAFAS DE ÉSTA, HERMANO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA".CÁLLATE. Cállate, Cállate, Cállate. _

_ ¡La merienda está lista! ¿Quieren galletas? Las preparé especialmente para ustedes._ La intromisión de Takada con Yagami cortó la comunicación padre-hijo. Gracias a los dioses. Ella colocó la bandeja en la mesa, al alcance de Ryuzaki, quien no dudó ni medio respiro para llevarse un puñado a la boca. Más por mantener sus dientes y lengua ocupados que por el hambre regular que tenía.

_Bueno, tenían apetito al parecer_ Este tipo comía como un cerdo, menudo asco. Las migajas caían por su barbilla, como una mini avalancha de harina. ¿Quién le había enseñado buena educación a este tío? ¿El ogro Sherk?_ ¿Quieres, Near?_ ofreció gentilmente Kiyomi. La gélida mirada que le echó fue lo suficientemente perturbadora para que se le helara la sangre, valga la redundancia. Dios, no había un ser humano ahí dentro.

_No gracias, señorita Takada. Muy amable._ contestó, haciendo alarde de su acento inglés tan galán. De la bandeja de metal recogió la taza con el té caliente, y se lo llevó. Si iban a convivir, lo más conveniente sería que lo tratara dulcemente.

_Toma, cariño, debes comer algo para que crezcas sano y fuerte_ Oh, Santo Comandante, esa era la excusa que más le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Lo estaban jodiendo? No, no iba a crecer sano y fuerte a pesar de comer kilos y kilos de alimentos, puesto que su estado físico no era bueno y su masa muscular prácticamente inexistente. Se imaginaba a sí mismo a los diecisiete, y haciendo gala de su franqueza, no sería un adolescente musculoso y alto, digno de ser modelo de ropa interior. Probablemente sería una laucha de metro y medio, con la cara de un pre púber de once años. No jodan.

Para llover sobre mojado, el té olía a orina. Su sabor debía de ser semejante, porque al probarlo, tuvo que contenerse las arcadas de repulsión. Esto no conocía el azúcar ni su primo lejano, el edulcorante. Bruja maldita, ¿trataba de envenenarle? Ya podía oír en su cabeza las carcajadas del cabrón de Mello. Vamos ríete de la desgracia, infeliz.

_ ¿Dónde está el baño, Light?

_En la planta alta, querida, al lado de la habitación de Near.

_Discúlpenme un minuto, ya regreso._ Refinada y elegantemente, se retiró de la sala, subiendo las escaleras. Light le observó, y reflexionó que tal vez, tenía las caderas demasiado anchas. No, no eran las caderas, sino sus muslos. Parecían dos jamones que a gata cabían en el pantalón de vestir beige. Resumiendo, tendría que bajar un kilo, como mucho. El castaño realizó un giro de noventa grados, y estudió a los asociales que tenía por familia.

_ ¿Podrían tratar de ser amables? ¿O por lo menos fingir? Pr favor, trátenla bien, va a convertirse en mi esposa.

_Light, así es nuestra forma de ser. No la vas a cambiar. Si nos cayera mal, te aseguro que por lo menos yo, ya se lo hubiera hecho saber. Me parece una compañera ideal para ti. Ojalá seáis felices. _ respondió su hermano. Yagami inhaló aire, se preparó mentalmente para una discusión acalorada, pero él lo interrumpió_ ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Hay algo que debemos conversar.

_Claro._ musitó, descruzando las piernas, y corriendo la silla para poder levantarse. Estaba seguro de que ese secretismo cabrearía a Near. Je, je. El crío estrujó el robot, con la fuerza necesaria para que se quebrara una parte de su armadura. Te lo mereces, rata.

…

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ ¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Light? Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. ¿Qué opinas que debemos hacer? ¿Mudarnos? ¿Ir a un psicólogo? _ L se inclinó sobre la mesada de mármol. Ya que lo veía más de cerca, puso notar el cansancio que denotaba en sus facciones. Para decirlo de una manera coloquial y burda, estaba hecho mierda. No lo había visto en ese estado desde que arribó de Japón. Sus ojeras habían crecido, sus cachetes habían perdido grasa, un par de líneas en su frente se dibujaban como bocetos en una hoja.

Donde estaba apoyado, era el sitio donde había retozado la serpiente que casi los asesina. Hacía un mes, un niño había muerto a manos de un criminal que merecía la pena capital. Near estaba quebrado y con una fisura. Juraba haber oído al niño gritar. No, ésa no era la solución. Ni mudarse, ni ir con un psiquiatra, u otro profesional de ésa índole.

_No quiero mudarme, Ryuzaki. Un psicólogo no nos va a ayudar. Tampoco considero reportar a las autoridades estos eventos. ¿Cómo se los vamos a explicar? ¿Cómo le explicaremos a cualquier persona lo que está sucediendo? Aizawa no se creyó lo de la boa, Matsuda bueno, es él, ya sabes.

_Ajá, ¿Y cómo sobrellevaremos la situación actual? Si hay serpientes que intentan asesinarnos, puedo esperarme cualquier cosa. ¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con lo paranormal? Muy a mi pesar, estoy empezando a pensar que sí, lamentablemente.

_No. Esto tiene que tener lógica humana. Déjame pensar.

_Oh, obvio. Y ahora vas a revelarme la teoría divina sobre cómo unos científicos locos inventaron las boas que funcionan con energía lunar. La magia del pequeño bebé Jesús* hace que estos animales del Diablo se conviertan al polvo._ El sarcasmo de Ryuzaki le tocaba los huevos. Tenía los testículos rodando por las baldosas gracias a él.

_No, imbécil. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que tenemos que encontrar una respuesta, y eso lo podemos hacer trabajando los dos. Si encontramos la causa de todos estos acontecimientos, o un punto en común entre ellos, podremos buscar una salida a este laberinto.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Con el poder del amor y la amistad lo lograremos. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya? Veas por donde lo veas, no tiene sentido, por lo menos, no en lo humano. Quiero resguardar a mi hijo de todo esto. Quería ver si estabas de acuerdo conmigo. Aquí la racionalidad no cuadra, Yagami. Nos "enfrentamos" a algo que va más allá de nuestros límites.

_ ¡Deja la ironía y escúchame! Insisto, tratemos juntos de resolverlo. Si en verdad quieres que no se sufran más catástrofes, ¡hay que detener esto! No puedo explicar lo de la serpiente, pero entre lo demás puede haber una conexión. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, las casualidades no son reales ¿No te lo has pensado, en que hay una relación en los eventos?

_Por supuesto, es sólo que…_ L enmudeció. Había tratado de descartar esta vía, sin embargo, si quería ponerle punto final a toda la locura, debía considerarlo seriamente. Había un sólo elemento que conectaba el restaurante con la serpiente. Y posiblemente, con Matt. Si lo analizaba desde un ángulo externo, era dolorosamente incuestionable.

_ ¿Sólo que…?

_No me gusta hacia dónde apunta.

_ ¿Y? ¿No me lo piensas decir? No poseo telepatía, aunque me hace falta.

_A ver, siguiendo tu hipótesis, ¿Qué es lo que ha estado presente en dos de los acontecimientos?

_No sé, ¿El caos?_ ¿A qué jugaba? Primero, se hacía el pelotudo, y después, salta como un resorte al ser pedante. ¿Bipolaridad? ¿Qué es eso, se come?

_No.

_ ¿Gritos? ¿Infartos, desesperación, angustia?

_Sí, sin embargo no era a un sentimiento a lo que me refería. Analicémoslo, Yagami. _ Su hermano suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. El dolor punzante detrás de sus globos oculares lo estaba matando. Entonces, logró comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Ese puto Mello que estaba en todas partes. Frunció el entrecejo, no lo terminaba de comprar esa idea. Sus cejas oscuras daban la impresión de haber sido pintadas a lápiz.

_ ¿No te referirás al amiguito de Near?

_ ¿A quién más sino?

_Ajá, perfecto. Ahora resulta que hay amigos invisibles satánicos que se dedican a matar gente, a quemar y a poner boas en las cocinas de la gente.

_ ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra brillante idea?_ La paciencia de Light era notablemente inferior a la de L. El menor apretó los puños, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión ejercida. El mayor sabía que lo que acababa de decir era una declaración de guerra, así que esperó el golpe, para poder esquivarlo, y romperle la mandíbula de una patada.

Cuando la pelea épica iba a desatarse, el grito feroz y agonizante de Takada les interrumpió el tan anhelado combate.

0o0

La mujer tarareaba una canción japonesa, podía imaginársela colocando una mecha rebelde en su oreja. Podía tener la vista borrosa por ser albino*, pero su audición era como mínimo, excelente. Sus bajos tacos producían un taconeo singular al bajar por las escalinatas.

Near aún tenía la bandeja del té, y la observaba atentamente. De pronto, cuando ella estaba llegando al último, se escuchó la risita burlona de Mello. Oh, maldición. Su sombra apareció detrás de la muchacha. Estaban claras como las aguas de río de montaña sus intenciones. El niño trató de alertar a su futura tía, sin embargo, no alcanzó hacerlo a tiempo.

_Takada, cuidad…_ El rubio empujó por la espalda, causando que Kiyomi cayera de boca al mármol. Su inútil reflejo de amortiguar el golpazo con los antebrazos no funcionó. Near supo que jamás olvidaría el sonido del hueso haciendo "crack" y del chillido descomunal que emitió, sufriendo una descarga eléctrica de dolor.

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!_

Él no podía acudir en su ayuda. Y aunque pudiera, no sabría cómo auxiliarla. Por fortuna, su padre y tío llegaron como almas que escapan del diablo. No hace falta describir que Mello se esfumó en el aire. No os preocupéis, lo mejor viene después.

Ryuzaki salió para alcanzar un pañuelo que contuviera la cantidad enorme de sustancia roja que caía a lo loco sobre las baldosas cuadradas. Yagami se quedó, consiguiendo que ella se sentase en el suelo, a la vez que vociferaba a su hermano que se apresurase. Entonces, obra de la mano mágica y mística de Dios sabe qué demonio del averno, los charcos sangre tomaron una figura muy particular, burbujeando y contorsionándose. Un olor dulce y empalagoso emanaba de éstas.

Los tres contemplaron azorados cómo polillas carmesí nacían de la sangre de Takada. Sí, señores, polillas. Los insectos tomaron vuelo, y se pusieron a revolotear en todo el comedor. Polillas rojas aleteando sobre sus cabezas colmadas de impacto y pánico. Por cada gota que entraba en contacto con el piso, una espantosa criatura se originaba. Primero las patitas, luego el cuerpo y finalmente, las alas bordó.

_ ¿Pero qué mierda es esta?_ dijo el moreno, al volver con el repasador más limpio que pudo hallar en los cajones de la alacena. Polillas. Muchas de ellas. L, sin saber realmente cómo actuar, se quedó en la entrada, parpadeó un par de veces. Joder, alucinógenos. El rarísimo espectáculo se extendió unos segundos más. Todos miraban el techo, a donde ellas se agrupaban, moviéndose como si… ¿Estuvieran bailando? Qué va, nada tenía sentido en ese hogar.

Uno de los bichos se acercó al detective mayor, y éste con curiosidad y perplejidad, alargó su dedo índice, esperando tocarle. Cuando sintió que una de las patitas afiladas como agujas se clavaba en su carne, ésta se volvió a transformar en una gotita de sangre, que permaneció en su yema hasta que la gravedad hizo que se deslizara hacia abajo. Lo mismo pasó con las otras, cual encanto de cenicienta, se evaporaron en pleno vuelo, cayendo como una lluvia colorada.

Takada chilló con más fuerza de la que sus pulmones podrían soportar. Light estaba paralizado, sin atinar a decir nada. El niño de rizos de Luna, una estatua blanca. Y Ryuzaki, parpadeaba, como nunca antes en sus treinta años de vida terrenal, y se cuestionaba severamente:

"_¿Qué cojones es todo esto?"_

_0o0_

_Exacto, qué mierda está pasando aquí… Yo no lo sé. O tal vez sí :D_

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora, pero ciertos acontecimientos me impidieron publicar el sábado. Trato de que mis fanfics posean coherencia y estén bien redactados, por lo menos, a un nivel aceptable para alguien tan joven e inexperta en cuanto a materia literaria se refiere. Muchas gracias por leer. Trataré de actualizar una vez por semana. _

_*Los albinos, a diferencia de lo que se cree, tienen pésima vista. Sin embargo, está corroborado que, cuando una persona no tiene bien desarrollado uno de sus sentidos, los otros cuatro se agudizan notablemente. _

_SYTMMHC._


	16. Capítulo 16: Al otro lado de la línea

_Disclaimer: estoy pidiendo prestados los personajes. _

_ ¿Hola?_ preguntó la morena con el teléfono en su mano. Había estacionado la moto en frente de esa seccional de la policía de Londres. No había llegado a ver bien el número.

_Hola, Naomi, ¿Te molesto si te llamo?_ contestó sarcásticamente la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. Una expresión de júbilo cruzó las facciones de Naomi. Recibir llamadas de familiares era a veces, agradable. Y más cuando se trataba de esa rubia malhumorada. Sonrió sutilmente.

_ ¡Halle!_

_ ¿Quién más, sino, nena? ¿Cómo va todo?

_Bien, dentro de todo.

_¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? No serán más de cinco minutos_ dijo Lidner a su cuñada. Hacía tanto que no había pensado en esa palabra, aunque no fuera del todo correcta. Más bien, esposa del hermano de su prometido. Es decir, Ray Penber, el agente del FBI era medio hermano del esposo de Halle, Stephen Loud, mejor conocido entre los agentes de policía como Gevanni. Desde la muerte de su prometido, habían mantenido contacto con el matrimonio. Eran la única familia que le quedaba, puesto que sus padres estaban en Japón, y no mantenía una buena relación con ellos.

_Ya lo estás usando, tonta. Vamos, ¿qué sucede que hablas con tono tan serio? ¿Problemas con Gevanni?

_Por supuesto que no, Naomi. Es un pan de Dios, a pesar de ser medio bobo. _ bromeó, causando que la sonrisa de ella se transformara en una risita. Luego, su tono cambió a uno más calmado y severo_ ¿Conoces a un detective llamado Ryuzaki?

La agente se quedó turbada. ¿Cómo había sabido que Ryuzaki era detective? Él nunca se presentaba como detective. Siempre, cada vez que tomaba declaraciones a testigos, lo hacía como un extraño curioso, no un oficial. No obstante, era Lidner, no perdería nada si le respondía afirmativamente, después de todo, no era una investigadora, y su marido era parte de la agencia en la que Ray y ella habían trabajado. Incluso fueron compañeros. ¿Por qué desconfiar de ella, si ni siquiera era una agente? Sabía cerrar la bocaza, y sus neuronas funcionaban a un ritmo mucho más acelerado que la mayoría de las personas. No era una cerebrito, pero era perspicaz.

_Sí, lo conozco, ¿pasó algo?

_Sí. Ahora se encuentra en urgencias, junto a su hermano y Near. Antes de que preguntes, la que está herida es la prometida de Yagami, Kiyomi Takada.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_ Otra vez, la yeta tratando de cazar a L. ¿Quién tenía tanta mala suerte? Tantos accidentes en tan poco tiempo no eran naturales. Algo podrido y misterioso había en esa casa. Al otro lado, a varios kilómetros en dónde estaba estacionada ella, Halle estaba acomodando y chequeando los papeles del hospital. Estaba tratando conseguir la ficha médica de Lawiet.

_Se ha caído de las escaleras, y se ha golpeado el mentón con tanta brutalidad, que casi se lo ha roto. Por suerte, solo le ha quedado un bulto que con el tiempo se irá reduciendo, para ponerlo en términos sencillos.

_Oh, ¿Los otros están bien?_ Traducción literal: _No me importa una mierda Takada, quiero saber de los demás._

___Sí, pero tienes que saber algo. Bah, quería comentárselo a alguien. He hallado varias cosas que salen de los parámetros de lo normal. Sé que suena absurdo, pero tienes de escucharme atentamente a lo que te voy a decir._ realizó una pausa, esperando una réplica, al no hallarla, prosiguió:

_Mira, la cosa aquí pasa porque, Kiyomi perdió una buena cantidad de sangre. Cuando una persona, sea adulta o niña, se golpea la barbilla, no suele salir semejante río de sangre. Principalmente, lo que tenemos en esta región del maxilar es grasa. Te lo cuento por médica y como experiencia personal. Aún tengo esa cicatriz.

Bueno, el punto es el siguiente: la chica estaba en shock cuando ingresó al hospital, era incapaz de decirle a nadie qué había pasado. Parecía que hubiera visto al Diablo con sus propios ojos. Su herida no fue tan profunda, ni mucho menos tan brutal como para que saliera tamaño río. Era un corte que no hubiera sangrado más de unas cuantas gotas. El problema empieza cuando la vuelvo a examinar, y descubro que en la parte posterior, detrás del hueso del maxilar, en el espacio que queda hasta ser cuello hay una especie de rasguño, del cual provino principalmente la sangre. Ese tajo sí que era más profundo, y tenía la posibilidad de casi desangrarla. Ya no salía nada de él cuando llegó a la guardia, es más, la sangre estaba coagulada hacía rato. Como si le hubiesen limpiado y desinfectado cuidadosamente._

_Ya, qué extraño.

_Sí, nunca antes había visto algo como esto. Además, no tendría más de unos minutos esa línea. No era probable que se la hubiera hecho antes de lastimarse el mentón. Lucía como un arañazo de un animal. Un animal violento y con una fuerza muy descontrolada. Quería aclararte esto antes de seguir con lo que tengo para decir. Resumiendo: el golpe de la mandíbula no produjo que perdiera esos cien mililitros de glóbulos rojos. Fue el corte peculiar en su piel.

Lo que me llama la atención es que no es la primera vez que esta familia viene a esta clínica con esas heridas sospechosas. Su historial médico es especial. No creo que las hayan perpetrado ellos solos, no tiene sentido. Por ejemplo, la fractura de Near. Supongo que estás al tanto, ¿no?

_ Sí, vi al niño en silla de ruedas. _ ¿Adónde quería llegar? Sí, eran realmente sospechosas las circunstancias pero… ¿qué significado podría tener eso?

_Bueno, de acuerdo con lo que me puse a investigar acerca del incidente del bar, calculo que las vigas tendrán un peso, aproximadamente de veinte kilos, fácil. Y cuando se le cayeron a Near encima, sólo le quebraron una pierna, y ni fue una fractura expuesta. No puedo evitar pensar que fue casi un milagro. No lo logro comprender. Y luego, está eso del amigo imaginario, que parece estar involucrado en el accidente. También lo de su madre muerta, causante de que las vigas se cayeran cuando intentaba descolgar un cuadro de ella. Supongo que ya conoces esa historia.

_No, ¿de qué amigo estás hablando?_ frunció el ceño. Okay, esto, sumado a lo de la boa, se estaba volviendo tenebroso. ¿Near veía espíritus? Lo que faltaba, una receta para el desastre. ¿Y cómo encajaba Misa Amane en todo este revoltijo de problemas? Oyó que la respiración de Halle se había cortado.

_Hal, ¿Estás?

_Misora… ¿Podrías venirte lo más pronto posible? He estado revolviendo papeles mientras hablaba contigo. Hay un informe que quiero que veas. No lo puedo decir en voz alta. Tienes que verlo. Podría meterme en problemas, al parecer, tu camarada se encargó de borrar casi todos los expedientes médicos a su nombre. No obstante, aquí tengo una copia. Es muy importante. Por favor, ven.

_ ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es grave?_ Subió a la moto. Ya avisaría que había sufrido un contratiempo. Cuando esa mujer se ponía en una actitud tan formal, era un asunto de suma gravedad. La última vez que la percibió así, había sido cuando Ray murió. Encendió el motor y se montó en el acolchado asiento.

_Sí, muy. Ryuzaki ya estuvo aquí hace siete años. Cuando Misa Amane estaba embarazada de ocho meses. No puedo decir más. Por favor, es urgente.

_En cinco llego_ dijo Naomi, la comunicación se interrumpió. Guardó el móvil y arrancó su vehículo de dos ruedas. En el aire atravesaba su chaqueta de cuero, se sentía la rancia fragancia de la muerte cercana.

0O0

En cuanto Lidner sintió que la otra colgó, sostuvo firmemente el papel amarrillo por los años. Entre los datos personales del tipo, figuraba que él había firmado una constancia que decía:

"_Misa Amane, de ocho meses y tres semanas, ingresada en el hospital. Causa: Accidente de tránsito. Pérdida de grandes cantidades de sangre, parto de emergencia..." _

Había un par de datos más, y habría seguido releyendo, pero el escándalo que se avecinaba desde el pasillo del hospital hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Los pacientes y enfermeras aullaban como si los estuvieran masacrando. De repente, la luz de su consultorio se apagó, al igual que las demás de todo ese piso.

0o0

_Preparaos. Quedan pocos capítulos para el final. Yo diría que unos cuatro, o cinco. Bueno, éste ha sido corto, lo he querido hacer corto. Más adelante, se darán cuenta por qué. _

_No he podido actualizar el sábado. Lo siento, los tiempos no me dan. Voy a actualizar durante las semanas, tratando de que el capítulo sea lo más trabajado posible. Les agradezco sus bellos aportes, me hacen muy feliz._

SYTMMHC.


	17. Capítulo 17: Hospital

_Ay_

_Tranquila, no te has hecho tanto daño. La herida se cerrará, lo único que sí, debes de cuidar que no se infecte. _ explicó la profesional, terminando de revisar la barbilla de la mujer. Kiyomi temblaba cual conejito que era perseguido por un zorro. Yagami, sentado en la cama del hospital le abrazaba posesivamente. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho. El chico también estaba trastornado, callado. La pareja tenía la mirada perdida y una mueca de espanto en sus caras, muy visible. ¿Habían visto a un demonio o qué? A la muchacha incluso le temblaba el ojo. Esa gente era rara.

_Yo tengo que irme al consultorio a realizar una llamada, y le traigo las fichas para que las firmen. Ah, ahí les dejé una jarra con agua en la mesita, tomen un poco, lucen como si hubieran hablado con el Diablo._ Agregó moviendo el flequillo y los dos mechones color limón que destacaban de su parejo cabello rubio. Ryuzaki, acuclillado en la banqueta, giró el cuello como una lechuza, y con el pulgar en su boca, le clavó esos ojazos grises. Ojazos, en el sentido de que eran dos esferas gigantes que ocupaban el cincuenta por ciento de su cara. Near, que estaba jugando con una gomilla (Dios sabrá de dónde la ha sacado), lo imitó. En su caso, era aún más impactante, dado que sus pestañas blancas resaltaban mucho. Provocaban un rechazo innecesario hacia las otras personas. Aparte, sus pupilas negras como pozos profundos que ambos tenían no ayudaban sino en favorecer ese aspecto que causaba repudio.

Halle se fue del cuarto, marcando un número en su celular, su bata ondeaba como una capa. L, sacó un caramelo de miel y chocolate de su pantalón. Lo puso en su boca, y dejó que su lengua se encargase del resto. Light y Takada no se separaban ni un ápice. Estaba convencido en un 75 % que el otro estaba más asustado que la accidentada. Su hijo estaba jugueteando con el elástico que antiguamente evitaba que los papeles de la guantera del auto se desparramaran. Había que darle algo para que se entretuviera un cacho.

Definitivamente, tendrían que irse a otro lado. La mentira de que no había dinero era ridícula. Si debía ser honesto consigo, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era el traslado de los objetos a un nuevo hogar. Si eso ocurría, era inevitable revisar en ciertos lugares a los que Ryuzaki prefería evitar. El ático era un buen ejemplo. No pondría ni un pie ahí arriba. Lo más sano, y más conveniente, era irse de "vacaciones".

Aún siendo parte del cuerpo policial, seguía siendo el gran detective L, y podía tomar el caso que quisiera. Si comenzaba a trabajar en una investigación que requiriera irse por un tiempo, todos tendrían que movilizarse con él. No había otra opción, puesto que, ¿Light cuidando a Near? Ni en pedo. Esos dos se mataban antes de la semana. Además, ésa era la idea. Que se marcharan los tres o cuatro, Watari sí o sí iría, les proporcionaría paz por un tiempo. Sentía que el asunto se le estaba resbalando de las manos. Estaba muy agotado, y sabía que su hermano también. Su cuasi cuñada necesitaba contención psicológica. Todos, en realidad. Su hijo, por su lado, tenía marcas emocionales y físicas. Tal vez, llevándolo a algún lugar tranquilo y pacífico, pudiera recomponerse mejor. Necesitaban un respiro.

La prometida de Yagami tuvo un escalofrío. Bien ahí, Londres. Hasta en los hospitales la temperatura era bajísima. La primavera no llegaba más.

Sí, sería lo más beneficioso irse unas semanitas. Empecinado, se paró y encaminó a la puerta.

_Kiyomi, ¿Quieres que te alcance la campera del auto?_ Sin mirarle, afirmó con la cabeza. Ja, si ella estaba traumada por polillitas de sangre, quería verla en la situación en la que una serpiente de dos metros trató de matarlos. Sus alaridos la matarían, seguro.

_Light, acompáñame, tengo que hablar de un asunto importante. Cualquier cosa que pase, avisen a la enfermera. Ya volvemos._ El castaño se separó de la joven, apretando los labios con fuerza. El albino no hizo más que responder con un lacónico "Si".

Takada se abrazó a sí misma.

0O0

Estaba estremecida. El dolor punzante no era lo más sombrío de lo acontecido. Su piel estaba de "gallina", tenía erizado hasta los cortísimos vellos de los brazos. Observaba atentamente la cama opuesta a la que estaba sentada. Era una sensación de vacío y desprotección, quería más que nunca que Light estuviera allí. Aunque, tenía la impresión de que él estaba más acojonado que ella.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. El aire que respiraba parecía provenir de una heladera por lo congelado que estaba. Su suéter púrpura no la protegía, y el escote amplio que llevaba no ayudaba. Chasqueó la lengua reseca, tenía sed pero no se atrevía a moverse. Prefería estar sedienta a girarse. Cerró sus párpados, tratando de no pensar en las polillas asesinas. Su mentón le dolía mucho. Vamos, Light, apúrate, por favor. Frunció el ceño al sentir una presión en su sien. Fue una puntada, como su una uña pinchara esa zona de su masa cerebral.

Entonces, al abrirlos otra vez, se encontró con que Near no estaba en su silla de ruedas. Oh no, no más cosas extrañas. ¿Dónde estaba ese niño? Escuchó una respiración caliente en su nuca, y su pulso se incrementó de golpe. Por reflejo, se volteó, esperando ver a un asesino o similar. No había nadie en la habitación. Nadie más que Kiyomi y el nene invisible, por supuesto.

"_Duérmete mi niño, duérmete ya, que viene el coco y te comerá_." De repente, la vio. Era una chica de no más de veinte, que acunaba a un durmiente albino en sus brazos esqueléticos. Estaba cerca de la ventana, meciendo al crío con dulzura, y repitiendo seguidamente ese verso. No se puso a gritar hasta que notó que su pelo era como el de Medusa, y que de ella emanaba un olor podrido. Al oírla, la cabeza de esa monstruosidad giró cien grados, como el personaje del exorcista, y le vociferó siseando:

_¡Lo vas a despertar, estúpida!_ ¿Esa era… Amane Misa? No, no, no. Desesperada, se lanzó al suelo, su mandíbula le reprochó con un agudo pellizco. Inconcebible.

_Déjala, esta zorra vieja nunca será tan bonita como tú, Pastelito_ dijo… ¿La jarra de agua? No. Ésta se había volcado, y el agua se derramaba. Al entrar en contacto con el suelo, la sustancia se volvió bordó, y comenzó a elevarse un ser antropomórfico. Un hombre, salido del agua misteriosa e infinita ¿Ryuzaki? ¿Por qué tenía los ojos rojos? ¿Por qué esta desfigurado, como si un camión lo hubiera chocado de frente? ¿Se estaba despellejando? La carne de su cara y cuerpo caía en colgajos. Dios, Dios, Dios.

Aulló enajenadamente, y se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la puerta. Estaba trabada. Con todo su peso, empujó la madera en un intento desesperado de escapar de esos demonios. El llanto de un bebé recién nacido hizo que su angustia y espanto aumentaran.

_ ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ABRA LA PUERTA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO!_ Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Al no tener éxito, golpeó con sus puños, sin parar de balbucear súplicas inentendibles.

_Oh, vamos, ¿Quieres que me presente, preciosa? Beyond. ¿Necesitas ayuda?_ preguntó irónicamente ese ser horrendo. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que se acercaba hacia donde estaba. La habitación no era grande. Gimoteó con más fuerza, toda la que su herida podía soportar. Se pegó a la superficie, clamando al Dios en el que no creía. Mujer y hombre rieron ante su reacción. Sus risas eran como las de las hienas. El bebé ya no lloraba.

_No sean tan hijos de puta, ayudemos a la señorita._ Los calló un tercero. Esta vez, había hablado un niño. Inmediatamente, se oyó un crack. Estaba comiendo… ¿Chocolate?

Cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, Takada fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detener la caída con sus palmas, y huir como una rata. Todo el piso estaba sumergido en un aura naranja. Los pacientes y las enfermeras estaban tirados como muñecos, desparramados por el pasillo. De los dos lados, los cadáveres se amontonaban. No dudó un segundo en echar a correr. Grave error. Los cuerpos a su alrededor levantaron sus extremidades lastimadas y trataron de atraparla. Manos y pies, intentaban frenar su huida veloz.

_ ¡LIGHT! ¡RYUZAKI, AYÚDENME! _ Ganó unos lindos arañazos en sus tobillos y pantorrillas. Aún así, avanzaba. Le preocupaba que esos tres vinieran a por ella. Por desgracia, sus miedos se hicieron verdad. Delante de ella, emergió de la acumulación de restos humanos, el autoproclamado Beyond. Sonreía con sus colmillos descomunales. En el aire, se transfiguró la luz anaranjada, dando origen a la versión diabólica de Misa. Se detuvo en seco, con las lágrimas rodando por sus cachetes colorados. No, por favor.

Detrás de ellos, apareció el tercero, ataviado con un pijama negro. Su pelo rubio caía hasta sus hombros. Si no fuera por su vocablo masculino, diría que era una niña. Una niña psicópata y mórbida. Alzaba a un inconsciente Near, quien perdía sangre por su nariz. Sus irises azules cambiaron a negros, y ordenó con una sonrisita traviesa:

_Matadla._

La mujer no llegó ni a usar sus cuerdas vocales para exclamar sus últimas palabras, cuando las bestias se le lanzaron encima. Mordieron su piel, perros hambrientos que devoraban a un trozo de carne que su amo les servía en bandeja.

Kiyomi Takada murió a manos de ellos tres. Pero su cuerpo pereció electrocutado.

0o0

¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto Mello a actuar? ¿Quiénes eran los seres que lo acompañaban? ¿Qué pensaba hacer su padre con todo esto? La gomilla se soltó de sus dedos, y escapó hacia el piso, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Obviamente, no podía levantarse y traerla de vuelta. Molesto por no poder caminar, Near decidió buscar otro medio para matar el tiempo. La futura esposa de su tío tenía los ojos cerrados intensamente, haciendo esfuerzo. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, y se mecía lentamente. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás.

Parecía estar en una especie de trance. La llamó no una, sino dos o tres veces. Estaba alborotada. El niño sintió cómo respiraba con dificultad. Y cómo temblaba como un chihuahua. ¿Eso era un ataque de histeria? Qué diferente era ese actuar del de su papá. Se puso pálida, perdiendo el colorido en sus mejillas, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. El albino no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué era mejor, dejar que llorase hasta que volvieran los adultos o pedir consejo a los mayores? Desechó la idea de ir a consolarla, no era un experto en la materia.

De pronto, la catarata emocional se fue reduciendo hasta desaparecer. Debería ir a un psicólogo. Le haría bien, menuda chica loca. No le prestó toda su atención hasta que se quitó los zapatos. Sí, con la mirada perdida y un aura ausente, se quitó el calzado de marca arrojándolo hacia una esquina.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ preguntó, sin intenciones de ser respetuoso. La joven estaba en modo automático. ¿Se había convertido en robot? No, por lo visto era humana. Tomó la jarra que Halle les había ofrecido, y echó un chorro de agua sobre sus pies descalzos. Después se empapó las manos y los antebrazos. ¿Ésta enferma se estaba bañando? Pestañeó, observando curioso cómo su "tía" se auto realizaba una limpieza de pies y manos. Vacío el contenido del recipiente.

Luego, se enderezó en su metro con sesenta centímetros. Su mirar era hueco. No parecía la mujer que simulaba ser simpática en el noticiero y con su familia. Toda expresión se borró de su perfil. Near se sorprendió. No había visto a nadie tan inexpresivo, aparte de su padre y él mismo. Estaba mal en serio.

Inició una marcha casi militar hacia la entrada del cuarto, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

_ ¿Takada? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a la doctora? _ cuestionó. Tal vez tuviera que llamar al manicomio. Por fin le contestó muy dulcemente, tanto, que juraría que tenía una sobredosis de azúcar.

_Sí, cariño, no te preocupes. Tú solo quédate aquí quietito, bebé._ Ok. Eso fue perturbador.

Dio un portazo muy fuerte al salir. El chaval presintió, desde el fondo de su conciencia, que el Infierno estaba a punto de desatarse.

_Quédate, quédate a ver la diversión, Near_ dijo un Mello salido de las sombras, tapándole la boca y acariciando con maldad sus cabellos blanquecinos.

No la había errado. Había dado en el clavo.

0O0

_Creo que tienes razón. Pero… ¿Japón, en serio quieres ir allí?_ Light estaba desconfiado. Su hermano suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

_Sí, Kanto será una buena región para desconectarnos un rato. Además, el caso que me propongo investigar es, como mínimo, interesante. Una banda criminal instalada y a la que policía es incapaz de atrapar.

_Hm, supongo. ¿Watari va a reservar en un hotel o algo?_ replicó.

_Sí, ya le voy a pedir que nos encargue unas reservaciones. ¿Quieres habitación con o sin jacuzzi, Majestad?_ Por primera ocasión en varios meses, Light sonrió. Buena esa, L. Ya lo tenía donde quería. Sabía que si le decía que iban a ir a Kanto, Yagami no objetaría en hacer el viaje. Visitar su tierra natal siempre le ilusionaba mucho.

Fue en ese momento cuando el aquelarre estalló en la segunda planta de la clínica. Algunos corrieron despavoridos, y otros pusieron caras de sorpresa. Light y Ryuzaki no hicieron se mantuvieron al margen y analizaron lo que estaba acaeciendo. Eso, claro está, hasta que descubrieron la causa del revuelo.

Kiyomi Takada, había repartido un par de puñetazos y patadas a unas personas. En el suelo de baldosas beige yacían golpeados dos hombres y dos mujeres. Iba sin zapatos, y su cabello negro y despeinado le daba el toque requerido para lucir como una desquiciada total. Para colmo, tenía las manos y los pies mojados. Oh, ya nos jodimos.

Con paso frenético, se acercó en su dirección, con sus mechones ocultando sus ojos. Se quedó quieta a mitad de camino, a un metro de los hermanastros. En la pared más cercana a ella, había una llave de luz, desde dónde se distribuía la luz a todo el piso. No hace falta remarcar que éste era de alto voltaje.

Sopló las hebras morenas que cubrían su campo de visión y les mostró sus enrojecidos e hinchados globos oculares. La coloración de sus irises era diferente. En vez de ser azules marinos, eran morados como las ciruelas. Sus pupilas eran tan diminutas, que podría afirmarse que Takada tenía miosis*.

En resumidas cuentas, ésa no era Takada Kiyomi. Ésa era una marioneta controlada por el ente maligno que se empeñaba en hacerles la vida imposible. El contacto visual sólo duró dos segundos, sin embargo, fue suficiente para tensarles los músculos. Alargó su brazo izquierdo hacia la llave y quitó la tapa con el cartel amarillo de peligro. Instantes antes de hacer lo que ya uno supone, pronunció una oración con claridad y seguridad:

__Recuerda, todo esto es tu culpa__ Dicho esto, introdujo los cinco dedos húmedos dentro. Pudieron ver cómo su fisonomía entera se deformaba por el choque eléctrico que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba recibiendo. Daba espasmos sin control alguno, y finalmente, se desplomó. Frita, literalmente. Seguidamente de esto, las luces se apagaron de golpe. Si las personas ya estaban conmocionadas, el caos que sucedió al suicidio de la morena fue increíble.

Chillidos de cada uno de los testigos. Incluidos Light y L.

No obstante, ellos no sólo se escandalizaron por la muerte. Más bien lo hicieron ya que fueron los únicos que escucharon el coro de risotadas que se produjo al caer Kiyomi electrocutada.

_ ¡SYTMMHC ACTUALIZANDO! O.O_

_Bueno niños, quería dejarles este pequeño regalo, voy a tener unas mini vacaciones, y quise aprovechar y traerles capítulo. Sep, este triduo de locos ya volvió a hacer de las suyas. Repito, no quedan muchos capítulos, pero hay historia para rato._

_Ahora, ¡se viene el glosario!:_

_Miosis:__ La miosis es un término usado en medicina para indicar la contracción de la pupila del ojo. Esta acción es antagónica a la de la dilatación de la pupila o midriasis. Es una respuesta normal del organismo al aumento de luminosidad, pero puede ser generada también por una variedad de condiciones, incluyendo ciertos fármacos o sustancias químicas y varias enfermedades. El proceso es controlado por el sistema nervioso parasimpático._


	18. Capítulo 18: Kanto

_ ¡Cuidado, bestia! ¡Vas a romper el vidrio así, animal! _ Ryuzaki, desde el lado opuesto del cuarto hizo un elegante finísimo gesto con el dedo hacia el enajenado de su hermano. Light le devolvió el cariño con una dulce morisqueta de desprecio. El mayor de los dos sonrió y se acercó hacia él. Estaba tendiendo la cama con sábanas rosadas del costoso y lujoso hotel en el que Watari había reservado hace tres semanas. El joven estaba de mal genio, como siempre, y su irritabilidad ascendía un cincuenta por ciento.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó con aspereza. El moreno extendió los brazos hacia él, logrando que le mirara con rareza. Parpadeó, sin comprender las intenciones del rarito. Éste, sin expresión alguna que se marcara en su pálido rostro le explicó:

_Un abrazo, idiota. ¿O acaso no es así como se da uno?_ Sintiéndose ridículo por no haber comprendido algo tan simple y humano como eso, extendió sus brazos también, un poco más retraído. L lo estrujó con más fuerza de la calculada. Vaya, el espantapájaros tenía musculatura después de todo.

Jamás, en todos los años que se conocían se habían dado un solo abrazo. Ni siquiera en las fechas festivas. Nada más que un apretón muy sutil de manos. El detective no había dado abrazos a nadie más que a Misa y, muy ocasionalmente, a Near. ¿Así de cálido se sentía la cercanía física de otro ser vivo? Era calmante. Su sistema nervioso le indicó que se había relajado en gran parte. Abrazar era realmente placentero, cómodo inclusive. ¿Tanto necesitaba uno? ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo anhelaba este tipo de consuelo? Una pesada exhalación por parte del otro le reveló que el otro se sentía igual.

El desodorante que Light usaba como perfume lo asqueó. Era mil veces peor que la colonia masculina de la que tanto pasaban propaganda en los cortes comerciales. ¿Qué olor tendría su persona? ¿Fresas? ¿Chocolate? No, lo más probable sería café y azúcar. Desde chiquito le había picado la curiosidad. Cada persona tenía su propio aroma característico. Aparte de la fragancia ya mencionada, Light olía a papel nuevo. Pero no cualquier papel, sino de las hojas de los cuadernos sin usar, preparados para que la tinta de las lapiceras rasguen sus páginas.

Su hermano era flaco, exceptuando la parte de la cintura. Ahí era algo más relleno, no tenía marcados los famosos cuadraditos, pero sí tenía algo de masa. Él en cambio, la panza chata, que era envidia eterna de Amane. Sus costillas se marcaban mucho, su esposa solía decir que la asustaba a veces por lo delgado que estaba. Además, su columna vertebral y omóplatos destacaban mucho más de lo usual. Yagami parecía alto por andar siempre recto, sin embargo, medía exactamente lo mismo que L. Nada más que el andaba encorvado. Le resultaba curioso comparar las estructuras físicas de la gente. En especial de él y su hermano. Uno veía al castaño, y pensaba que era un hombre de negocios, preparado desde la cuna para triunfar. Luego lo veían a él y decían que era un vagabundo extraño. El príncipe y el mendigo. El duque y el pordiosero. El cortesano y el loco. Seguro que antes de ellos dos habían existido personas que tuvieran ese contraste. Apostaría a que ése era uno de los abrazos más singulares de la historia.

Podía sentir su corazón bombeando al compás del suyo. Dos bombas de tiempo, que un día explotarían cuando dejaran de funcionar. El de Yagami latía más rápido que el de Misa. Como si siempre estuviera alerta. Bueno, eso era muy cuestionable, dado que en el pecho la rubia y el castaño eran diferentes. Muy distintos, si tenemos en cuenta que ella estaba bien dotada de algo que él carecía totalmente.

Después de diez segundos se separaron. Sí, damas y caballeros, L Lawiet pensaba todo lo que acaban de leer mientras lo abrazaba. Entonces, luego de reflexionarlo un tantito más, el joven no pudo evitar preguntar:

_ ¿Cómo hacen las mujeres para abrazarse entre ellas? ¿No les molestan sus pechos?_ Su compañero puso una cara póker épica*, y se rascó la oreja, incomodísimo.

_No sé, supongo que tratarán de no apretarse tan fuerte. Bueno, vale, eso sonó muy feo._ Que gracioso era verlo descolocado. Era chistoso.

_Sí, sonó como el culo._ afirmó, y se dispuso a seguir trabajando con la laptop. Near estaba durmiendo, por fortuna y no había escuchado nada de esa conversación. Sentado en el sillón aterciopelado del comedor, que daba a un ventanal enorme que mostraba la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Luego del entierro de Takada, habían tomado el primer vuelo, sin miramientos. Elegir Kanto no había sido un error. Vale, haber escogido ese caso no había sido una equivocación. Tenía que admitirlo, Japón era precioso. Ya sabía por qué a Light le gustaba tanto su país. Las edificaciones y el desarrollo eran impresionantes. Se notaba a leguas que eran una potencia mundial. Y eso que era una islita mediana en el pacífico, que padecía catástrofes cada dos por tres. Y como el ave fénix, resurgían de las cenizas, más fuertes que la vez anterior. Una voluntad destacable.

El reloj digital marcaba las cinco y cincuenta y nueve. Por insomnio, se habían levantado muy temprano ése día. A decir verdad, era un apartamento bastante grande. Tenía cuatro habitaciones: sala, cocina, y dos cuartos para dormir. Near dormía solo, y él con Light. Pero ojo, eh, no era una cama matrimonial. Camas separadas, carajo. El pelotudo del recepcionista había abierto los ojos como platos al decirle que eran dos hombres compartiendo la habitación. La homosexualidad incestuosa era lo último que le faltaba en su vida, joder*.

Hablando del rey de roma, estaba haciendo café con leche y tostadas, las únicas cosas que sabía preparar decentemente. La leche a punto de hervir y el pan calentándose por el poder del fuego. Daba gracias a que todas las sustancias orgánicas compuestas de carbono tuvieran puntos de fusión y ebullición bajos. Watari estaba en el departamento de abajo, descansando. Se lo merecía, ya era un hombre grande. No podía estar las veinticuatro horas a su servicio exclusivo.

La investigación en la que se estaba enfocando era una banda criminal, que iban a concretar una reunión (ejem, joda) en los suburbios. Allí estaba L, decidido a movilizar y ayudar a la policía japonesa a capturar a los energúmenos en cuestión. Contaba con la colaboración y participación activa de su hermano, así que el trabajo se agilizaba considerablemente.

Necesitaba resolver este caso, para desconectarse y después afrontar el problema evidente. Recobrar fuerzas. Miró de reojo a la puerta abierta en donde Near se despabilaba lentamente. Tenían programada una cita con un reconocido médico nipón, para que le quitara el yeso, dentro de dos semanas. Estaba en peligro y lo sabía. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La impotencia causó que se mordiera el pulgar, dejando la marca de sus incisivos. Basta, a concentrarse. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en Mello. O en Misa. _¡O en mí, desgraciado!_ Beyond, te callas la puta que te pario. _Es tu madre también, L_. Sh.

0o0

Dios, había una lista larguísima de nombres con fotos. Kal Snyder, Dwhite Godon, Pedro Kollet y un largo etcétera. Desde su posición y considerando su pésima vista, eran lo máximo que conseguía leer. Enruló su mechón predilecto en su dedo, y siguió armando el rompecabezas blanco, con una "L" al final. La mesa era estable, y podía completar el rompecabezas tranquilamente, sin que su rubia sombra viniera a derribarle su esfuerzo.

Su padrino estaba en otra dimensión, metido hasta las narices en la pantalla de la computadora. No le simpatizaba la palabra padrino. Le parecía una tontera lo que conllevaba. Su madre había sido católica, así que había insistido hasta el hartazgo que lo bautizaran. Como las relaciones interpersonales de Ryuzaki eran un desastre y Misa no tenía la suficiente confianza en ningún individuo como para darle semejante privilegio, decidieron nombrarlo a Light como el padrino del niño. A pesar de que éste se encontraba en Japón. Eso era un sin sentido, considerando el contexto histórico de la palabra, era más que obvio que si sus dos padres morían, él se encargaría de criarle. Era una ridiculez reforzarle el título y lazo familiar. Aparte, fue al divino botón el bautismo, Near no creía en nada ni nadie. Exceptuando a Mello. El rubio era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

_Deberían morir todos_ susurró para sí su tío. O tal vez se lo había dicho a él. Quién sabe. No compartía esa idea tan extremista. El creía que las personas malas deberían desaparecer, y el mundo florecería por fin. Pero… ¿Si se mataban a todos los criminales, eso no los convertiría a los "buenos" en la misma calaña? ¿Y si desaparecían todos, no empezarían a ser más selectivos? Los seres humanos no eran jueces de la vida de los otros. Nadie podía decidir la vida y la muerte así de fácil. En realidad, nadie sabe qué es lo correcto y qué no, si hay un Dios, y venía a proclamarle lo correcto, él mismo decidiría si creerle o no. El criterio de los humanos era muy distinto en cada uno.

Uf, se estaba aburriendo. ¿Dónde había dejado su robot? Ah, en su pieza. Dio un giro muy hábil con su silla, e impulsándose se movió, marchándose de la sala de estar. En su desarreglada cama, estaba el juguete. Era un capitán de una tropa alienígena, el Nia 001. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza, estudiando el diseño y el material del que estaba hecho el objeto de plástico. Esa marca era muy buena. Hacían productos de muy buena calidad. Sus orbes plateados recorrieron de punta a punta al robot. Un ruido de una silla chocando contra el piso distrajo su atención.

De pronto, Yagami entró como una tromba a la habitación. Estaba sobresaltado, con los globos oculares rogando por salir de su espacio determinado.

_ ¡Near! _

Ay no. Maldita sea, ¿Otra vez? Parpadeó tres, cuatro veces. Le dio a entender silenciosamente de que no estaba gritando. Maldita sea, Mello, ya la has liado. Joder. Infortunadamente el modo de actuar fue el que esperaba: un ligero temblor en el ojo izquierdo, signo de que la poca capacidad de control que todavía poseía se había ido a paseo. A pesar de la fachada endemoniada, Light no vociferó como bestia. Lo que preocupó más al niño. Todos sabemos que cuando una persona que tiene la sangre hirviendo se calma, nada bueno ha de pasar.

Aún sabiendo esto, no esperaba una bofetada tan fuerte. Le cruzó la cara de un solo golpe. Near escupió sangre y saliva. Inclusive, creyó escuchar que uno de sus dientecitos de leche se rompía. La cachetada había sido muy fuerte. ¿Vieron esos bofetones con toda la ira del mundo que la gente se da unos a los otros en las películas cuando alguien hace algo muy estúpido? Bueno, exactamente lo mismo, pero con la diferencia que uno de ellos es un niño. Y el otro tiene fuerza de un hombre adulto.

El chasquido que se produjo fue muy sonoro. El albino no lloró. No podía, ni quería, ni debía echarse a llorar. Simplemente, estaba impactado. Nunca creyó que fuera de verdad a golpearle. La verdad, lo había impresionado. Le atisbó con sus orbes de plata. Sus facciones eran una pintura: "Loco y desquiciado". Su mejilla estaba rosa por la cachetada recibida. Se le marcaban los cuatro dedos extensos del mayor.

_Eso ganas por ser un malcriado de mierd…_

Ni terminó de decir la frase, cuando su rostro dio un giro de noventa grados, en consecuencia, se derrumbó en el piso por el exagerado impacto. Un puñetazo invisible había sido el causante. Tosió, aturdido y expulsó de su boca un precioso molar. Viéndole el lado positivo, Light tenía una linda dentadura. Tío y sobrino se quedaron mudos ante el hallazgo.

Sin embargo, la cosa no quedaría ahí. Claramente, el hombre sintió cómo le jalaban los cabellos castaños y cómo empujaban su cabeza hacia el parqué del cuarto. No sangró por la nariz hasta la segunda o tercera vez que su cráneo chocó con la dura superficie. Una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a pensar. Un victimario se deleitaba con su padecimiento. Agitó sus manos, arañó el aire, pataleó a la nada. Cuando desistió, experimentando el mareo típico antes de la inconsciencia, pudo oír a su sobrino decir:

_Vas a matarlo, Mello, ya déjale en paz_ No había ni una pizca de compasión, preocupación ni de pavor en su voz. Esa criatura era incapaz de manifestar un sentimiento humano. Ése crío, al que llamaba ahijado, no era humano. Una persona no podía ser tan indiferente al sufrimiento de otra. Una persona no podía ser tan distante ni con su propio dolor. ¿Era un robot? ¿Le dolería si alguien lo pateara hasta morir? ¿Lloraría si le quebrasen todos los huesos? ¿Gritaría si tomaba un cuchillo y le atravesaba el estómago? ¿Cambiaría esa nula expresión, por una de horror, si él se atrevía a estrujarle el cuello hasta que perdiese todo el aire? Si tenía que ser franco, _anhelaba mucho saberlo_.

Después de la vacía petición, finalizó su paliza invisible. Hizo el patético intento de respirar por su nariz, que posiblemente estaba rota, y tanteó la zona más lastimada de su cara. Algo, en lo más profundo de su alma le reveló que no era su culpa. _Todo esto es por el niño. Recuerda, si no fuera por él, no tendrías que haber pasado por ninguna tragedia. El que provoca y atrae el caos es tu sobrino. Si él no estuviera, tu vida sería mucho más pacífica. ¿A quién además de tu hermano, le afectaría su muerte? Si nunca hubiera nacido, tu enemistad con L no sería tan grande. Si no hubiese nacido, ese amigo imaginario nunca te habría molestado. Takada no estaría muerta ¿No lo crees? ¿No crees que si muriese, sobre tus hombros no caería la responsabilidad de hacerte cargo de un niño al que tu hermanastro no pudo educar como es debido? _Sí, tal vez así sería. Oh maravilloso y perfecto mundo de la imaginación, que encarna todos los deseos más ocultos de los humanos. _Tú no amas a ese niño. No le quieres. Entonces, ¿te importaría si un día, desapareciera?_

La sonrisa y el "sí" que pudo leer en sus labios partidos le comunicaron que el juicio de su tío estaba a punto de quebrarse. Al parecer, estaba pensando en algo que le daba una oscura satisfacción. O podía ser que se hallaba en un estado de trance. Debía llamar a su padre, él sabría cómo lidiar con el despojo de Yagami. Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿dónde estaba que no había oído ni se había enterado de nada? Podrían matarlos a los dos y Ryuzaki no se iba a enterar. Mello y su panda de amiguitos habían excedido el límite con creces.

0o0

_ Light, ¡Light!_ sacudió el moreno al castaño, que estaba semiconsciente. Oh, por el amor a las fresas, ¿cómo se había hecho esos golpes? ¿Era masoquista? Le saldrían unos lindos cardenales más tarde. Un tajo que recorría su ojo hasta la mitad del pómulo. Los labios, hinchados y rojos. Sangre que estaba empezando a coagular en sus orificios nasales.

¿Por qué no los mataban de una vez? Si existía Dios, ahora mismo le pedía que le librara de esa tortura prolongada. Si le quería castigar por lo que había hecho, ¡que lo matara de una vez! Su familia estaba pagando el precio por algo de lo que no tenían la culpa. Ni Near, ni Light. Vamos, ente maricón, si quieres enfrentarte a mí, ven y hazlo cara a cara.

_Mello es un jugador sucio, Lawipop_ farfulló entre sus brazos él, antes de desmayarse. Una mueca que delataba lo insano que se había vuelto, corrompía los rasgos de una persona que había intentado colaborar con la Justicia de este mundo. Su hermano estaba muriendo lentamente ante sus ojos, y él no hacía nada para evitarlo.

No quiso mirar a su hijo. No quería ver cómo la escasa inocencia que le quedaba desaparecía por completo. No quería ver que había fallado.

No quería contemplar cómo su hijo también moría. La flor maligna de la indiferencia era un capullo que abría sus pétalos de a poco. A cada acontecimiento, un pétalo iba absorbiendo la débil luz que emanaba del albino. Hasta que no quedara nada que tomar. Una nada inmensa. Las campanas sonaban con furia, hacían tanto ruido que sus tímpanos rogaban clemencia.

_Si escuchas las campanas, es porque tu tiempo se acaba. Ya no puedes regresar. Vas perdiendo, L. ¿No puedes hacerte responsable de lo que hiciste? ¿Cuándo asumirás o recordarás lo que pasó? ¿Lo has olvidado? ¿Nos has olvidado? Tu esposa, tu hermano y… bueno. Será mejor que la memoria vuelva a ti solita, ¿no? Oh, ¿Aún sigues empeñado en olvidar? Déjame, que te recuerde entonces…_

Y contra su voluntad, con Light inconsciente en sus brazos y su hijo atónito, Ryuzaki fue invadido por una oleada de imágenes. Todas juntas, formaban esa historia. La historia del por qué.

_ ¿Padre? ¿Padre?_ Sin embargo, no pudo responderle. A su mente vino el comienzo, ése día de su cumpleaños. El cumpleaños en el que Beyond falleció.

0o0

_Hey, Lawipop, ¿Jugamos?_ Beyond extendía la mano, la pelota azul estaba escondida bajo su brazo. Un muy joven Ryuzaki asintió y se la estrechó con fuerza. El sol era radiante. Ni una nube que asegurara un mal presagio. El cielo había adquirido una tonalidad turquesa. Para ser otoño en Londres, era una tarde bella…

0o0

_Jejej, perdón por la demora, los deberes se acumulan. Sin embargo, estamos llegando al clímax. El capítulo que viene no se lo recomiendo a la gente muy sensible. Bueno, es muy estúpido decir esto, dado que me pasé 18 capítulos torturando personajes. Por fin, voy a dar una explicación a todo. No se preocupen. Aguarden una semana más. _

_*._. A esto me refería. Dios mío Ryuzaki. _

_*Aclaro, no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, sólo era un chiste negro. Pero sí que me arden los ovarios con el incesto, la puta que lo pario. SON HERMANOS, JODER. CREPPY. _


	19. Capítulo 19: El Hijo de la Muerte

"_**Lo único que no tiene resolución es la Muerte"**_

_Vamos, ¡Lerdo! ¡Apresúrate! _ el chico, pateó la pelota azul hacia su hermano, esperando que devolviese el golpe. L cabeceó el balón, respondiendo al desafío de Beyond.

Ya lo he dicho, esa tarde era estupenda. La brisa que refrescaba apenas traspasaba la fina tela de las remeras de los muchachitos. Estaban vestidos iguales, con la única diferencia que Beyond era más pequeño que el otro. Ocho y siete. Eran unos angelitos.

El césped estaba aún vivo, pasar las manos sobre él era como tocar una alfombra felpuda muy verde. Las hojas de los árboles apenas habían cobrado el tono amarillento de la estación. Ése año había sido especialmente cálido. El otoño tenía el reloj atrasado, todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. O por lo menos, no hasta el cumpleaños de L.

Casi nunca salían a jugar juntos. El menor de los dos sólo había insistido porque era su octavo cumpleaños. Cada año era igual, se retaban a un pequeño duelo de fútbol. Ninguno de los dos era profesional, es más, L prefería el tenis. Sin embargo, no le molestaba darle al otro una pequeña lección. No le disgustaba competir con él. Era entretenido. Siempre había sido un digno rival en sus juegos. Nunca se rendía, no bajaba la guardia. Al contrario era él quien le terminaba desafiando.

Incansables, jugaron durante minutos y minutos, empatados. Jugaban en el jardín delantero, ya que el fondo estaba siendo arreglado por Watari. El niño no se acordaba de haber estado tan agitado. La pelota iba y venía con el frenesí provocado por el impulso de sus pies sin zapatos. La hierba no les causaba dolor, a pesar de sus pinchazos.

_ ¡Vas a perder!

_Ni lo sueñes, Beyond.

Entonces, L pateó con un excesivo ímpetu, tratando de meter el gol en el arco invisible, que marcaría su victoria. Sin embargo, pasó de largo, cayendo en medio de la calle supuestamente desierta. Chasqueó la lengua, se había y por mucho. Los rayos daban un tono anaranjado a su tez pálida. Su hermanito largó una risilla de autosuficiencia y corrió a buscarle, gritando a viva voz:

_ ¡Ya verás, vas a perder Lawipop!_ Ryuzaki fue tras él, sonriendo. Se quedó en el cordón de la vereda.

En ese instante, una sirena de policía se oyó, junto con el chirrido de unas ruedas. De pronto, dos autos aparecieron, emprendiendo una persecución veloz. Un patrullero y un coche blanco, en el que iban hombres armados escapando de la policía. Hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de ver si no fuera porque el niño no había siquiera tocado el balón, y el carro se dirigía hacia él.

_ ¡Beyond!_ exclamó el moreno, al tiempo que el susodicho agarraba el objeto entre sus manos y dirigía su mirada carmesí hacia el vehículo que le daría una muerte terrible. Los ojos grises captaron cómo el auto chocaba a su hermanito, arrojándolo unos metros más adelante. Sin intentar frenar, los delincuentes aceleraron a máxima velocidad. El ruido de los padales haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y los huesos del crío siendo rotos por la presión ejercida sobre cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que las ruedas alcanzaban tocar era una sinfonía mortal.

La policía se detuvo, ellos escaparon. Los oficiales, escandalizados, se bajaron del patrullero. Se acercaron a la personita tendida en el asfalto. Llamaron a la ambulancia, no obstante, L sabía que era inútil. Ya estaba muerto.

Cayó de rodillas. Fue la primera vez que un grito desgarró su garganta. Había matado a su propio hermano.

0o0

Lanzó los caramelos al aire, los atajó en sus manos y los puso detrás de su espalda. El reto había comenzado.

_Vamos, si logras encontrar el caramelo amarillo, tú le pones el nombre a nuestro hijo. En cambio, si no llegas a adivinar, seré yo. ¿Te parece, Misa?_ preguntó Ryuzaki, son una sonrisa disimulada. Ella, con su panza grande y redonda, estaba muy divertida. El buzo al cuerpo marcaba esa lunita que llevaba en su vientre. Ya iba a cumplir los ocho meses, y no se habían puesto de acuerdo con el nombre de su niño.

_Me parece bien. ¿El caramelo amarillo, dijiste?

_Sí. ¿Derecha o izquierda?_ la rubia puso cara de pensamiento, parodiando ese gesto de llevarse un dedo a los labios, burlándose de él. Pasaron unos segundos en lo que no hicieron nada más que mirarse. Más tarde, ella dijo misteriosamente:

_ Está en… ¡Tu boca, tramposo!_ chilló, acercándose a él. El detective le enseñó su lengua, donde quedaba restos amarillentos.

_Oh, lo has descubierto. Ganaste. ¿Qué nombre te gustaría para ponerle?_ El joven, contempló la pancita, y con una mano la acarició suavemente. El feto pateó sutilmente el útero de su madre. El moreno se estremeció al sentir el movimiento que su bebé había hecho. Era una criatura preciosa.

_Mmm, Mello es un lindo nombre.

_ ¿Mello? Suena a camello, pero si a ti te gusta, todo bien._ su esposa se carcajeó con su respuesta. Le gustaba hacerla reír. Entre risas lo llamó payaso.

_ ¿Y qué nombre hubieras escogido tú?_ cuestionó, una vez que se limpió las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

_Near. Me gusta cómo suena. Y es combinable con Mello. ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos Nello? Nello, porque "Mear" suena horrible.

_ ¡Idiota! ¿¡Quieres que le hagan bullying en el colegio!? HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ_ Besó la frente de ella, su piel de porcelana era cálida. Nello si sonaba bonito, ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente de la conversación, fueron a comprar una cuna. Habían decidido no comprar nada de antemano, esperar hasta las últimas semanas, para evitar la ansiedad de la espera. Además de la cuna, le adquirieron los amueblados más costosos que el capricho de la futura mamá deseaba.

Todo, absolutamente todo, de negro. Amane había insistido hasta el cansancio con ese color. Argumentaba que no era un color de la "muerte" como muchos supersticiosos mentaban. Le encantaba el color negro. Y como el marido no venía inconvenientes, no se opuso. A excepción de la cuna blanca, todo lo demás era tan oscuro como la noche.

Los padres estaban dichosos al llegar a su casa. Ryuzaki acomodó todos los muebles por sí mismo. A Watari le habían encargado que se ocupara de los juguetes para el aclamado primogénito. Al finalizar con la limpieza del cuarto y la disposición de la cuna, el escritorio, la ropita y el decorado de la habitación, resolvieron colocar la placa. Una inscripción con el nombre de su hijo: Mello.

Mello sería su hijo, pensaba el joven mientras leía las letras blancas de la chapa negra. Y no, no estaba para nada equivocado.

0O0

_ ¡Ryuzaki! _ lloraba ella al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ése día había ido a un control, una ecografía de revisión. Oh, ¿acaso había algún problema con el bebé?

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ cuestionó, ansioso y preocupado. Su tono de voz jamás lo reflejaría, pero no por ello dejaba de ser humano.

_ ¡No es uno, sino dos!_ trató de explicar la mujer, quien no dejaba de lagrimear, emocionada. ¿Eso era llanto de felicidad?

_ ¿Qué? Explícate, Amane

_ ¡Son mellizos! ¡Vamos a tener mellizos!_ gritó ella, sus tacones repiqueteaban en las baldosas de las veredas. Ryuzaki se quedó callado.

Ahora si quería, podía ponerle Near. Near y Mello, sus dos hijos. Se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, muy afortunado.

0o0

_Como el Ying y el Yang: blanco y negro.

_Así será._ confirmó, y comparó el contraste entre las maderas. "Near" estaba grabado en negro, con blanco a su alrededor, al lado de la de Mello. Todo el cuarto había sido reacomodado. Habían resuelto que lo único que compartirían sería la cuna. Habían conseguido ropita blanca para el otro bebé, para resaltar la diferencia entre ellos. Habían mandado a que el anciano comprara el doble de juguetes. No debían dividirlo todo en dos, cada uno debería tener individualidad.

_ ¿Cómo serán?_ pensó en voz alta ella. Sin mirarle directamente, y sin intenciones de bromear, L contestó:

_Uno será rubio como tú, y el otro tendrá el pelo negro como yo. Mello se parecerá a ti, Near a mí. ¿Me dijiste que tu madre tenía los ojos azules, cierto? Entonces uno saldrá con ojitos azules. Near tendrá los irises grises como yo. Es una suposición tonta, Amane, lo sabremos cuando nazcan. Ten paciencia. Tal vez sean los dos rubios de ojos grises. O morenos de con zafiros por ojos. O marrones, como tú. Cualquier cosa puede ser, mi principal deseo es que nazcan sanos. No me importan los aspectos físicos.

_Obviamente, saldrán inteligentes como tú_ respondió ella, mimosa. Por favor, que no tuvieran el cerebro de Misa. Si no, cagados estarían. _ A mí me gustaría que fueran súper adorables y tiernos. Como ovejitas. ¿No te gustaría?

_No. ¿Quieres que sean albinos o algo por el estilo? Así serían ovejas de verdad

_No tienes remedio, tontito.

_¿Vamos por pastel?

_Claro que sí.

Se volvieron a besar. Ese fue el último beso antes del accidente. Esa fue la última vez que L mencionó a su hijo, Mello.

0o0

_ Ya estoy yendo para casa, amor, hay mucho tráfico_ apoyando el móvil en el hombro, la rubia guardaba el dinero en el bolso. Acaba de salir de la tienda de ropa, había querido comprar un conejito blanco del que se había enamorado. Había salido sola, sin informar siquiera al tutor de L, lo cual provocó que casi se pusiera a rastrearla por las cámaras de la ciudad.

_Misa Amane, estás embarazada, deberías ser más responsable. _ por lo menos, había tomado un taxi. Si hubiera venido caminando, Ryuzaki hubiese mandado a un helicóptero para que la fuese a buscar. ¿En qué mente se le ocurría pensar salir sin avisar? Los embarazos eran un tema serio y delicado. Dado a cómo estaban las cosas en la ciudad, no era viable que saliera a cualquier hora, en cualquier segundo. Y menos todavía si se tenía en cuenta que ella era una extranjera.

_ ¡Ay! ¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma!_ protestó, haciendo que su esposo alejara de su oído el auricular aún más si era posible. Le tocaba los cojones su tono chillón. Hay que ser bruta. Justo cuando él había decidido salir para investigar con sus ojos una escena de crimen. Nunca, jamás lo hacía. Justo ése día había tenido que elegir para escaparse, la tarada.

_Aún así, no debiste salir sin compañía_ le recriminó, devorando un pastel con molestia. Si algo le ocurría, sería su culpa. Después de lo de Beyond, no iba a tolerar una equivocación de ese calibre. No, no.

_¡Eh! ¡Está bien que te preocupes por mí, pero yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero! ¡No vas a darme órdenes!_ uh, las hormonas. Eso era como la regla pero elevada a la décima potencia. El taxista seguramente pensaría que estaba tratando con una maltratada. Nah, seguro creería que es una loca y listo.

_Misa, cálmate. Sólo me interesa que no se vuelva a repetir. Por lo menos no hasta que nazcan los niños.

_¿Ahora te importan más ellos que yo? ¡Yo valgo tanto como ellos Ryuzaki! ¿Es que no me tienes en cuenta?

_No, no es así. Vuelve a casa rápido, estás interpretando erróneamente lo que quiero decir.

_ ¿Y encima me llamas tonta? ¡No soy ninguna estúpida, imbécil!

_Jamás insinué eso. Estás montando una película de la nada. ¿A cuántas cuadras estás?

_¡No, sí lo hiciste! ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡Con estos nervios que tengo puedo perder al bebé! ¿Acaso eso quieres?

_Misa, por favor…

_¡Eres un bastardo! _ un lloriqueo se escuchaba. El detective se quedó callado por unos instantes. Cuando ella tomó aire para poder continuar echando una sarta de insultos hacia su persona, tuvo un presentimiento. Un avistamiento. Un click. Presentía que algo iba a pasar.

"_Te lo dije hermano, vas a perder" _

El aullido de dolor de Misa quedó para siempre en su memoria, al igual que el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose. El celular chocando contra un objeto duro y la llamada cortándose.

El taxi había chocado…

0o0

Misa había ingresado en el hospital con heridas bastante severas. Había perdido mucha sangre por medio de las venas de su brazo. Al chocar el vehículo en el que se transportaba, ella se había logrado proteger cubriéndose con sus antebrazos. El parabrisas se había partido, en consecuencia, el conductor había muerto. Se habían estrellado contra otro auto luego de que esquivaran por los pelos un choque múltiple que se había producido en una de las avenidas. Además, padecía de una contusión, su nuca había dado un golpe brutal con la puerta del taxi. Eso era lo que le había explicado el paramédico al pobre joven. El médico de guardia ubicó a Ryuzaki y lo llevó a la sala de emergencias, en donde Misa estaba postrada en una camilla.

Estaba conectada a unas máquinas, tenía una mascarilla por la que le proporcionaban oxígeno. Enfermeras iban y venían, vendando sus heridas. Estaban a punto de hacerle una transfusión de sangre. En el hombre canoso que lo atendía, cuyo nombre era Roger, se veía una expresión de profundo malestar. El casi veterano lo miró con profunda pena. No hizo falta que le dijeran que una mala noticia iba a golpearlo.

_Mire, joven, a mí esto me llega muy de cerca, pero me veo en la obligación de decírselo de un tirón, se nos agota el tiempo. Tendremos que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. Su grupo sanguíneo no es muy común. Tenemos una cantidad muy justa de sangre para realizar la operación, sin contar el resto de la gente internada que hay. No tenemos tiempo. Los niños nacerán prematuros…

_Al punto doctor._ lo cortó en seco. Venga, suéltalo ya. Clava de una vez el puñal, sin rodeos.

_Mire: podremos salvar a la madre, pero no estoy seguro si a los niños sí. No se han terminado de desarrollar todavía. Resumiendo: si se da las circunstancias, podremos salvarlos a los dos. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta las heridas que su esposa tiene, esto no es muy probable. Por ello, le digo: tenemos que darle prioridad a un niño sobre el otro. _Tiene que elegir a cuál de los dos le daremos esta prioridad. _ _

"_No podremos salvarlos a los dos. Está demasiado grave. Elige a cuál de los dos vas a salvar."_

_Una pregunta inhumana. ¿A qué clase de padre se le pregunta cuál de sus dos hijos tiene que salvar?_

_Near o Mello. ¿A quién quería tener? ¿A cuál debían matar?_

No lloró. Ni se dio el lujo de desesperarse. Tragó saliva, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo que le quitaba a su familia. Las campanas destrozaban sus oídos.

_Decide. ¿A quién prefieres, aún sin haberlo conocido? ¿A quién amas más? _

__Near_ _pronunció con voz apenas audible. Al percatarse de que el anciano no había escuchado bien, repitió_ _Salven a Near, por favor._

_Y así dictó la muerte de Mello. Una elección injusta, para alguien que ejercía la justicia._

Llevaron a la joven a la sala en donde le practicarían la cesárea. La impotencia es una emoción maldita. Corroe por lo más hondo de la persona, torturando con crudeza su mente. ¿Cómo podría verla a los ojos, sabiendo que había matado a uno de sus hijos? ¿Con qué frialdad le diría "maté a Mello"? ¿Cómo sería capaz de explicarle que había matado a su hermano, para salvar su vida? ¿Qué le diría su hijo, al saber que su padre había matado a su hermano mayor?

Y técnicamente, había sido injusto. El primer bebé del que supieron su existencia fue Mello. Originalmente, su heredero e hijo era él. A veces sucede que una de las dos criaturas tapa a la otra, y no se sabe de su existencia hasta casi su nacimiento. Sintetizando, su primer hijo hubiera sido Mello. Pero había elegido al menor, a Near.

_¿Qué explicación les daría? ¿Una mentira? ¿O una verdad, con el riesgo de que se ganara su eterno rechazo_? Misa no se lo perdonaría. La conocía demasiado bien. Y Near… no quería ni imaginárselo. No, todavía no era asegurado al 100 por ciento. Tenía que aguardar. Tal vez, ambos saldrían vivos.

Unas horas después, el profesional se volvió a cercar a él. Portaba una sonrisa compasiva. Era obvio que esa falsa esperanza era totalmente patética.

_La madre y el niño están bien. En cuanto al otro… Lo siento mucho. No pudimos hacer mucho. No somos Dios.

Era sabido.

Estaba dormida. Era la bella durmiente. Manos en su regazo, conectada a un respirador y con el suero en sus venas azules. Piel amarillenta, saca de un capítulo de los Simpson. Los vendajes la cubrían incluso en la cabeza, un monísimo disfraz de momia. Ese día su sentido del sarcasmo estaba en todo su esplendor. Tomó asiento en la banqueta que estaba a la par de la cama. Tocó sus muñecas de princesa. A pesar de todo, ella conservaba su calidez clásica. Era él quien estaba gélido.

Sus pestañas temblaban, estaba por despertar. Una enfermera ayudó a agilizar el proceso. Con total educación, pasó trayendo un bulto inmóvil en su pecho. No debía medir más de cuarenta centímetros. Su cónyuge se despabiló e intentó acomodarse, teniendo como resultado que lanzara un quejido. Miró a su alrededor, asustada, respirando por la boca.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Inmediatamente, se llevó la mano a su vientre y se trastornó. La muchacha, recién egresada de la facultad, la sosegó, contándole brevemente su accidente. Si Amane no enloqueció fue porque notó que el bulto que traía se movía.

Extendió sus dañadas extremidades hacia su bebé. Sin embargo, ella se lo entregó a Ryuzaki primero. El bebé estaba despierto. Unos divinos irises grises. Una capa de algodón tenía en la cabeza. No, se había confundido. No era pelusa, sino cabello.

_Es albino señor, pero no se preocupe, está sanito._ estúpidas predicciones.

Era una maravilla. Sus cachetes estaban sonrosados. Saludable, era muy lindo. Inclusive, creyó ver un brillo de inteligencia en su mirada, que iba y venía por todos lados. Parecía curioso por explorar lo que le rodeaba. Era excesivamente hermoso. No lloraba. No chillaba. Sus dedos de los pies se enroscaban los unos con los otros. Sí, definitivamente era su hijo.

_¿Cómo habría sido Mello? _Su mujer casi le arrancó al recién nacido. Mostró sus blanquecinos dientes, gotas saladas corrieron y cayeron en el cuerpecito del bebé prematuro. La enfermera le informó que una incubadora no haría falta. Estaba casi totalmente desarrollado. Tosió y se excusó para retirarse de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Debía decírselo de un tirón. No podía ocultarlo. Si bien aún estaba atontada por la contusión, no se olvidaría de los mellizos.

_Misa, tengo algo que decirte, verás Mello…

_ _¿Quién es Mello_? _ preguntó, confundida. Su expresión extrañada causó, valga la redundancia, extrañeza en su marido. _¿Cómo que quién era?_

___Mello, el bebé__ contestó, con sorpresa. ¿Era posible tanta suerte? Ella negó, aprisionando a Near contra sí. Frunció el ceño._

___No, tú ganaste la apuesta, ¿recuerdas? Te tocaba a ti ponerle nombre al niño. _Nosotros tenemos un solo hijo, Near.__

_Amnesia. _Misa Amane padeció de una amnesia causada por la contusión en su cabeza. No recordaba la mayoría de eventos de las últimas noventa y seis ó internada unas dos semanas más, en las que no pudo rescatar de su memoria ningún acontecimiento.

Por lo tanto, L tuvo libertad total para actuar. La segunda noche, luego de que ambos dormitaran profundamente, se escabulló hacia su casa. Con salvaje prisa, quitó todos los adornos, juguetes y ropas que pertenecerían al no nacido Mello.

Trajo una caja vacía, y metió adentro cada uno de los objetos que tuviera una "M" grabada. Descolgó la placa, poniéndola encima de los trajecitos que con tanto amor habían comprado. Poseído, agarró una cinta y cerró la tapa, asegurándose de que nadie pudiese encontrarla. ¿Tirarla? No. No pensaba tirarla. No iba a ser tan cínico. Por una cuestión de respeto, o de culpa, decidió esconderla. No podía ser tan cobarde como para desecharla, pero tampoco tan tonto de dejarla a la vista. Simplemente, olvidar que existía. Que estaba en un lugar, pero ignorarla.

Cargando con el peso del mundo (su mundo) en la espalda, se encaminó al pasillo de la planta alta. El ático. Esa habitación que nunca necesitaban, a la que no recurrían. Seguramente ni Watari sabía de la existencia de ese rincón. Estaba camuflada entre el techo. Sobresalía únicamente por un anillo colgante, que era el tirante que descolgaba la escalerita que conducía arriba.

Tranquilamente, subió, o mejor dicho, trepó allí. El espacio era tan reducido y estrecho, que tuvo que sentarse para moverse con libertad. No era el típico ático grande y espacioso del que hacían gala las películas estadounidenses. Arrojó la caja hacia el sector más apartado que había. Cerró la compuerta con furia. No volvería a abrirla hasta que muriese. Nada ni nadie iba a volver a entrar. Se aseguraría de ello. Confiaría en su tutor, quien no hacía preguntas, y le pediría que cortase la cadena que permitía acceder.

Más tarde, se deslizó en la pared de su cuarto, cuando los rayos del amanecer iluminaron su demacrado rostro. Lo hundió en sus rodillas. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

0o0

_ ¡Yay! ¿Quién quiere ir a desayunar afuera? _ entonó la rubia, abrazando a sus dos hombrecitos. Estaban los tres en la cama, L leía un reporte desde su portátil y Near curioseaba, aguardando a que su madre despertara. Dieciocho meses, casi. Rodeaba su figura de enano de jardín con un brazo. El nene apoyaba su cabecita de rizos níveos en su axila. No le preocupó, nunca había tenido mal olor, así que no le molestaba.

Era un domingo de primavera. El viento soplaba aire caliente, ideal para una salida al parque. Misa rompía soberanamente las pelotas con eso. Aún sabiendo que los apáticos de su marido e hijo no les emocionaba para nada ese plan.

Al no obtener ninguna afirmación, se puso de pie e hizo el conocido puchero, adoptando la famosa postura de reproche materno. O sea, manos a la cintura y labios apretados.

_ ¡Hoy salimos! ¡No pienso quedarme encerrada en este día tan lindo! ¡Vamos, perezosos, hora de levantarse!_ anunció, corriendo las cortinas, provocando que los dos se taparan hasta las orejas. El sol y ellos eran enemigos a muerte.

Ganando por cansancio, consiguió convencerlos y se fueron a cambiar. Bueno, se pusieron la misma ropa, pero planchada. No tenían sentido de la moda alguno. Ella, a su vez, se atavió con la finura que sólo una modelo prestigiosa podía tener. ¿Iba a los Óscar o al parque?

Se puso a tararear una canción, para acabar bailando y cantando por el cuarto. La letra era peculiar, sin desmerecerla.

_Con cautela irás,_

_Porque Dios observa los pasos que das_

Alzó al avino, para que pudiese contemplar el espectáculo. Ella era soprano, cantaba agudo. Pero no era inaudible, al contrario. Su canto era bellísimo. Su imaginación fue más allá y creyó que un piano la acompañaba.

_Toma fuerte mi mano, _

_Y así, sabré que segura estaré_

Ella se perdió entre la letra de su propia canción y comenzó a girar, dirigiéndose hacia afuera. La siguieron, divertidos con el show improvisado. Los tacones repiqueteaban sin descanso. Giraba y giraba, y el esposo temía que se mareara. Sin embargo, debía estar acostumbrada a ello.

_Aunque muy lejos esté _

_En soledad_

Cruzó todo el pasillo. L silbó suavemente, al ritmo de las notas. No se hacía una idea de lo que iba a pasar.

_Algún día yo te veré otra vez_

_Yo lo sé_

Llegó al principio de la escalera y se quedó quieta, recobrando el aire. Ellos se arrimaron a paso lento. Ya la iban a alcanzar, cuando retomó la canción con una gran bocanada.

_Cerca de ti estuve una vez_

_En mí confiabas también_

Giró por un par de veces. El niño estiró los brazos, quería ir con su madre. L, sintió una punzada de… ¿alegría? Qué ligero se sentía su andar.

_Si algo de ti ignoré_

_Volvías a mí_

Se agachó para saludar, como en una obra de teatro, recogiendo la falda negra que llevaba puesta. Lamentablemente, otra oscura premonición le clavó una puñalada. Su relajada y poco expresiva cara cambió. Era peligroso. Muy peligroso. ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¡Podía tropezar! Sobre todo, cuando imprudentemente, dio una última vuelta para sorprender a su hijito.

_Misa, ya está_ llegó a decir. Su pedido fue opacado por la última estrofa de la canción.

_Me lo hacías saber_

_Me lo hacías saber otra vez…_

Sucedió en milisegundos. Misa buscó el apoyo de la barandilla, pero lo que tocó fue el aire. Por el mal movimiento, su tacón izquierdo se rompió. Cayó de costado en los escalones, e impulsada por su trágico baile, rodó por ellos, ante los atónitos ojos de sus seres amados. Tuvo tanta infortuna, que al impactar en el último de todos, no pudo amortiguar la caída, y su cuello emitió un ruido claro y alto. El de unas vértebras rompiéndose. Como el chasquido al juntar los dedos y flexionarlos, haciendo que suenen las articulaciones, pero veinte veces más sonoro. Las vértebras, quebradas. Por ende, la médula espinal, jodida.

En menos de un soplo, Amane Misa murió. Near aún tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia ella. El cuerpo, inerte. Su llamativo atuendo estaba arrugando. No se movía. Por fin, gritó. Fue el alarido más desgarrador que él y su hijo escucharían por el resto de su vida.

0o0

__Tu culpa._ dijo Beyond._

__Tu culpa._ dijo Mello._

__Tu culpa._ dijo Misa. _

La muerte era lo único que el detective no podía solucionar. Ni con toda la policía, ni con toda la ayuda del mundo. No obstante, de alguna manera, él la había causado.

Observó sus manos: hilos de sangre colgaban de ellas. Y con razón.

0o0

_Ya os he cagado la existencia. Ufffffff mucho trabajo. Bueno, espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara con el asunto._

_KOKOROS DESTROZADOS EN TRES, DOS, UNO… _

_La resolución está por venir. No será nada feliz el final. Voy avisando. Creo que si han leído todos los capítulos, se habrán dado cuenta de que yo no me caracterizo por ser piadosa con los personajes. Gracias por su apoyo y sus preciosos comentarios. _

_Un beso virtual, SYTMMHC. _


	20. Capítulo 20: Hermanito

Era cálido. El césped era cálido. Y suave. Los dedos de sus pies jugueteaban y atrapaban las hebras verdes del pasto del parque. Dio uno, dos, tres pasos. El polen de las flores del parque hizo que estornudara. Este sonido era muy curioso. Sus estornudos eran como los de un animalito muy joven, un gato. El cosquilleo desapareció. Ese ardor que le causaba escozor en su naricita se fue.

Entonces, siguió caminando muy lento, a ritmo de tortuga. Era extraño volver a caminar.

Near avanzó unos cuantos centímetros más, hasta que se detuvo. Se sentó en el verde campo que le rodeaba y con sus yemas tanteó sus pantorrillas. Ya habían sanado en gran parte. Se sentía muy liviano sin el peso del yeso. El cielo azul y limpio acompañaba su recuperación. Y por lo tanto, un sol radiante. Tuvo que taparse la cara con el antebrazo para poder visualizar más allá. El albinismo no le favorecía nada en una mañana tan espléndida. Odiaba el sol. Quería regresar a casa.

Su casa, su hogar. El único lugar donde se sentía plenamente cómodo. Donde no había ruidos estridentes, ni olores repugnantes, ni texturas que disgustaban al tacto. Quería ir a su frío castillo. El Príncipe de las Nieves anhelaba tanto encerrarse y armar su rompecabezas*. Sin embargo, sabía que al llegar, había una Greta esperándole para romper el hechizo que lo mantenía aislado.

Un mes y medio fuera de Londres provocaba que demostrase indicios de agorafobia.* Quería volver a su vivienda. Además, quedaba un asunto pendiente con Mello. No estaba dispuesto a perder la apuesta a estas alturas.

_ Al parecer, a primavera decidió llegar al fin._ su padre masticaba los restos de un caramelo de miel. Manos en los bolsillos, mirada perdida, piel que mostraba las marcas que el Destino había ido infringiendo en su persona. Antes de volver, a L le habían dado una especie de shock. Y había sido muy potente.

Su padre estaba sumergido en una profunda depresión. No lo decía, ni siquiera lo demostraba en su voz. No obstante, el niño se daba cuenta. Su mirar era opaco. Más de lo usual. Estaba entristecido. Como un juguete roto, que al ser reparado, nunca vuelve a ser el mismo. Así estaba. Solo que, a diferencia del otro, aún no había sido arreglado del todo. Near suponía que lo que lo llevó a ese estado había dejado una llaga abierta. O puede ser que esa herida nunca hubo sanado del todo.

Su tío movió su rostro de lado a lado. El semblante oscuro decía a los demás que había empeorado. Ya no solo era paranoico con absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba, sino que escuchaba psicofonías en todas partes. Tenía terrores nocturnos con frecuencia. Los terrores nocturnos son el siguiente escalón luego de las temidas pesadillas. Sus ojos marrones habían perdido los granitos de brillo que les quedaban. Como a un muñeco saltarín, al cual se le rompen los resortes y ya no puede saltar. El cabello le había crecido desparejo y descuidado. Como si no le interesara que sus perfectos mechones estuvieran desordenados.

_Vamos a casa_ dijo Ryuzaki, tomándolo de la mano e invitándolo a ponerse de pie. No era una afirmación, más bien, una resignación. No se habían recuperado aún, sin embargo, el tiempo no era benévolo. El reloj marcaría las doce, la hora en que el hechizo de protección se rompería.

Los tres sabían que, a pesar del horizonte celestial y calmo que el día presentaba, en el futuro los esperaba una nube negra gigantesca.

Una nube que iba a ponerle punto y final a esta historia.

0o0

_"__Vaya, enano, ya puedes caminar. Bien por ti. Vamos a celebrarlo". _

La caligrafía de Mello era justo la que esperaba de un ser con su actitud: marcada con fuerza, como si la hemoglobina de su sangre cagara también ira, letras deformes y alargadas. Eran legibles, no obstante, les hacía falta belleza. No eran feas, pero tampoco eran símbolos magníficos que manifestaban una muy delicada caligrafía.

La nota estaba en su cama, colocada recientemente dado a que la tinta de la lapicera no se había secado. Por experiencia, decidió esperar pacientemente a que apareciera. Bajo ningún motivo debía plantarle cara ni confrontarlo directamente. Prefería aguardar a que se acercase. No iba a atacarlo, no estaba en condiciones.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando unos dedos largos le cubrieron la vista. Si Near fuera sensible o susceptible, se alteraría al sentir la respiración de otro en su nuca. Aunque no podía verle, podía jurar que estaba sonriendo socarronamente. El ego del rubio no se podía medir en una escala humana.

_ ¿Quién soy?_ preguntó en su oreja, con el típico acento de niñato jodón de la televisión que no hace más que causar problemas.

_El fantasma psicópata que me acosa._ respondió. El Dios del sarcasmo estaría orgulloso de él.

_Oh no, yo no te acoso, mocoso. Simplemente, te torturo con sutileza y gracia.

_Sí que lo haces. Pareces el stalker que vimos en la televisión japonesa. Ajá. Sutileza y gracia. ¿Siquiera conoces el significado de esas palabras?

_Pendejo. No te aguanto_ contestó, y le clavó dos uñas en el cartílago de su oreja. Ya sabía para cuando se hiciera mayor, nada de aros.

_ ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? ¿No ibas a dejar que yo solo encuentre las pistas?_ replicó. El pellizco aumentó su presión. Una especie de sello rosado quedaría. Su piel era muy sensible. Las marcas no se iban con rapidez.

_Como eres una tortuga y en el futuro serás un pésimo detective, he decidido darte una ayudita. ¿Nunca has oído de "ponle la cola al burro"? Algo así vamos a jugar.

_ ¿Qué modificación habrá?

_ ¡Muy bien! Veo que aprendes rápido. Yo te guiaré y tienes que adivinar dónde estás. Si lo consigues, vas a encontrar algo importante.

_Bien, acepto._ con la confirmación del albino, el mayor lo arrastró al centro de su cuarto.

Mello dio vueltas y vueltas en círculos, bailando en un baile de la Cenicienta más o menos, sin dejar de taparle los ojos. Desorientarlo completamente era su intención, para que se confundiese. No se mareó. Se mantuvo tranquilo, en cuanto pudiera, trataría de ubicarse.

El niño se detuvo. El oro trató de oír algún sonido, para intentar formular un mapa mental. Lamentablemente, no escuchó nada y su captor comenzó a moverse.

_ ¿Dónde crees que estás?_ primera pregunta. Si fallaba, su corazonada le decía que su prenda no sería nada confortable ni agradable.

_En mi habitación

_Eso es obvio, estúpido. ¿En qué parte? No vale tocar nada

_Pero, ¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa si ni me dejas usar mis otros sentidos?

_ ¿No eras un niño genio? Usa tu puto cerebro._ En ese instante, el ruido del plástico chocando contra los cerámicos dio la alerta a sus tímpanos.

_ ¡Hijos de la chingada! ¡No lo ayuden!_ vociferó el rubio a sus compañeros. ¿Cuántos más de ellos serían? Por lo menos, dos era un número fijo.

_Estamos frente a mi ventana que está cerrada. Al costado está el escritorio. El juguete que cayó estaba sobre mi cama, así que estamos al otro lado del cuarto. Estoy un noventa y tres por ciento seguro.

_Tramposo._ musitó con fastidio Mello, y bufó en su nuca.

Repitió el proceso de dar vueltas como maniático para descolocarlo. No lo logró esta segunda vez, y Near supo dónde se hallaba. Entonces, lo guió en línea recta hacia la salida. Iba derecho y no era posible confundirse. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que sí sabía dónde estaba? Si era así, ¿por qué se empecinaba en continuar? ¿Y si el verdadero fin de ese mini juego era mostrarle algo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cuál era su motivación o trasfondo? Si su padre conocía a Mello, ¿qué le habría hecho para que ahora desatara un infierno sin fin?

El piso estaba fresco. No a una temperatura menor a los cinco grados, pero tampoco mucho más de trece grados. Su pijama nuevo le colgaba por los tobillos, y si no hubiera tenido el agarre de Mello, se habría tropezado muchas veces. Le disgustó reconocer que en condiciones de fuerza física éste le superaba por mucho. Podía golpearlo hasta matarle. Podía ahorcarle con una sola mano. En ese preciso momento, podía hacerle cuanta maldad se le viniera en mente. La sensación de vulnerabilidad le causó un amargo disgusto.

No obstante, lo asumió y se centró en continuar avanzando. Tal vez este oscuro sentir se debiera a que nunca lo había experimentado. Nunca había cumplido órdenes, ni nadie lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Él siempre lograba lo que pedía y cuando lo quería. Manipulaba a su manipulador tío, y eso era un logro digno de admiración. Con su papá ni lo intentaba. Sencillamente, porque le daba con todos los gustos. Ojo, no era malcriado, pero casi nunca le negaba una petición, ya que nunca pedía cosas que estaban fuera de los estándares implícitos para un niño pequeño. Por ejemplo, si quería un robot de juguete lo tenía. No podía pedir un robot de la NASA. Ni deseaba tenerlo.

Cuando el chiquillo de opacados irises celestes se quedó tieso, no le costó al menor decir dónde estaba.

_En la mitad del pasillo._ dicho esto, su visibilidad volvió. Había acertado.

Efectivamente, estaba en medio de ese estrecho lugar. A veces se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando el arquitecto que construyó la residencia. Las paredes estaban casi pegadas una a la otra y había poco espacio para caminar. Tal vez quería molestar a los claustrofóbicos.

Estudió cautelosamente su entorno, tratando de captar un detalle que le proporcionara algún tipo de información. No había fotos, ni cuadros en las paredes. Ellos no se tomaban fotos jamás, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños.

Pinturas, no. Ni su padre, ni su tío eran amantes del arte de la pintura. Las paredes estaban peladas, no habían conocido lo que era una decoración en toda su existencia. Y eso que era una edificación un tanto antigua. Recorrió con mutismo absoluto todo la extensión del pasillo. Luego, fijó su atención en el techo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, a pesar de su mala visión pudo detectarlo.

Si no lo había visto antes era debido a que no hubo necesidad alguna de mirar sobre su cabeza. Allí arriba, había una marca. No, era una incisión casi imperceptible, que para los ojos de cualquier persona pasaría desapercibida. Un semicírculo negro. Viendo esto, podía deducir que en algún momento, hubo una correa o anillo que daba lugar a una escalera. No se le pasó por su brillante e infantil mente que podría tener un ático. Debía tener un espacio muy reducido, debido a que desde el exterior de la casa no se notaba que había ese espacio. La construcción no dejaba deducir aquel detalle.

Sonrió levemente, sin embargo, borró ese gestito inmediatamente al pensar en la razón de Mello para enviarle ahí.

Bien, tenía que subir, pero… ¿cómo? Un gancho, un alambre sería lo ideal para descolgar los escalones. Bueno, ¿cómo se suponía que llegaría, si estaba a varios pies encima de él? Un foquito se encendió en su cerebro, y se marchó hacia la cocina, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Watari acompañó a su padre al trabajo, y Light dormía en el sillón. Había tomado pastillas para dormir ya que padecía de insomnio. Y agregándole cerezas al pastel, estaba enfermo con cuarenta grados de fiebre. Deliraba.

De una caja de herramientas que solía estar al costado del lavavajillas, sacó un alambre maleable, y le dio forma de gancho. Un garfio en miniatura. Después, agarró la escoba y separó el palo de las cedras. Fue sencillo enroscar el metal en la punta de éste. También se llevó una linterna que había en el fondo, seguramente estaba oscuro.

Listo, ya tenía con qué lograrlo. Regresó al punto exacto donde había estado y se puso de puntillas. Por fortuna, el palo de la escoba era largo y pudo alcanzarlo. Una vez hecho esto, subió hacia ese agujero de oscuridad interminable. Con la luz de la linterna no alumbró mucho más de dos pasos. Las motas de polvo causaron que le diera un acceso de tos. No se había equivocado en su hipótesis. Era muy chico el "ático". Más que eso, parecía un armario gigante en el techo. No llegaba a medir más de cinco metros de largo. Y de alto, calculaba menos de un metro sesenta.

Sería absurdo y poco dramático describir cómo vio la divina caja allí. Mejor pasemos a lo jugoso, al momento de abrirla.

Renegando con las uñas, logró quitar la cinta de la tapa.

Unos enteritos negros. Zapatos que cabían en la palma de su mano, también negros. Unas colchas con dibujitos en blanco, del mismo color azabache. Osos, conejos y demás juguetes que lucían nuevos, recién comprados. Near la vació, el contenido fue desparramado a sus costados. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó en ese sitio? ¿Diez, quince o veinte minutos? Quién sabe.

Cosas de bebé. Juguetes de bebé. Ropas de bebé. Lo peor de esto era que eran exactamente igual a las que tenía él, pero en negro. Para rematar, eran de la misma marca. Y por lo visto, de la misma época. No formuló ninguna conclusión hasta que del fondo, sostuvo la placa que rezaba el nombre de ese ser al que había empezado a detestar. Lo comprendió. Aún así siguió escéptico. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran…? Sus padres no habían tenido otros hijos antes que él, ni después tampoco. Lo recordaría si así fuese... eso significaba que ellos dos eran… sí, no había duda. ¿Qué había pasado en el embarazo de su madre? Ya tenía la conexión con Misa. Le faltaba atar cabos con Beyond. ¿Era su tío biológico? Sí, por supuesto. Todas las piezas encajaban.

¿Cómo había podido su padre ocultarle algo tan importante? ¿Cómo había muerto, si él estaba vivo? Esto era malo, muy malo.

Y empeoró cuando lo escuchó a sus espaldas decir:

__Mira el lado positivo, Near. Por fin puedo llamarte hermano._

_0O0_

_ARgh. Dos mil siglos antes de acabar con este capítulo. Tenía la intención de alargarlo mucho más, pero creo que es mejor dividir en tres partes esta escena. Los que vienen van a ser más extensos. Preparen las palomitas, pochoclos o como sea que les digan en su país. _

_*Lean la Reina de las Nieves, la versión original. Es fabulosa. _

_**Es la fobia o el rechazo a los espacios abiertos. _


	21. Capítulo 21: Piano

_Disclaimer: no soy dueña de nada._ _Salvo de los alucinógenos._

_El cadáver de Jeevas… las polillas de la sangre… El cuerpo de Takada en el suelo. Los gritos de su sobrino, el restaurante ardiendo en llamas. Luego los dibujos, la muñeca de Misa, la boa arrastrándose hacia ellos, la cachetada… _

_Despierta, despierta, ¡Despierta!_

No pudo determinar en qué momento se había dormido. El ardor y dolor eran intolerables. Eran un constante flagelo. Se refregó los párpados, mientras su vista enfocaba a medias la sala. Tuvo que agarrar una manta y cubrirse. La fiebre era un castigo divino. Saber que estás ardiendo, pero tener escalofríos al mismo tiempo. No se lo deseaba a nadie.

Al aspirar por la nariz produjo el clásico ruido de "snif". Estaba resfriado. Batalló para ponerse de pie. Su entorno dio vueltas hasta que se acostumbró a estar parado. Ojalá que un té tuviese la habilidad mágica de quitarle su fiebre. Por desgracia, una tacita de esa infusión no era tan potente como para lograrlo. No se sentía tan fuerte como para ir a buscar pastillas, ni mucho menos mandar al pendejo albino a comprar nada.

Oh, esa escena sería tan caóticamente sabrosa. Un pequeño niño cruzando la calle, siendo atropellado por un auto a toda velocidad. Sus rulos blanco teñidos de rojo, su pijama rasgado, fracturas expuestas en sus brazos y piernas. No, mejor aún, su cuello torcido, la médula espinal hecha trizas. Una expresión de terror nunca antes vista. Y fin, ese sería el aclamado fin de ese estorbo.

La fiebre lo hacía pensar cagadas.

Caminaba cabizbajo, casi arrastrándose del delirio. Le costó prender la hornalla y colocar una jarra de agua para que se calentase. Le causaba un asco terrible esa transpiración típica del estado febril. Era como bañarse en una tina de mierda. Se apoyó en la mesada, usándola como soporte. El fugaz flash de imágenes comenzó desde el principio. Gruñó e hizo lo imposible por quitarse esas perturbadoras visiones.

El agua estaba por hervir. En ese momento, observó cómo una mariposa se posaba en el borde del jarro metálico. ¿No era una polilla? Sí, definitivamente sí. Era de la especie que había aparecido aquella lejana noche. Siendo franco, no podía negar que era hermosa. Sus alas eran transparentes, salvo por los ríos bordó que se marcaban en ellas. Eran tan preciosos que se sorprendió a sí mismo quedándose maravillado por la belleza que irradiaba el bicho.

Más tarde, desplegó vuelo hacia él. Light Yagami no realizó ningún movimiento. Sencillamente, esperaba a que se acercase, para poder apreciar de más cerca su colorido. No era más grande que una pulgada. Al posarse en el tabique de su nariz, la polilla se evaporó, transformándose en una gota roja. Ésta rodó por el resto del cartílago, hasta llegar a la punta. Y entonces, el castaño sacó la lengua para lograr probar su sabor.

Sabía muy, pero muy bien. Al instante el dolor de cabeza se esfumó como si no hubiera existido. La fiebre despareció. Estaba lúcido y tenía el control total de su cuerpo. Feliz, comenzó a moverse, a girar para comprobar el dominio de sus músculos. Era una renovación, un despertar nuevo. Se sentía ágil y liviano. Podría decirse que estaba flotando.

La sinfonía dulce y placentera del piano llegó hasta su aguda audición. Qué maravillosas notas se escuchaban. Los Do se mezclaban a un ritmo rápido con los Mi, Fa y Re.*Era ideal para bailar. Bailar, danzar, moverse al compás de una majestuosa canción tocada y compuesta por un genio musical era un privilegio que no debía ser negado a ningún mortal.

Se encaminó al comedor, poseído por la bella música. El piano era tocado por… ¿Ryuzaki? Ah, no interesaba, si era así, tocaba como los dioses. Qué buen momento para bailar. Pero una lástima que no tuviera con quién, en el espacio amplio de la sala.

_ ¿Bailamos?_ preguntó Misa, ofreciéndole dulcemente la mano. ¿Misa? Sí, era ella. Su sublime cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos coletas, atadas con cintas púrpuras. Tenía un vestido negro cual noche de invierno escotado, de bordes y flecos dorados. La tela parecía ser suave y ligera. Sus labios estaban pintados de negro, y una excesiva cantidad de maquillaje cubría sus ojos. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Bah, daba igual. Por lo menos había aparecido cuando él quería.

Aceptó la invitación, y comenzaron a bailar un vals que no había conocido en su vida. No importaba, se sentía en las nubes. En el Paraíso. El cuarto estaba lleno de luz proveniente de las gigantes arañas del techo. Momento, ¿cuándo habían comprado eso? Cuando hizo girar a Amane, se percató de que llevaba un elegante smoking rojizo. ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de ropa?

No se encontraban bailando en el comedor, sino en un salón de fiestas enorme, en donde tocaba una orquesta, y el que parecía ser Ryuzaki tocaba las teclas del piano fabuloso con ímpetu imparable. Violines acompañaban al instrumento. Era un Edén.

Misa Amane estaba hermosa. Era la manifestación humana de la hermosura. Ambos danzaban con destreza y sin descanso. Ya ni contaba con el hecho de que no sabía bailar. ¡Pum! Por obra y gracia de un Dios ahora sabía hacerlo. La música aumentaba su volumen paulatinamente, y no había espacio en su mente que no la ocupaba ese sonido majestuoso, celestial, fastuoso, magnífico y cuanta palabra hubiera en el diccionario.

El joven levantó a su bailarina de cristal en el aire, y cuando la bajó, sonrió con sorpresa. ¿No estaba bailando con la rubia? Porque a quien tenía en sus brazos en esos instantes era a Kiyomi. Llevaba la misma ropa que la anterior, sólo que las cintas estaban atadas en sus muñecas, no en su pelo. Daba lo mismo. Para él, no importara con quién fuese, quería continuar bailando. ¿La razón? Era divertido.

Los dos prosiguieron con lo que antes estaban haciendo, a un ritmo cada vez más acelerados. No podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando. Los rodeaban otras parejas sin rostro, que también habían asistido a la cordial invitación auditiva. ¿Cuándo y por dónde habían llegado? Y una mierda, hostia. ¡Que la fiesta continúe!

De repente, el mágico hechizo que lo tenía sumido en un mar de placer y paz interior se desvaneció. La orquesta se calló, la pista desapareció, su acompañante linda también. ¡Incluido su elegante traje! Oh, una lástima, se veía tan atractivo en él. Turbado por el repentino cambio de escenario, respiró hondamente. Un olor fétido se desprendía de su ser. Asqueroso. Tuvo un par de arcadas, y el bramido en su cerebro retornó. Es decir, el jodido dolor tocacojones regresó, pero potenciado por mil. ¡Jesús! ¡Tenía a los mercenarios ahí dentro!

Se jaló con tanta brutalidad las hebras marrones que creyó que miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo. Afortunadamente para su pelo de príncipe, no se arrancó ni un pelo. No pudo precisar en qué minuto comenzó a gritar, padeciendo y agonizando como nunca. Las paredes cambiaron su forma: eran una pantalla que reflejaba todos los sucesos anteriormente mencionados y ocurridos. Chilló, gritó con locura desenfrenada, abrumado y sin poder soportarlo más.

Cuando hubo acabado ese torbellino visual, la oscuridad lo ocupó todo. Era un vacío tan inmenso como el Universo mismo. Era él, un hombre en medio del espacio. Una solitaria alma torturada al fondo del abismo de sus pesadillas.

Refregó sus párpados enrojecidos y unas risillas hicieron eco en esa cueva en la que estaba encerrado. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Y ahora qué? La sensación de estar cayendo a un pozo sin final lo desesperó. No había dónde agarrase, dónde sostenerse, dónde aferrarse para no hundirse.

_Mientras más te resistas, peor será. Sólo déjate caer. _

¡NO! ¡No quería caer! ¡Debía mantenerse en pie y luchar! Aunque solo fuera dando manotazos l vicio.

_Déjate caer, déjate caer. Bailar es divertido. Morir es divertido. La muerte es maravillosa, ¿no es así, humano?_

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

A pesar de toda su voluntad, de todo su esmero, no lo consiguió. Cayó aplastado por la pesada piedra del fracaso y la desolación.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. ¡Levántate, Kira! _

Light se despabiló, corazón en la garganta. Estaba en la cocina, arrodillado. La voz gangosa que le había hablado no se detuvo. No obstante, no era tan terrible como parecía. Al final, dejarse caer no había sido tan terrible como había imaginado. ¿Eso significaba que estaba muerto? No, aún no. Respiraba, su corazón bombeaba sangre. Tragaba saliva.

_¡Hey, hey! ¿Podrías escucharme un minuto?_ Ya lo estoy haciendo, imbécil.

_Kujuju, ¡qué simpático!_ Al grano, por favor, no me siento bien.

_¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que estés mal? ¿Quién crees que causó todo este desastre?_ Near, por supuesto.

_¡Correcto! ¿Y qué crees que debería pasar para que se solucionen las cosas_? Que se muera ese pendejo de mierda.

_¡Exacto! ¡Muy inteligente! Sin embargo, eso no va pasar. Tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que Ryuzaki ama a ese mocoso, ¿no?_

Si, lo sé.

_Entonces… ¿Quieres que te proponga una mágica solución? _

¿Cómo qué?

_Mata al niño. Mátalo. Y tus problemas se irán. Él es el origen de todo. Mátalo. _

Un machete largo y afilado, de hueso su mango, estaba en la mesada. Aguardando el momento para cortar carne humana. Músculos de niño.

Sin titubear, Yagami se paró y caminó hacia el arma. La tomó con suma calma y sintió una descarga eléctrica de emoción paseando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba decidido.

_Mata al niño. _

Oh, claro que lo haré.

0o0

_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del penúltimo capítulo! El telón está por caer. _

_*No tengo ni idea de cómo serán las notas musicales del tema, pero escuchen Next toYou, perteneciente al soundtrack de la serie Parasyte. Algo así es lo que yo me imaginaba, sin el agregado del electro, sólo el piano. _


	22. Capítulo 22: Resolución I

_El tic-tac del reloj emitía su melosa melodía. El perfume se aspiraba en todas y cada una de las partículas del aire. Su textura ya se palpaba desde la distancia. Sus tentáculos ya amarraban los hilos de destino de cada uno de ellos. Las tijeras sostenidas con sus agrietadas y ancestrales manos se preparaban para cortarlos. Era ella, como siempre, haciendo su entrada escalofriantemente triunfal y victoriosa. Una reina en la Tierra. La Muerte. _

0o0

Lo estaban aturdiendo mucho. Se estaba hastiando de oírlas.

_Caso cerrado. El juez le va a imponer su condena: cadena perpetua._ declaró lacónicamente Ryuzaki, mandando al director del cuerpo policial el último informe de su investigación más reciente. Luego se quedó en absoluto silencio.

Sus compañeros esperaban algún tipo de acotación, pero se quedaron con las ganas. El detective ni tenía ánimo de agregar algún comentario meramente subjetivo. Naomi Misora hizo que sus finos labios se curvaran en una mueca de pena. No sabía qué rondaba específicamente por la mente del genio, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir ese pellizco de lástima. Pobre y desdichado hombre. Había muerto su mujer, su hijito. ¡Qué dolor! Ojalá nunca tuviera que soportarlo. Aunque a veces se preguntaba si él podía sentir una banal emoción, estaba segura que si sufría por ello. No era Atlas*, pero llevaba el peso de su mundo sobre sus hombros menudos.

La agente japonesa acabó de colocarse la campera de cuero que habitualmente usaba, y se echó el liso cabello para atrás. Se lo había dejado crecer mucho y en parte estaba orgullosa por ello. La hacía verse más bella ya que éste se pegaba a su espalda, marcando esa hermosa curva de la columna vertebral. Sí, las tetas y el trasero no son las únicas curvas atractivas en una mujer, coño.

Al mismo tiempo, el moreno le echaba veinte cubitos de azúcar al café fuerte que bebía. Tomó uno de sus tantos móviles y lo revisó. Le había dicho a su hermano que le mandara un mensaje para asegurarles que se hallaban bien. Con decepción corroboró que en su bandeja de entrada no había ni uno. Marcó con un dedo el número de Light, que estaba en marcación rápida por cuestiones de emergencia y esperó con estoicismo mientras el escandaloso "bep" del tono de llamada le taladraba sus sensibles oídos, que ya estaban bastante dañados.

No le atendió, pasó directamente al contestador automático. Supuso que lo hubo puesto en vibración o que dormía. Eso más que tranquilizarlo, lo dejó intranquilo. Todavía le faltaba reorganizar unos cuantos archivos, sin contar que tenía trabajo extra como detective independiente. Hiciera lo que hiciese, hubiera el problema que sea, seguía siendo L. L nunca dejaría de existir debido a que seguramente Near ocuparía su lugar. La dinastía de L.

Y si Mello hubiese nacido y crecido, se hubiese convertido en L también. Tal vez, junto con su hermano mellizo, se hubieran convertido en esa figura icónica de la Justicia. Tal vez hubiesen sido más capaces que él mismo. Tal vez, hubiera, hubiese y hubiesen son las palabras más tóxicas que existen en el mundo humano. Arden y pinchan, ya que expresan claramente una posibilidad que no pudo o jamás podrá concretarse. Un deseo, un anhelo, un nostálgico pensamiento que no tiene influencia en la vida real.

Basta de gilipolleces pseudo literarias. No podía escuchar sus pensamientos por culpas de esas malditas.

_Misora_ la llamó por su apellido, evitando que se fuera del despacho. La mujer se giró y lo miró a los ojos, que denotaban cierta aflicción. Oh, claro. ¿Hasta qué punto se había relacionado con ella, como para que haya un fuerte intercambio emocional? Estaba preocupada por su persona. Bueno, ella siempre había estado atenta. Junto con Yagami eran los únicos "amigos" que tenía.

_ ¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo?_ preguntó cordialmente. El ruido de ellas aumentó más si era posible.

_Cuando vuelvas, ¿podrías pasar por mi casa? No contestan el teléfono, y necesito saber cómo se encuentran.

_Claro, paso por allí y te llamo, ¿te parece?

_Gracias, Misora.

_ De nada, Ryuzaki.

Faltaba poco para que volviese a casa y mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso por ir. Watari ya pasaría en el auto a buscarle. Durante esas semanas, no había tenido ni ganas de pisar un pedal.

Masticaba su budín de chocolate, tratando de ignorarlas. Pero no podía. Aquel día, las campanas estaban intolerables, inaguantables. El lado positivo era que todavía no tenían justificativo para estar sonando. Miró otra vez la pantalla del celular.

Todavía no. Todavía.

0o0

Cuando uno ve las cosas a trasluz, tienen una apariencia completamente opuesta. Una copa de vidrio no es la misma en medio del salón que recibiendo la luz directa de la ventana. Obvio que no. Se podía notar los rayones, las marcas de los dientes de personas muy poco cuidadosas, las manchas que no se habían terminado de borrar. Esta metáfora encajaba a la perfección con su padre. Una copa que si no se la ve a plena luz, no se notan sus marcas.

Había ido progresivamente, ocultándose en una caja al fondo del estante, para que nadie pudiera sacarla y observarla tal cual era. Ni siquiera su mujer, ni su hijo. Tampoco su hermanastro. Y si Watari lo sabía, dudaba mucho que no lo hiciera, se había encargado de ayudarlo en esa tarea. Ocultar y mentir con el único fin de protegerse a sí mismo. Era tremendamente egoísta. Sí, L era un egoísta. No quiso admitir ni reconocer su dolor ante los demás. No quiso enfrentarse a sus escrupulosos ojos y decirle: _"Hijo, tenías un hermano. Ha muerto, en el parto de tu madre. Era tu mellizo"._ Le ocultó la verdad, para no tener que soportar el agrio sabor de sus palabras en su mismísima boca. Era demasiado inteligente para tragarse ese verso de "_lo hice por tu bien_". Ambos lo eran. ¿Por qué? Hizo exactamente lo mismo con su madre: la enterró en su memoria, para que no doliera más. Puso un trapo sobre la fractura, aún sabiendo que estando oculta no estaba solucionada.

Hablando de fractura, era un alivio que la suya estuviera casi totalmente sana. El dolor había mitigado, porque había sido tratado como correspondía. ¿Eh, Padre? ¿No podías aplicar el concepto a ti?

Near no estaba molesto. Ni enojado, ni triste, ni asustado. Sencillamente, no se lo esperaba. No calculó que todo tuviera origen en su papá. Que él fuese el verdadero detonante de toda esa conspiración o maquinaria maléfica con la que estaban lidiando. Cuando el peso de lo real cayó en su cabeza, pudo sentirlo y apreciarlo. Su propio hermano. Mello era su hermano. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Bien, aclarado esto, había algo que no terminaba de cerrar. Si el rubio era su sombra, eso quería decir que, la única manera de pararlo sería… matándolo a él. Near tenía que morir para que Mello dejase de existir. No, tendría que haber otra opción. No era posible que su destino estuviese ligado siempre a ese nonato.

La puertita del ático se cerró con tal estruendo que tuvo que taparse las orejas con sus manos para evitar que se le dañaran los tímpanos. Era hora de irse. Tenía que hablar con su padre urgentemente, sin embargo el único celular era el de su tío, por ende debía ir al comedor a buscarlo. En la casa no volaba ni una mosca.

De puntillas, se arrimó al umbral del lugar y vio que su tío no estaba echado en el sofá. Los asientos estaban mullidos, como si recientemente hubieran tenido peso muerto encima. Dando una rápida ojeada allí, concluyó que el teléfono lo tenía él. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En qué momento se había levantado? Arriba no había subido, porque recién él estaba ahí y no lo había visto. En su cuarto o en el baño menos, ya que nuevamente eso significaba que había pasado por ese pasillo. Oh, oh, el indicador de peligro aumentó alarmantemente sus números. El hermano de su padre, al borde de un colapso psíquico, perdido en su propia casa no era una buena señal.

Mello podía estar tramando algo. Por la posición del sol que el ventanal del pasillo dejaba ver, su padre llegaría pronto. Ojalá. El albino sabía de la abismal diferencia entre él y el mayor a su cargo. Era un adulto y él un niño convaleciente. Si perdía todas las tuercas e intentaba matarle, no tendría mucho con lo que defenderse. Estaba en desventaja. Analizando la situación, considerando los factores múltiples que auguraban una muerte segura para el más débil, llegó a la conclusión de que debía encerrarse en su habitación. Hasta que llegase su padre. Era lo más seguro y por lo menos, la puerta podría resistir los golpes que un ser humano adulto enloquecido. Su pieza, su fortaleza impenetrable. Debía ir ya.

_Ni se te ocurra huir, pendejo. _ Lo interrumpió una voz rasposa y gutural a sus espaldas. Hermoso.

Sus ojos de plata se encontraron con los de la Bestia en persona. Expresaban con total y completa claridad que ya no era humano. Estaban rojos, literalmente, sus irises habían cambiado de color. Como si de una película de horror barata se tratase. Sólo que esta tenía consecuencias reales. Su buzo escarlata y su pantalón marrón tenían cortes, ¿había caído en un pozo con perros o qué? No se movía. No hablaba. Apenas respiraba, con su dentadura castañeando. Pelos desordenados y revueltos. ¿Quién era ese monstruo, que había destruido la imagen del siempre perfecto hermano de su padre? No lo conocía. Desconocía a ese extraño humano, que en su mano llevaba un machete oxidado, que lo miraba con odio irracional y profundo. Su tío murió devorado por ese animal. O puede ser también que a quién conocía era solo una careta y que esta era su faceta única y legítima, que fue desvelada mediante esos seres que luchaban codo a codo con el alfa y omega de su sufrimiento: Mello.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, como ratón y gato antes de iniciar esa batalla que jugaría con la vida de los dos. Near esperó a que diera el grito voraz. Si no, moriría enseguida por idiota. Uno siempre espera a que el villano ataque.

Atrás de él, pudo visualizar a la muerte en su total magnitud, saludándole y sonriendo complacida. Ella estaba segura que se lo llevaría ahí mismo. Sin embargo, él no quería acompañarla. No se apropiaría de su existencia. No, hoy no.

_ ¡Mocoso de mierda! _ bramó sulfurado su tío, quebrando la línea de tensión que los apartaba de la acción directa. El niño se apartó, y el arma solo cortó el apoya brazos del sillón. Tropezó, y tuvo que levantarse rápido, ya que Light era veloz y no tenía intenciones de parar. Tal como supuso, tuvo razón desde un principio. Sería lindo que se hubiese equivocado.

Debía encontrar el teléfono, o gritar, pero no podía. No tenía tiempo para ello. Agarró el objeto más cercano y lo arrojó a la cara del otro. El robot impactó en la nariz del castaño, y logró detenerlo durante los instantes en que se sobó la misma. Dios, menos mal que no habían ordenado nada desde la llegada. El desorden salvó su vida, o por lo menos, le ganó unos segundos más.

_"__Papá, hoy trata de ser puntual. Llega pronto, por favor." _

__ _¡Ven aquí!_ "_Mátalo. ¡Mátalo! ¿¡Es que no ves que se escapa!? ¡Mátalo de una buena vez!"_

_"__Padre. Por favor."_

Alguien tocó la puerta. Pero desgraciadamente no era L. Era una mujer de largos cabellos negros.

0o0

Misora no le había mandado ningún mensaje. Ni se había reportado con Watari. Ryuzaki revisó los otros móviles, que tampoco contenían ningún tipo de información. Ella no tenía todos sus teléfonos, sin embargo, debía estar alerta. Cogió un bombón de la bandeja preparada por su tutor y lo consumió pausadamente.

En el centro, las personas caminaban ajetreadas, arrastrando sus pies y con la mirada perdida, cada una de ellas era un mundo propio de pensamientos. Podía analizarlas y verlas con total claridad aunque los vidrios del auto estuvieran polarizados.

Se preguntó qué sería de la vida de cada una de esos seres de su especie. No solamente lo visible a los criterios mundanos: trabajos, oficios y personalidad. Él se refería a sus pensamientos. ¿Sobre qué ponderaría esa niña de quince o dieciséis años embarazada de ocho meses? ¿Qué habrá sentido ese vagabundo cuando otro hombre le ofreció un sándwich en vez de dinero? ¿En qué pensaría esa mujer que pasaba frunciendo el ceño? ¿Con quién estaría enojada? ¿Por qué? La gente estaba tan sumida en su burbuja de egocentrismo que nunca se dignaba a mirar realmente al que tenían al lado. Había tantas historias alrededor suyo, pero sólo se ocupaban de las propias. Y estaba bien, no era incorrecto: cada uno tiene que ocuparse de lo suyo. Enfrentar lo propio.

Era curioso reflexionar sobre qué podrían pensar los demás. Si ellos eran conscientes de dónde estaban parados, si conocían lo que era la felicidad o si tenían alguna esperanza para el futuro. Era interesante atar cabos y relacionar ideas que resultaban ser piezas de un mini cuento: una historia de venganza, de rencor, de envidia, de codicia. Una historia de un simple humano.

Por ello era investigador privado. Por su curiosidad por las historias y los pensares de sus protagonistas. L era un excelente narrador y un pésimo protagonista. Esto se debía a que no tenía experiencia como tal, y por lo tanto, temía fracasar en la prueba final.

Y ya se acercaba. El rey valiente, iba solo a hacerle frente al dragón que había creado a base de miedo y pesadillas. Con la espada en su espalda, la armadura hecha trizas y las heridas sangrantes. Su fiel compañero, su sabio consejero anciano, le acompañaba en el asiento del conductor sin tener posibilidades de pelear. Ya había peleado sus batallas y ahora le tocaba a él actuar igual. Era un ciclo sin fin que duraría eternamente, o por lo menos, hasta la extinción de la humanidad. Hombres y mujeres antes que él rey han luchado en sus guerras. Era su turno.

Pararon en el semáforo y justo en ese instante, sonó la musiquita mortal del celular. Atendió, sabiendo que la única que llamaría a ese teléfono era su mensajera. Un mal presentimiento lo atacó sorpresivamente milisegundos antes de oír las palabras que serían el comienzo del enfrentamiento con el Monstruo:

_¡Ryuzaki! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tiene un arma! ¡Va matarlo!_ chilló Naomi al micrófono.

_ ¡Estoy en camino! ¿Quién? ¿¡No tienes tu pistola contigo!?_

_ ¡Tu hermano está enloquecido! ¡No, no sé qué ha pasado! ¡No dispara las balas! ¡Por favor! Nadie me contesta en el departamento, ni en los otros números de la policía ¡Los necesitamos! _ exclamó la morena, sonaba terriblemente agitada. De fondo, alguien daba golpes contra la madera, con intenciones de abrirla.

_"_¡Hijos de puta! ¡Abran!" __Ese era Yagami, vociferando como un animal. Controlándose y sintiendo cómo la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, marcó con uno de sus mil aparatos electrónicos el número de la fuerza especial en la que trabajaba y mandó una orden hacia su residencia.

_ ¿Está Near contigo?_ preguntó, haciendo señas a Watari para que acelerara a toda velocidad. El jodido semáforo seguía en rojo.

_Sí, Ryuzaki, ¡Ven rápido!_ repitió como loro. Estaba asustada. Para que Naomi Misora esté asustada, la situación tenía que ser crítica.

_ ¡Ya voy a llegar! Dime, ¿Están encerrados? ¿Tienes algo con lo que defenderte? ¿Qué arma tiene?

_ ¡Un machete! Estamos en el cuarto de Near. La puerta no va a aguantar mucho. No hay nada que yo pueda usar. Near casi no puede correr. Tu hijo te necesita. Yo te necesito, ¡llega rápido, mierda!_ se encontraba al borde de un ataque de histeria, pero se estaba aguantando.

_Aguanten, por favor, quédense en línea. No corten la llamada, en menos de cinco minutos estaremos allí. Lo prometo. No le dejen pasar, hagan lo que hagan.

_ ¡Ya lo sé!

_Tranquilízate, por favor. Quiero que alejes a Near de…_ Y no terminó la frase, debido a que un estruendo lo interrumpió. En realidad, un ruido que hizo al investigador testigo de lo peor.

_ ¡Ryuzaki!_

Acto seguido, el aludido sintió cómo su hermano muerto le azuzaba en su oreja, con su hediondo aliento y el conocido aroma a cadáver en descomposición.

_"__No vas a ser el héroe hoy, L". _El semáforo cambió a verde.

Abrió sus grises ojos de tal manera que pudo ver con claridad la secuencia que podría dictar su final: delante de ellos, poseído por el demonio, un coche se estrelló con el que estaba a su derecha. En menos de dos parpadeos, ya habían volcado. Las ruedas del auto en donde viajaban el anciano y el joven chirriaron, el mayor perdió el control total de éste. El impacto fue tremendo. Otros se sumaron a la fiesta, y chocaron contra ellos. Un inoportuno choque múltiple.

L casi salió volando por la fuerza del choque y se golpeó la cabeza con el parabrisas. Los chillidos de los espectadores y las víctimas no se hicieron rogar. Inclusive, el primer vehículo comenzó a arder en llamas.

El rey había caído dormido, y la espada había sido arrojada bien lejos. Las campanas sonaron, anunciando su derrota y la victoria de su monstruo inventado.

0O0

_Perdonen, mil disculpas por la demora. Hacía rato que no tenía tiempo para escribir. Este capítulo se me hizo larguísimo, y en realidad, no está terminado. Voy a partir en dos mitades el final, para poder desarrollarlo correctamente. Luego habrá un epílogo y nada más, queridos_

_*Atlas: titán de la mitología griega, quien se encarga de soportar el peso de los pilares que mantenían separada la Tierra (Gea) del Cielo (Urano)._

_Veamos quién se muere en el próximo capítulo. Saludos, SYTMMHC. _


End file.
